Red's Life is a Game
by RebukeX7
Summary: Third in LIAG series! Can Be Read Alone! CRACK! Ash is replaced by Pokemon Champion Red in his adventures to become a Pokemon Master!  Red/Ash X Misty X Harem
1. A Brand New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Pokemon OR the 150 that matter.**

**IMPORTANT!: Even if you don't like Pokemon (Which would be weird and have me question why the hell you're in the archives anyway.) Try the story I guarantee it'll be an adventure you'll never forget. **

**ALSO this is a mixture of the anime, games, AND manga.**

**Warning: spell check and grammar are broken so yea…don't worry I re-read it like twice. **

Chapter 1: A Brand New World!

**~Pokemon: Red-verse~**

"Blastoise return!" a young brown haired boy yelled after his starter Pokemon was defeated by a devastating electric attack courtesy of his opponent's Pikachu. "Go Onyx!" The boy shouted as he released his final Pokemon.

"The challenger only has one Pokemon left! It looks like there is no hope for the young trainer from Pewter city. The young trainer's opponent has not lost a single of his Pokemon the entire battle!" The announcer yelled hysterically as the crowd began chanting their champion's name. Shouts of "Red, Red, Red" were booming throughout the stadium as the person in question smiled at his fans. "Pika stay out I'll let you finish the battle ok buddy?" The little rodent nodded enthusiastically at his trainer before glaring at the giant rock serpent.

"BUT PIKACHU IS AN ELECTRIC TYPE! THERE'S NO WAY IT COULD BE MY ONYX." The brown haired boy yelled. "DON'T PITY ME AND CONTINUE TO TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" The boy continued as Red smirked at him.

"Oh believe me the last thing I want to this is go easy on you trust me." Red answered truthfully but for pointing at Onyx. "Pika use Surf NOW!"

"Pika Pika!" The rodent yelled as Red's opponent gaped at him.

"Don't make fun of me! There's no way a Pika….oh my god." The young boy could only gape as the torrent of water from the devastating water move attacked his last resort and knocked it out instantly. Silence ringed throughout the stadium for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly cheers from the crowd erupted making Red grin harder and wave to his fans. Red walked to his opponent and put a hand on the ten –year old's shoulder.

"This was a great match. This might sound silly but even though you didn't beat any of my Pokemon, this was the biggest challenge I've had in a long time." The younger boy just smiled before smirking.

"Just you wait old man one of these days I'm going to take the champion title from you!" This caused Red to get a dangerous twitch underneath his eye.

"You brat! I'm only 6 years older than you!" And with that Red began to chase the young boy around the stadium as the audience laughed.

**CRACK**

Red had no time to think before his world went white.

**~In a Room of White~**

"Where am I?" The black haired boy with crimson eyes asked tiredly as he stood up.

"**That is not important now child."** Turning to the voice Red came face to face with…

A sheep…horse….thing

"Uh…." Red began helplessly as he started at the _thing_

"**Forgive my manners. I am Arceus God of Pokemon and-"**

"Bull. Shit." Red stated simply crossing his arms in defiance. If Arceus could have gaped he would have. "I'm sorry mister "God" but as far as I'm concerned that title belongs to Mew." Red said seriously before searching for a way out of the room.

"**W-why don't you believe me!" **Arceus asked confused as he had never had to deal with _that_ kind of reaction before.

"Well… It's just I spend most of my life learning about how amazing Mew is then here you pop up out of no where claiming to be the strongest like some new villain from a shounen manga." Red deadpanned at the startled legend. "Then there is of course _that…"_ Red continued to himself while searching for a door.

"…**What?"** Arceus question as he continued to mentally gape at our Red eyed hero.

"…it's just …"

"**What!"**

"Well if you are the God of Pokemon how come…you know…"Red trailed off feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"**Know **_**what."**_ Arceus asked truly wondering what the boy had to say, so that he could correct what had ever made someone doubt his standing in the Pokemon world.

"HOW COME I HAVENT CAUGHT YOU YET?" Red yelled as he straightened his hat and turned to the apparent God of Pokemon. Said God just took a step back dumbfounded. "I mean if there was such a Pokemon like you're claiming yourself to be' I'm pretty sure you would be in "_someone's"_ PC by now."

"**Now See Here! My Power is Unimaginable I truly thought you could catch **_**me.**_" Arceus glared angered at the fact some HUMAN thought they could catch HIM.

"Oh really…" Red said to himself with a raised eyebrow.

**-10 minutes later-**

A white haired boy with equally white eyes and Tanned skin walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white hoody. He had black sandals, White fingerless gloves and a pair of sunglasses resting on his head. He looked at his destroyed room in astonishment.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" The boy yelled as he spotted a teen with a red hat sitting on his couch.

"So THAT'S where the door was." Red mumbled to himself before turning to the gaping white haired teen. "Sorry about the room some strange Pokemon challenged me and I couldn't let that happen. By the way nice to meet you I'm Red." The teen extended his hand.

"…Rebuke." The now identified Rebuke accepted the hand, but was still inwardly crying at his room. "…SO where IS Arceus anyway?" Red just silently pointed to a purple Orb with a raised eyebrow. Rebuke gaped at Red for a second before clutching his sides and falling to the ground laughing his ass off.

**-later-**

"Okay so please tell me why I'm here." Red asked rebuke after he helped fix the room.

"Okay here's the deal in an alternate reality the fate of that world is unknowingly on your alternate self's shoulders." Rebuke deadpanned waiting for the barrage of question he was sure that would come.

"Wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen to me, so what the problem? Not trying to brag but judging by my skills I am sure that an alternate I could take care of any problem that arises." Red stated while leaning back and glancing at the gaping Rebuke. Rebuke shook his head deciding not to be concerned with the lack of questions before continuing.

"Well you see…."

"Yes?" Red asked suddenly not liking the tone of the voice the other boy was using.

"Your other self kind of…sucks." Rebuke said to Red who now had a look of disbelief on his face.

"…What?" Red asked, sure he had heard wrong. Rebuke sighed before flipping on the television that showed Ash's life.

"Don't get me wrong he has a lot of heart and wins a majority of his battles...but that's just not good enough." Rebuke sighed as red watched the images of his alternate self…this Ash… Battle and live his life.

"You see he hasn't become a champion…ever." Rebuke saw Red flinch in his peripheral vision.

_Strike 1_

"He has met_ EVERY _legendary. But has caught NONE."

Another flinch another Strike

"There's A LOT more but ill end my argument with this." Rebuke turned to a slideshow of every girl Ash had met on his adventures and had traveled with him. Red gave a sigh of relief when he saw them.

"See my other self may not be as good as me but he is at least he is a lady's man." Red said with a smirk as Rebuke steeled himself with what he was about to say.

"…He hasn't gotten to first base with ANY of them and spent the majority of his time with the red-head arguing.

*Thump*

And Red passed out from the final tidbit of information.

**-5 minutes later-**

"_Please…"_ Red begged. "Is there _ANY_ redeeming qualities whatsoever?" Red wasn't sure why Rebuke had gained a disturbed look.

"I…I don't think he _ages_ at all." Rebuke muttered to himself as Red gained wide-eyes.

"_He's right! Despite the fact that we just watched what should have been YEARS of adventures…Ash was still 10! What the fuck?" _Red thought in morbid fascination before shaking his head. "So what do you need me to do to save this world?"

"I need you to agree to be sent back to when Ash's adventure began and take his place as the hero." Rebuke said seriously. "Of course I'll need to de-age you back to ten years old, but sacrifices gotta be made for the greater good right?" Red nodded his head in agreement to that. "I will deliver your Pokemon personally to you when you arrive in the new world." Rebuke said knowing that would definitely benefit Red if he wanted to succeed.

"One problem." Red said making Rebuke raise an eyebrow. "I have a different hair style and RED eyes, I also act completely different wouldn't his mom be worried?" Red asked with his head cocked to the side. Rebuke laughed and waved him off.

"Don't worry about that you two are the same person so when you fuse with his body nobody will be able to tell the difference." Red was instantly let out a sigh of relief when he heard that.

"Okay I accept!" Red said determined. "I will when every tournament, Defeat every organization, Catch every legendary, and win over every girls heart!" Red finished with fire in his eyes as Rebuke sweat dropped.

"_Does he realize he just promised to have a harem!"_ Rebuke thought incredulously before shaking his head.

**~MEANWHILE BILLIONS OF MILES AWAY ON TWO SEPARATE REALITIES~**

"ACHHOOO!" A Blonde haired ninja and Orange haired swords sneezed unknowingly at the same time.

**~Back to Red~**

"Okay I slightly manipulated the reality to act like a video game…" Rebuke began as Red gaped at him.

"…Why?"

"Meh, it'll make this easier for you in the long run." Red nodded his head to that before paling when he noticed the barrel of a gun pointed at his face.

*Click*

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Red exclaimed as he tried to back away from the gun. Rebuke shook his head with a small smile before answering.

"Don't worry when you wake up you will be starting the adventure Good Luck and Good Night!"

***CRACK***

And with that Red's vision went black.

**AN1: And it starts again… one piece would have been before this one but I need it to get farther ahead in the manga before I start.**

**AN2: Don't worry I will update bleach before I update this**

**AN3 Read and Review!**

**~RebukeX7**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: Don't' own Pokemon but Red owns all of them.**

**Warning: Language and possible crude humor.**

Chapter 2: The adventure begins.

**~Pallet Town: Ash's Home~**

WE NOW FIND OUR HERO WAKING UP IN HIS BED TO BEGIN HIS JOURNEY TO BECOME POKE-

"…Who the hell is this Douche?" Red mumbled as he climbed out of bed early in the morning.

After all sleeping in is for noobs.

I AM THE NARRATOR! I CHRONICLE ALL OF YOUR ADVENT-

"…" Now while Red didn't actually say anything let us not forget that Red is the master of nonverbal communication, so when he raised an eyebrow at the ceiling it was the equivalent of "No shut the fuck up, you're fired."

BU-

"…?"

NOW JUST WAIT A MINUTE YOU CAN'T FIRE-

"*glare*…!"

OKAY OKAY!...NO NEED TO THREATEN MY FAMILY

"…" Red smirked to himself in satisfaction before standing up and going to his closet."_Okay let's see here…damn these clothes are not my style…"_Red thought to himself before noticing a package and a Black backpack in the corner of the closet. Looking closer red noticed a card on top of the box.

To Red

Thought you might need some clothes

_-Rebuke

Silently thanking Rebuke, Red opened the box to find his signature Red hat, a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, a sleeveless Red over shirt with a white collar, and a pair of red and black gym shoes. He also found a pair of black finger-less gloves and a belt that had five poke-balls on it. After putting on the new clothes Red opened the backpack and placed his Pokemon next to the collapsible bike before closing the back pack again.

"_Can't let them get suspicious by them seeing that I already have a Pokemon team." _Red thought to himself before freezing instantly. _"WHERE THE HELL IS PIKA"S POKEBALL!"_ As if reading his mind a note appeared in front of him.

Don't worry about Pika, you'll be reunited soon.

-Rebuke

"_This guy is good. Oh well time to make me some breakfast before heading out to Oak's"_ Red thought as he headed down stairs to his kitchen.

**-Kitchen-**

As Red was going through the refrigerator he did not notice Delia looking at him in concern.

"_This is strange my Ash is normally so hyper in the morning." _Delia thought as she watched her son make a sandwich. "Ash…honey." Her voice seemed to scare the hell out of red as he almost dropped his sandwich in surprise. Red couldn't help turning to his mother with wide-eyes.

"…?"

"I've been here the entire time honey I don't think you saw me because you were so hungry." Delia answered her son before freezing. _"…I understood that?"_ She thought in disbelief. "_Did he even say anything?" _She shook her head before narrowing her eyes at her son. "Ash dear why are your eyes Red? Also what did you do to your hair?"

"…" Red shrugged with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I guess puberty does affect us in different ways, and I am glad you are finally taking care of yourself and brushing your hair." Delia said proud of her son for beginning to grow up. She couldn't help but think how much she was going to miss her son when he was out on his journey and let a tear escape from her eyes. Suddenly she froze as she got a better look at her son."_Wait a second he's going through puberty and is going to travel the world without any parental supervision!" _She thought in horror before she gained a determined look. "Well Ash now-"

"…"

"Okay… why do you want to be called Red?"

"…" Red shrugged as he finished his sandwich.

"Okay. I'll admit it does sound a little cool, but anyway _Red_ now that you are growing up and about to leave the house I believe it's time for us to have a little talk about girls."

"…" Red paled.

"I'm sorry honey but God isn't going to help you right now and I refuse to become a grandmother at age 29." Delia said seriously before pulling out a pamphlet. "Now let me tell you about STD's…"

"**!"** Red's silent scream of horror could be heard throughout the Kanto Region.

**~1 hour later~**

"…And that's how this kind of thing can happen." Delia said while holding up a picture labeled. "Blue waffle". As Red sat rocking in a corner his Mom turned to look at the clock and stood up to give her hysterical son a hug.

"Well you have to be at professor Oak's in a few minutes so I won't hold you up." She felt her pale son nod and hug her back before walking towards the door with his hands in his pockets. When Red reached the door he stared at the door knob for a second before his trainer instincts kicked in. Without missing a beat he spun around and…

_*SLAM!*_

…Round-housed kicked the door open and walked away leaving a stunned Delia staring at her door.

**-Outside Professor Oak's Lab-**

Red raised an eyebrow at the cheerleaders surrounding the alternate version of his rival Blue. This…Gary… could only be described as a disgrace to his memory of blue. Shaking his head red attempted to walk passed Gary so that he could get Pika and leave.

"_Seriously… why the hell would you try to take a car on a Pokemon journey? It wouldn't get through half of the routes." _Red thought in silent confusion as he walked toward the door.

"Wait right there _Ashy boy_." Red had to refrain himself from committing murder right there. Red nonchalantly turned around and tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. His hands were still in his pockets giving the look of a complete badass. Red noticed to the blush on some of the cheerleader's faces and smirked to himself.

"…"

"Fine _Redy Boy."_ Red twitched as Gary continued. "If you think you are going to get a starter first then you are completely wrong." Gary said with an arrogant smirk. "I get first dibs." Gary continued as his cheerleaders yelled. Red just blinked at him before turning back to the door.

*_SLAM!*_

Red continued his way into the laboratory with even once glancing back at his so called rival. Gary and his cheerleaders watched stunned at this display of total disregard for another's property. Finally one of the cheerleaders muttered something with a small blush.

"…like a boss."

**-Inside the Lab-**

Red leaned against a wall and stared at Professor Oak as Gary finally ran in.

"Gramps let me choose first!" Gary yelled as Red continued to stare at the professor.

"Now now Gary he came first so you just have to wait your turn." Oak chastised his grandson and turned back to Red.

"Now Ash-"

"…"

"…Red which Pokemon do you want?"

"…" Red just waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Okay Gary you can go first then. That is most generous of you Red." Oak praised Red who just shrugged.

"I'll take Squirtle!" Professor Oak nodded before handing the orb to his grandson.

"Now what about you Red?"

"…"

"Now I don't know how that rumor started but I can assure you that I do not own a Pikachu." Oak tried to reason as Gary gained a confused expression.

"…"

"Now I can assure you-"

"...?" Red narrowed his eyes.

"No I do not take you for an idiot, but-"

"…!"

"FINE TAKE IT SHEESH! No need to get Delia involved." Professor Oak said exasperated as hit opened up a secret compartment and handed the Pikachu Pokeball to Red as Gary gaped.

"…"

"Yeah yeah you're welcome, now before I forget I need you two to do some child labo-er I mean I need you guys to help me with something." Oak said as he handed two red boxes to the children. "These are called Pokedex's I need you to fill them out when you come in contact with Pokemon."

"…" Red nodded and walked toward the exit.

*SLAM!*

Professor Oak and Gary just sweat dropped.

**~Outside~**

As Red was making his way passed the cheerleaders he was stopped by a voice.

"Wait right there Redy-boy I want to battle you!" Gary yelled as the cheerleaders squealed as Red twitched.

"_Gary Gary he's our man if he can't do it no one can!"_

"…"

"What do you mean I can't be serious?"

"…!"

"Type disadvantage? Why does that matter? I'm better than you!"

"…?"

"What do you mean what the hell I'm basing that claim off of? Shut up and let's battle. Besides they are new Pokemon they probably don't even know any elemental attacks yet anyway!"

"…"

**BGM: Pokemon: Red theme**

Red tilted his hat creating a shadow to cover his eyes.

Gary suddenly thought that this wasn't a good idea, but refused to lose to someone he deemed a loser.

"Squirtle I choose you!" Gary yelled as he threw the Pokeball.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" The small Pokemon yelled as the cheerleaders…er…cheered.

"…Pika." Red muttered as he tossed his Pokeball.

"Pika Pika!" Came the battle cry of the small Pokemon. Pika stopped its battle stance as it stared at its opponent. The small electric type slowly turned to Red with an expression of pure disbelief.

"Pika…?"

"…I am completely serious." Red stated.

"Pika Pika!"

"…Hey I don't care how much of a waste of your time it is he challenged and he will fall like everyone else." Red said seriously as Gary gaped, Pika sighed, and Squirtle began to think that this was a bad idea. Red glance back to Gary and smirked.

"How does it feel to know that you are going to spend the beginning of your journey at a Pokemon center?" Red asked seriously. Gary just glared at his rival.

"Shut up! And why are you deciding to start talking _now?"_

"Simple only time I deem worth of using my voice is in a battle no matter how much of a blow out it's going to be."

"I'll show you squirt-"

"Pika **Thunderbolt**"

"Pikachhhhhuuuu!"

**BOOM**

**Bronze Trophy unlocked: First Battle**

**BGM: End**

Safe to say Squirtle fainted. Red withdrew Pikachu and began walking toward a glaring Gary.

"What do you want? You just got lucky that's-"

*BAM*

Red delivered a powerful right to Gary's face that knocked him out much to the horror of the cheerleaders and Professor Oak, who came out to watch the battle. Red leaned forward and pulled out Gary's wallet and pulled out 300,000 pokedollars (About 300 USD). After that Red pulled out his bike and rode away into the sunset.

WHAT ADVENTURES AWAIT ARE HERO FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON PO-

"…!"

I HAVE A WIFE AND THREE KIDS!

"…"

NOT YOUR PROBLEM? YOU HEARTLESS-

"…!"

I DON"T NEED THIS I QUIT!

"…!"

THAT WAS JUST COLD

"…" Red glared or if we were to translate would be "Fuck off."

**AN1) That's That I had always wondered what would happen if you paid attention to the weird things in Pokemon Such as Breaking in to people's houses, getting money for winning, traveling alone at ten years old around the fucking planet.**

**AN2) Next chapter will introduce Misty (As the first character to be exactly like their manga counterpart I wonder how Red will deal with her compared to Ash?)**

**AN3) Read and Review (come on only 3 reviews for chapter 1? I thought some of my loyal readers would at least drop an opinion. After all unlike what many authors say I'm serious even 1 review may get a pairing to happen or change the story.)**

**An4) A lot of people had message me about lemons so I'll say the same thing I said with Bleach and Naruto. I'm not even going to attempt a lemon as I know it will fail…horribly HOWEVER if someone else wants to make one for the fic ill make sure they get all of the credit for it. **

**See ya next time for another chapter of Red's Life is a Game**

**~RebukeX7**


	3. The Master and the Gym Leader

**Disclaimer: I almost owned Pokemon but Red beat me to it**

**Warnings: Language possible crude humor etc**

**AN before I Start the chapter I'll show what Red's on hand party is( This is using his manga team mixed with the cannon game team ALL of their moves are real and I did not make ANYTHING up. Look it up if you don't believe me.**

**Pika**

Species: Pikachu

Moves: substitution, Thunderbolt, Volt tackle, Surf

Lv: 100

**Vee**

Species: Evee

Moves: Water gun, Bite, Acid Armor, Thunder shock, Pin missile, flame thrower, morning sun, psychic, psyche up

Lv: 100

Special Info: genetically altered by team rocket Vee can evolve and devolve into Espeon, Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon **(decided to keep his evolution ability for mind fucks)**

**Snor**

Species: Snorlax

Moves: Toxic, Harden, Belly Drum, Double-Edge, Earthquake, Head butt, Rest, Strength, Mega Punch, and Mega Kick.

Lv: 100

**Charizard**

Species: Charizard

Moves: Blast burn, Fly, Aerial ace, dragon claw, flame thrower

Lv: 100

**Saur**

Species: Venusaur

Moves: Solar beam, Frenzy Plant, vine whip, poison powder, cut, leech seed

Lv: 100

**Blasty**

Species: Blastoise

Moves: Hydro Cannon, Blizzard, Flash Cannon, Focus Blast

Lv: 100

**THIS is why I didn't get Red a cheat device (for all my loyal readers who were wondering) I mean come on he caught Mew two Red= Chuck Norris of Pokemon. Now time to start the story.**

Chapter 3: The Master and the Gym Leader

We can now find our red-eyed hero riding down a path towards the next city.

"_Hmm so the journey has begun, I wonder how long it'll take for me to reach the next town?"_ So caught up in his thought he did not notice his bike go off road until it was too late.

"**!"** Red exclaimed as he flew through the trees at top speed desperately trying to break."

**-With Misty-**

"Oh man I haven't caught anything all day! I'm so hungry." The red haired gym leader whimpered quietly as she continued to try to fish. Suddenly she felt a bite and began pulling her fishing rod back with vigor as she was finally about to get something to cook. Just as she saw the head of possibly the largest Magikarp she has ever seen the universe decided to remind her that whenever you try to make your life better shit will ALWAYS get in your way…

"**!"**

Turning around at the silent scream of horror, the water user came face to face with a body fly at her.

*CRASH*

Safe to say the Magikarp got away….

"_Damnit!" _Misty thought before blacking out along with the boy on top of her.

**-10 minutes later-**

As Red finally came to he had to shake his head in order to clear up his grogginess.

"_What the hell happened?"_ Red thought in confusion as his hand rested on something soft. Instantly recognizing the feeling Red's face decided to make his name literal as the blush rose on his face. _"Son of a bitch! Did it happen again?"_ Red thought incredulously as he flash backed to the last time he was in this position.

**-Flash Back: Brawl tournament-**

_A drunken Red was sitting at the counter of a bar next to his teammate who helped him win the previous tag battle._

"_SO how do you like the tournament so far? You are doing pretty well for your first time." Came the deep voice of his drinking pal._

"_*hiccup* It's good to finally know where my Pikachu has been running away to all this time.' Red said as he glanced at his small Pokemon that was chatting with Lucario. "I'm not looking forward to fighting Zelda tomorrow though; I do not like fighting girls." Red said as he downed another glass._

"_Oh why is that? Don't think a woman can fight as good as a Man? Also you're surprisingly talkative tonight." His teammate asked in a teasing voice making him chuckle._

"_I blame the alcohol*hiccup* also it's not about her fighting skills it's the fact that if I do win Link is going to kick my ass*sigh* times like this I wish I was a girl that way he wouldn't be able to hit me with him being a hero and all that."_

"_Well it is a tag match I'll take her if you want after all going by your logic Link wouldn't bother me."_ _His teammate's statement caused him to stop mid drink and look at his partner curiously. He watched in morbid fascination as his teammate pulled of the helmet to reveal a very good looking blonde haired female causing him to gape. "You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Red just shook his head before downing another glass._

"_It's yellow all over again!__" Red thought in morbid fascination. "Huh First tournament, first drinks, and first mind fuck! I'm starting to enjoy this tournament" Red chuckled as partner stole his drink and finished it herself._

"_There's one more "first" I can think of." She said in a husky voice making him gape again._

_Okay he was REALLY enjoying this tournament._

**-Flash Back: End-**

Safe to say Red and Samus won the tournament after fighting Metaknight and Sonic, who both got banned at the last minute much to their disbelief.

"_Yeah I better get invited next year!"_ Red thought to himself before his attention was brought back to the red head underneath who began to wake up much to Red's horror. Just as her eyes began to crack open Red's pro survival instincts kicked in. _"Tsundere evasion tactic number 42!"_ Red mentally exclaimed before back flipping off of the gym leader and into the water.

*Splash*

"W-what happened?" Misty asked tiredly as she sat up. Suddenly it all came back to her and she felt righteous fury build up inside of her. "When I find out who crashed into me I'm going to throttle-"Her tirade was cut off as she heard a noise.

*Splash*

Turning toward the sound she saw the object of her hate climb out of the water with a large Magikarp underneath his arm he looked at her and softened his gaze.

"…"

"I-Its okay accidents… happen." Misty stuttered with a small blush after hearing his earnest apology. _"Wait I understood that?" _She thought in disbelief before shaking her head and staring at the Pokemon he had. "Oh and you got me the Magikarp I was getting thank you so much." Red the widened his eyes before looking back at the Magikarp and handed it to her. In truth once he jumped down into the water he had thought the Pokemon would be able to evolve into a strong Gyarados, but he decided that he would give it to her instead.

"_Besides I've got a Red one back in my PC anyway."_ Red thought to himself he looked at her again before walking back toward his bike.

"W-wait… there's too much you can have some if you'd like." Misty said when she saw the boy walk away. Red stopped for a second before turning and giving her a large gin.

**-30 minutes later-**

Red was finishing telling a wide-eyed Misty about how he had captured Vee.

"No way what happened next?" she asked as she hung on every one of his words.

"…!"

"Are you serious how could they do that?"

"…" Red concluded with a firm nod.

"Well good thing you saved it. You are a very good story teller." Misty said making red look at her aghast.

"…?"

"It is a little far-fetched. Even you have to admit it."

"…!"

"And how do you plan to prove it?" She asked with a teasing grin he stood up with and smirked at her then tilted his hat.

**BGM: Pokemon Heart gold: Kanto: Gym leader theme**

Misty smirked and stretched her muscles.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"Wouldn't bet on it." Red actually _spoke_ making her blush and pull out her Pokeball.

"Go Goldeen!" Misty yelled as she tossed her Pokeball

"Pika'" Rid said as he tossed his Pokeball out.

"Pika Pika…" Pikachu began before once again looking at its opponent and turning back to his master causing his master to sigh.

"….Not now just use **thunderbolt** I'll change Pokemon after this one." Red said despondently Pika looked back the fish before following his master's command.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuu!"

***BOOM***

Misty gaped at her knocked out Pokemon in disbelief before looking back at Red who made Pikachu return.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"I thought you were trying to prove that the story about Evee was true!" Red scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry but y trainer instincts kicked in and I just chose the Pokemon that would have the best effect out of habit." Misty shook her head before glaring at Red and tossed her second Pokeball out.

"Staryu I choose you!"

"Vee throw down!" red yelled as the brown fox came out.

"Staryu use **swift**!" The star quickly flew back and unleashed a barrage of bright stars at the Evee.

"Vee dodge and evolve to Jolteon!" Red ordered making Misty roll her eyes.

"Come on Red do you honestly think I…no…fucking...way." Misty trailed off in a disturbed whisper when Vee actually did what his master said and _evolved_ into a Jolteon. Even Staryu stopped attacking to start at the spectacle.

"Now Vee use **Thunder shock** and follow up with **Pin missile**!" Once Vee allowed the electric current to hit the brown star it ran to the side and proceeded to shoot spikes at the gym leader's second Pokemon. Red smirked at Misty while tilting his hat over his eyes.

"You got one more Pokemon left. Vee devolve and return." Once again shocking Misty the Evee returned to its original form and returned to its Pokeball. Misty grabbed her last Pokeball with a determined expression.

"Your turn to shine go Starmie!" Misty shouted as she released her most feared Pokemon. Red smirked and tossed out _one_ of his most feared considering back in his home dimension ALL of his Pokemon were feared.

"Let's do this Saur!"

"Saur!" The large Pokemon said as it towered over the Purple Star.

"**Frenzy plant** now!" red yelled as Misty adopted a confused look.

"What the hell is Fr-"she was cut off as Starmie was attacked viciously by the large vines sending it to an Instant KO."…What just happened?" Misty shook her head and stared at Red. "...What are you?"

"The only Pokemon Master that matters."

**BGM: End **

**-A few minutes later-**

Red stretched and held his hand out in front of misty with a raised eyebrow.

"…?" Misty rolled her eyes and handed him 50,000 pokedollars. She was confused when the hand was still there and he was still looking at her expectantly.

"What?"

"…"

"How did you know I was a Gym leader."

"…!"

"I don't know what kind of idiot doesn't know who the hell the gym leaders in their region are!" Misty sighed and handed him a spare badge.

**Bronze Trophy Unlocked: First Badge**

**Badge 1 of 8 obtained.**

**TM11 (bubble beam): obtained!**

**Pokemon up to level 20 will obey you.**

The last thing made red raise an eyebrow.

"_Please any Pokemon of ANY level will listen to me or they'll end up in my PC like Arceus."_ Red thought with a mental laugh. He was brought out of his musings when he heard a scream from Misty.

"My bike!" The Gym leader yelled as Red walked up next to her.

"…"

"Yeah I guess I should have watched where I used **swift**." Misty sighed. "Now how am I going to get to a Pokemon center?"

"…" Red bowed making Misty blush.

"I guess it would be the gentleman thing to do sense you did in a way cause it to happen…" Misty trailed off as Red smiled.

"…?" red glanced back to her as he got on his bike.

"Don't get any ideas I'm just riding with you to the next town!" Misty said as she stood on the bikes pegs.

"…"

"D-don't get cocky!"

"…?" Red raised an eyebrow with a small smirk making her splutter as her face turned the color of his eyes.

"P-perv…" And with that Red rode off towards the next town unaware of the changes his destiny would take.

**-20 minutes later-**

"Hey Red?" Misty asked as they rode in silence.

"?"

"When did you start your journey?"

"…"

*THUMP*

"**!"** Red exclaimed as Misty fainted off of the bike.

**AN1) that's that what adventures await our hero next time? Will he be ready to face the dastardly team rocket? Okay who am I kidding he'd pwn their noob asses.**

**AN2) Red will not have cheats since he doesn't need them. However the absence of cheats will NOT protect the male cast (My older readers know what I'm talking about.)**

**AN3) Not sure if I mentioned this before but I do NOT bash characters unless they are enemies and only then they'd have to be as bizarre as pedomaru**

**AN4) Read and Review please!**

**~RebukeX7**


	4. Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but Red owns team Rocket.**

**Here it is!**

**(Warnings: Crude humor, crack, possible grammar/spell check fail)**

Chapter 4: Power

**~Outside Viridian City Gym~**

"You sure you want to do this Red? I mean he's one of the strongest Gym leaders." Misty told her traveling companion who stared back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"…"

"Even if he is not here, if you claim that a genetically altered version of Mew is in this building then he must have some sort of protection." Misty said as they prepared to open the door.

"…?"

"Me scared? I am a gym leader don't ya know? I can take anything these losers throw at me." Misty said with confidence as Red cracked his neck.

"…!"

"Yes they will rue the day they fucked with us now let's get ready." Misty said determination as Red spun around.

*Slam!*

…and kicked the door down.

**-Flash Back Pokemon Center!-**

-Insert Poke center Heal jingle-

"Here your Pokemon or all healed miss." Nurse Joy said with a smile as Misty gave a sigh of relief. Red turned to Nurse Joy and gave her a look of gratitude.

"…"

"O-oh don't worry it's always a pleasure to help." Nurse joy blush as Red smiled warmly at her. Making her blush more and causing Misty to gain a twitch under her eyes.

"Let's go Romeo." As she pulled Red away from the blushing nurse by his ear. Red turned and gave Misty a knowing look.

"…?"

"I am NOT jealous!"

"…?"

"Yes really!" By now Misty and Red had gathered the attention of everyone in the Poke center. By now Red realized he was on thin ice so gave Misty a smile and seemed to put all of his passion into his eyes.

"…!"

"Oh my!" Nurse joy said with a hand to her mouth as her face became the same color as her hair. All of the bystanders were watching with mixed reactions. The girl's all started blushing and whispering to each other while the men were torn between glaring and muttering "Damn he's good." to themselves. As for Misty herself?...

"W-w-wha?" Misty couldn't believe what she….heard? Saw? Whatever it was it made her weak to her knees and caused her to slump to the ground. Red looked around and saw a random girl with a green back pack walking around. She had a blonde pony tail and brown eyes. Red walked up to here and held out his hand?"

"…"

"Can I help you?"

"Tm's? Fossils? What are talking about?" The Archeologist had no idea what the strange boy was holding his hand out for.

"…"

"Now I can assure you-"

"!" Red glared at her as she finally caved.

"Fine you can have the fossil that I spent 3 months digging out and this gold nugget! Also you might as well take this water stone too!" She had absolutely no idea why she gave this rude boy her hard earned possessions but something about the Red eyed kid seemed to _demand_ that she give up the items.

**+1 Gold Nugget**

**+1 Water Stone**

**+1 Dome Fossil**

Red grinned and walked away he repeated this action with random people as Misty gaped at the fact people were giving him things that would take other trainers weeks, or even months to come across. As Red walked back towards the now standing Misty a blast shook the Pokemon center as two people and a cat entered.

**-Insert Team Rocket Motto theme-**

"Prepare for trouble…" A woman with red hair began as Red opened his eyes in disbelief.

"…Make it double." Came from the flamboyant man.

"…To protect the world from devastation…." The red haired woman continued as Red face palmed and Misty gaped.

"…To unite all people within our nation…"

"…To denounce the evils of truth in love…" By now the look on Red's face clearly screamed "You have got to be shitting me."

"…To extend our reach to the starts above…" At this point Misty was tapping her foot impatiently and checking her watch.

"Jessie!" Red glanced at Misty with a look that said:"So I'm guessing that's Jesse?" Making the orange her girl snort in amusement.

"James…"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Came from the talking Pokemon…

Wait…What?

Red seemed to instantly appear in front of the Meowth with sparkles in his eyes, which caused the talking ca to take a step back in fear.

"Hey what are ya-"

***BAM***

Meowth was cut off when Red slammed a Pokeball in his face, making him go unconscious. Red pouted when he realized the Meowth was already taken. Jesse and James just watching all of this with shock plastered on to their faces.

"Hey brat you picking a fight? Well let me show you who you're going up against!" Jesse yelled as she grabbed a Pokeball which made Red's eyes widen in alarm.

"…?"

"What do you mean what the fuck am I doing? I'm challenging you to a battle."

"…!" Red had a look of morbid fascination.

"Yes in a hospital, why should I care where the battle is? I am the villain after all." To further her point she walked over and pushed the PC down. Red Narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger before his body seemed to visibly calm and his eyes lost all emotion.

Let it be known that read loves Pokemon, let it be known that Red loves women, and let it be known that Red really loves money. So when some no named grunt of a worthless organization starts wrecking a place that heals Pokemon for FREE and is run by a hot FEMALE nurse he tends to get a little pissed.

Ok REALLY pissed.

**BGM: Trainer Red Epic Remix (YouTube it)**

"Umm Jesse… I think you went too far…" James muttered as the room seemed to go cold. All of the bystanders unconsciously took a step away from the red eyed boy, who had now tilted his hat so that shadow blocked his eyes from view.

"You bastards really want to FUCKING try me?" Red was now holding a Pokeball in his right hand. Jesse, unlike James, rose to the challenge and tightened her grip on her Pokeball.

"You want to battle twerp? Fine I'll show you not to mess with team rocket."

"*snort* Hahahahaa" Misty couldn't help laughing her ass off at the long haired woman, causing said woman to glare at her.

"And what's so funny twerpette?" Misty just looked at her amused.

"You don't battle Red…" Misty said with a disturbed whisper in her voice. "…He just allows you to lose in his presence." Her voice wavered as she remembered her crushing defeat by the self proclaimed Pokemon Master. As a Gym leader that defeat shook her to her core. Jesse was about to laugh in her face, but when she turned back to Red her laughter died in her throat. Red now had a Charizard that was charging **Flame Thrower**, a Venusaur that was charging **Solar Beam**, and a Blastoise that was charging **Hydro Cannon**.

"What the hell…?" Jesse whispered with wide eyes as James fainted behind her. Red just raised two fingers towards team Rocket and uttered the last thing they would hear for a few hours.

"**Triple Finish**." And all hell broke loose.

**-BOOOOM-**

**BGM: End**

Looking at all of the damage don't to the Pokemon center Red clenched his fist in anger. Red turned and gave the pale Nurse joy a determined look.

"Don't worry I'll get them, they will pay for the damage they caused today." Red stated firmly as everyone else sweat dropped at the fact he did most of the damage. Nurse Joy nodded dumbly still stunned by the power of the 10 year old. Red turned to leave but Misty ran up to him.

"Hey I'm coming too!" Red looked at her and nodded his head.

**~Flash Back: End~**

Two team rocket grunts were talking as Red and Misty walked into the gym. As soon as Red laid eyes on them he stopped moving and put a hand on his hat.

**BGM: Power-Kanye**

Red took his hat off and placed it on Misty's head as the grunt turned around and saw them.

"Hey-gurk!" He was cut off when Red punched him in the face; quickly turning around Red planted his foot in the other grunt's stomach and calmly strode in to the door as Misty walked behind him. After entering the gym Red turned and grabbed his hat off of Misty before continuing his trek through the building. In the next room they found ten trainers surround by weird plat forms with arrows on them. Misty and Red shared a look before they both threw two Pokeballs each.

"Pika, Vee"

"Starmie, Staryu!"

Red jumped onto one of the platforms and was shot forward at a blinding speed; he appeared behind a surprised trainer and made Pika electrocute him. Red and Misty continued to speed off of the platforms until each trainer was taken down. After a few seconds and silent curses from Red, who couldn't figure out why the hell someone would make a gym like this they found the door to the next room. Opening the door they found a stair case, which they quickly climbed.

"What the hell is that…?" Misty whispered in a disturbed tone as she saw the body of Mew Two in a tank. Red wasted no time and ran up to the tank shattered it with a well placed kick. Mew-Two Jerked awake once it felt cold air on its body.

"_**Who are you…"**_ It asked weakly using it's telepathy as Red smiled gently.

"_Friends now let's go." _Quickly, but safely pulling the wires from the man-made Pokemon Red tossed a Pokeball at the Pokemon.

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

-Click-

**Trainer Red Caught: Mew-Two**

**Would Trainer Red like to give Mew-two a nickname?**

_NO._

**Mew-Two was sent to Someone's PC**

Okay we have to hurry I set this place to blow!' Misty exclaimed as she towards Red, who gave her a look of amazement and disbelief.

"…!"

"Listen when you're a young gym leader you tend to pick up a hobby to stop yourself from going crazy." Red kept staring, making her blush from embarrassment. "Listen is it _really_ that important?" The staring continued. "Were about to die! We have 30 seconds to get the hell out of here!" That seemed to snap Red out of his trance he quickly stood up and headed out of the door. As they ran they saw a light at the end of the hall, quickly realizing it was a window they ran faster and Red pulled out a Pokeball.

*CRASH*

"Charizard!"

***BOOOM***

The gym was engulfed in a large fireball. From inside of the fireball Charizard burst out with a panting Misty and Red, who was covering Misty from debris, on his back. Red and Misty landed in the streets outside of the Gym. They sat down on the grass and watched the inferno, after a few seconds they glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Misty shook her head and turned towards Red with mirth in her eyes.

"Red, you have too much power." She said with a chuckle making red chuckle some more himself. They stared at each other before slowly closing the distance with a gentle kiss.

**BGM: End**

**-Later-**

As Red and Misty were about to leave the city, they stopped as a man in a trench coat ran towards them.

**BGM: Looker Theme**

"Stop! I am agent Looker." The Man said while holding out a badge making Red and Misty pale slightly. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened at Viridian Gym would you?" Red and Misty shook their heads frantically making the man sigh. "Well sorry for bothering you…wait you're a trainer right?" Looker asked while…_looking_ at Red.

"…"

"Good here I salvaged this from the Gym; consider it payment for me wasting your time." Looker said as he handed something to Red.

**Trainer Red has obtained Viridian city Badge.**

**Badge 2 of 8 Pokemon up to level 30 will obey you.**

Red and Misty gaped as the looker walked away. Suddenly something occurred to Misty and she yelled to the man.

"Hey why didn't you offer me one?"

"You're a Gym leader aren't you?" Looker asked honestly perplexed.

"How did you know?" The Looker gave her a certain look. You know that look that screams:"Are you stupid?"

"What kind of idiot doesn't know the Gym leaders of the region they're in?" Looker question as Red snickered to himself, making Misty glare at him.

"Never mind." With that the looker walked away.

**BGM: End**

"…" Red glanced at Misty as he pulled out his bike. "…" Red gave a bow before getting on his bike.

"W-wait!" Misty exclaimed before Red left. "I-I suppose I can accompany you a little longer, especially if I can expect more adventures like earlier." Red gave her a knowing look. "S-shut up! What did I tell you about getting cocky?"

"…?"

"AGHH!" Misty exclaimed in frustration before snickering and hopping on the pegs of the bike.

**To be continued.**

**AN1: That's that when replacing a character in a story I feel that it should affect the plot greatly because if it is too close to canon then the whole thing seems pointless AND you look like a douche that just hated that character and wanted to get rid of them.**

**AN2: What happens next nobody knows. I'll let you know when I figure out a way to mind fuck you guys later.**

**AN3: Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	5. Get your Rocks Off

**Disclaimer: You know what I think I'll let Red do the intro this time**

**Red: …**

**Good now the warnings**

**Red: …**

**Perfect now I'll let them know about the issue with Brock go continue your journey.**

**Red:-nod-**

**Ok listen up due to the amount of requests I have to say BROCK**

**Brock: What?**

**Your balls are saved congradu-fucking-lations you can stay a dude**

**Brock: Oh sweet Jesus thank you!**

**Don't worry you're going to get fucked over enough as it is**

**Brock: Wha-**

**On to the Story!**

**Also something that my old LIAG fans know about will finally happen in this chapter. It surprised me that it didn't show up sooner.**

Chapter 5: Get Your Rocks off!

**~Outside Viridian Forest~**

We now find our heroes at the edge of the Viridian Forest, home to many bug type Pokemon of various shapes and sizes. Red was currently looking at a petrified Misty with a raised eyebrow.

"?" Red asked the gym leader who was currently shaking life a leaf.

"N-nothing is wrong, let's conti-"Misty paled as she felt something slimy on her leg. Taking a glance down the red head saw a Caterpie rubbing its head on her ankle. Looking up at a concerned Red she began to open her mouth, but quickly found darkness surrounding her.

"**!" ** Red frantically tried to catch his partner as she descended towards the unforgiving ground

**~10 minutes later~**

"I guess I should explain huh?" Misty asked as Red looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"…" Red gave a curt nod.

"Well I have a terrible fear of bug type Pokemon to the point I can't be in the same room with them." Misty gave him a tired smile but stopped when she notice his flabbergasted expression. "What?"

"…?" Red waved his arms frantically as he pulled out a map.

"What do you mean 'How the fuck did I get to route one'? I'm obviously a water gym leader." Misty said with a confused expression. Red looked at her in morbid fascination.

"…!"

"Yes I did use swim the entire way, why?" Misty tilted her head as Red continued to gape. "Anyway, looks like this is where we split ways right? I mean you obviously wouldn't travel with someone who can't even pass a forest." Misty gave a sad sigh and began to walk away, but stopped when a hand grabbed her arm. "What?" The red head asked as she turned to Red, who was currently giving her a weird look.

"…?" Misty glared at him.

"What do you mean am I stupid? I-"She stopped herself when he raised a spray bottle up. Red was currently giving her the best poker face anyone has ever seen.

"…" Red gave her a dry look, making her blush in embarrassment, as he began to spray both of them from head to toe.

"I guess I _could_ have just bought some max repels…sorry." Red just shrugged it off and held out his hand.

"…"

"I'm going to trust you, so don't let me run in to anything!" Red nodded as he began to guide Misty throughout the forest. Misty stopped him before they entered and reopened her eyes with a confused expression.

"?"

"Where did that Caterpie go from earlier?"

"…"

"Seriously are you sure this _'someone'_ appreciates you using their PC?"

"…" Red shrugged.

**-Meanwhile far away with Bill-**

"**HOLY FUCK!" ** Pokemon researcher Bill yelled as he looked at the hundreds of Pokemon in his PC. "There has got to be at least one Pokemon of every species in here, including legendaries! I must begin my research on Ho-oh immediately!" Bill cried happily to himself as he pressed "withdraw"

"**Access Denied, Password invalid." **Bill just stared at his PC for awhile before he glared and threw his head back.

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"**

**~Later: Pewter City~**

"Did you really have to let that samurai get attacked by Beedrill?" Misty asked exasperated as Red shrugged.

"…"

"You could have given him some of your repellant." Red gasped and looked at Misty with wide eyes.

"!"

"If it costs so much why did you share with me?" Red gave her a look that clearly said: 'because you're hot' making the gym leader look away embarrassed. "A-anyway it's night time where are we going to sleep?" Red looked around before widening his eyes in glee. He grabbed Misty by her hand and pulled her to a nearby house. Much to Misty's horror Red raised his leg….

***SLAM***

… And kicked the door open. Red then proceeded to drag Misty in to the small house, and pulled her with him in to a bed where he proceeded to fall asleep immediately. The horrified gym leader was about to scream and get out, but after the day's events she welcomed the darkness that soon consumed her.

**-3 hours later-**

"What…the hell?"

Flint just stared at his bed with a dumbfounded expression. He couldn't believe that people in this day in age would break in to somebody else's house and use their bed without permission. Suddenly he was hit with a wave of nostalgia and couldn't help the chuckles that escaped from his mouth.

"Hehe, reminds me of the good old days when trainers were tough and did anything they had to in order to survive." Flint took a closer look at his apparent new roommates. Quickly recognizing the girl as the Cerulean City Gym leader, after all who doesn't know who they gym leaders are? He raised an eyebrow at the boy before smirking.

"_This kid is going to be someone special, I can already tell."_ Flint then shook his head dejectedly, _Looks like he has better luck than my son with women though…"_ After preparing himself a warm mug of Moo-Moo milk Flint sat by his TV and sighed. "_The way they are cuddled up reminds me of my kids….maybe is time to man up and move back?" _Flint wondered to himself as he flipped through the channels. Finally deciding that nothing good was on he decided to go check in with his son at the gym. As he left he never heard the sultry voice begin through the screen.

"The following program is not for all audiences Viewer discretion is advised"

**BGM: Marvin Gaye Let's Get It On.**

Neither of the unconscious trainers noticed when Misty began to move in her sleep.

**-The Next Day-**

**BGM: END**

Red yawned as he began to sit up in the bed, but doing so caused the sheet to fall off of him making him quickly sober up and realize some things.

He was naked

He was in bed with Misty

She was naked as well

Misty was a Tsundere (1)

Misty was waking up

**BGM: Mission impossible theme**

"_Ohshitohshitohshitohshit." _Thinking fast Red quickly came up with a plan and looked for his backpack. Spotting it in a corner of the room Red reached for his belt , that was hanging on the headboard as he reached for it he tried to grab Pika's Pokeball. Sadly when he touched it the belt began to slide down with as much effort as he could muster, Red pulled Pika's Pokeball off as the belt fell.

_*THUMP*_

Wincing at the sound Red took a risky glance at Misty who just snuggled closer. Thanking every god he could think of Red tossed Pika's Pokeball.

"Pik-"

"SHH!" Red shushed his Pokemon with wide eyes, making the yellow mouse gape at his master. Quickly surveying the scene Pika drooped his ears and gave Red a dry look.

Red rolled his eyes and mouthed the words: Yes…again.

"_Tsundere evasion technique number 13!"_ Red mouthed as Pika used substitution and replaced himself with a grateful Red. Red wasted no time and began back flipping towards his back pack as Pika tried to struggle from electrocuting the poor gym leader as she squeezed him tighter. Searching through his back he found the item he was searching for. Pulling a red and white orb out he tossed it towards a nearby wall releasing Mew-two.

"_**How may I help master?"**_ Mew asked telepathically to its Red, who he had taken a liking to after the young boy freed him.

"!"

Blinking at the odd request Mew-two casts a weak Hypnosis on the sleeping Misty making her fall in to a deeper sleep.

**BGM: END**

**-Insert Trainer Victory jingle-**

Pika and Mew-Two sweat dropped as Red fist bumped silently in the corner.

**~Later Pewter City Gym~**

"Son trust me I'll watch over the gym you can go out and follow your dream!" Flint said to Brock who rubbed his temples.

"Dad as much as I want to I can't just leave my post!" Brock told his dad seriously.

**-With Misty-**

"Achoo!' Misty sneezed making red glance at her." It's nothing" She said with a sheepish smile as he turned away and continued his trek towards the gym."_What's up with today first I wake up and my clothes look like they were just thrown on me,-_Red sneezed-,_ then Red's nose starts dripping blood for no reason."_ Misty just sighed hoping the day would begin to make since later.

**-Back to Brock-**

Flint sighed and gave his soon a challenging look.

"Tell you what if you lose to the next trainer I get to take control of the gym." Not one to back down from a challenge Brock nodded. Suddenly a bell chimed making him break out in to a grin standing up Brock turned to challenge the next trainer and came face to face with…

Misty

"What the hell!" Brock roared as he pointed at the shocked Misty. "Bull shit I refuse to fight her!" Being a rock type trainer and the lowest tier gym leader gave Brock every right to be alarmed, because to put it simply, when it came to being a gym leader Misty was better than him in every way, and as a gym leader she was _technically_ a trainer. Flint fell down clutching his sides as he roared with laughter.

"What's the matter scared?" Misty gave him a smirk, enjoying the feeling of superiority after her crushing defeat from Red. "Don't worry I'm not challenging your Gym anyway." Brock gave a sigh of relief when he saw the young boy come in through the door behind her.

"…" Red tilted his hat causing his eyes to disappear completely behind a shadow.

"_How does he do that?"_ Brock asked himself before shaking his head. "Since you seem like you know what you are doing this will be a two on two match. I'm sorry, but because of recent circumstances I can't afford to go easy on you." Brock declared as he led Red to the arena.

"…" Red nodded his head. Once they reached the stadium Brock turned around and gave Red a sad smile.

"As I said before I won't go easy on you." Finally Misty had enough and could no longer hide the absolute humor she had in her.

"Ahahahahahah!" Misty fell down hysterically clutching her sides, making Brock glare at her.

"What's so funny?" Brock demanded as Misty settled down.

"What's funny is that this Kid already has my badge." Brock instantly paled at the information and Flint broke in to a wide grin.

"Here son I already grabbed your back pack." Flint said as he tossed the bag to his immobile son.

"Doesn't matter. I won't lose! Let's go Onix I choose you!" Brock yelled as he summoned his strongest Pokemon.

**BGM: Pokemon Fire Red: Gym Leader Theme**

"Onix!"

**Onix: Lv 14**

Red gave the large serpent a glare before tossing out his Pokeball.

"Pika!" Pika came out with a smile as he saw that he had a somewhat difficult opponent. Brock began laughing.

"No wonder he beat you Misty! Sorry if you didn't get the memo but electric doesn't work on rock!" Misty glared at Brock at the jab at her intelligence; she wondered herself why Red made such a dumb mistake considering he had a Blastoise. She didn't dwell on it as she had complete faith in Red.

"Tell you what Rocky!" Brock glared at the nickname. "I bet you 500,000 Pokedollars that Red not only wins, but won't lose a single Pokemon." Brock hastily accepted thinking that there was no way a Pikachu could beat his Onix.

"_Who needs cheerleaders like Gary when you have Misty making cash?"_ Red thought with a sweat drop. Originally Red was going to put on a little show instead of just plowing through the battle, but Red really wanted that money so he decided that that plan could wait for another battle. After all the faster he got out of this region the better. There was only one person who could give him the challenge he wanted and she was a few regions away.

**-In Sinnoh-**

A young blonde woman wearing all black couldn't help the exciting chill that suddenly ran through her. She didn't know who or what caused it but she couldn't wait to meet them. She looked at the clear sky with a smirk. Not even paying attention as her Garchomp took out her opponent's last Pokemon.

"_Whenever you're ready."_

**-Back to Red-**

"No playing around. Pika Surf. Now." Red ordered as Pika smirked and jumped back on to a surfboard making everyone else face fault, even Onix.

"Why are you fooling around and-"Brock stopped as a shadow descended upon him. "Oh…" He began as his eyes _opened_ wide.

"…My…" Flint continued as he followed his son's example.

"..God." Misty gasped in awe as she fell to her knees. Red seemed to be making that a habit.

"Pikachuuuu!" Pika exclaimed in glee as he came down with the torrent of water.

Onix stood no chance.

**-BGM: Interrupted-**

**BGM: Red's theme Orchestral Remix**

"*Gasp**cough* H-how?" Brock was on his hands and knees dripping wet as he looked up at his opponent, but he wished he hadn't as he looked at the piercing look he was receiving. Brock felt as though he was wrong for even using Pokemon at all in Red Red's presence. The last time he felt that way was when he tried to hit on Cynthia at a Pokemon conference.

"Pika. Return. Blasty I choose you!" Red released the powerful starter who stared down at Brock, not even speaking at the gym leader.

"G-geo-dude" The Pokemon came out with a smile before paling at its opponent.

**Geodude: Lv 12**

"Hydro Cannon."

**~Later Outside Pewter City Gym~**

**BGM: End**

**Red Has Received the Pewter City Badge**

**Red has obtained Badge 3 of 8**

**Pokemon up to lv 40 will obey you.**

**Red has gain 40,000 pokedollars for winning**

**Misty has gained 500,000 Pokedollars**

As Misty and Red left the gym Brock burst out through the doors behind them.

"Wait! I want to travel with you guys!" Brock yelled at them making them share a glance. Red sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"…"

"Oh you two were sharing a bike, well I guess it would be hard for me to foll-"

"WAIT!"

**BGM: Looker theme**

Turning around the three youths saw agent Looker running towards them. He stopped he tossed a package to Red.

"You there. A comrade of mine, Agent **R** of the international police, has heard of your endeavors and wanted me to hand you this package. He said he was a friend of yours." Looker said as he tossed the package towards Red. "Sorry but I have to go. The forces of evil never stop!" And with that agent looker ran away the direction he came in. Opening the package Red saw a pair of keys and a note.

"_Grats Red you are doing good, _

_the amount of change you have brought upon the world is amazing_

_keep it up_

_~Rebuke_

Shrugging Red pressed a red button on the keys and sweat dropped as nothing happened until…

***VROOOOOM***

All three trainers jumped back as a brown hover bike flew next to them. **(Picture Wes' bike from Pokemon coliseum)**

"!" Red jumped in joy as he hopped on the bike.

"Well I guess you can join us." Misty said in shock as she climbed on the back.

"Why do I feel like my life is going to be strange from now on?" Bock said as he climbed in to the side car.

**To be continued**

**AN: That's That through the power of reviews Brock has managed to keep his junk.**

**AN2: Don't worry though I now have someone else in mind to take his place-evil laughter- and this time you have no warning! MUAHAHAHAH**

**AN3: Read and Review.**

**OMAKE:**

"Ow where am I?" Brock asked himself has he stood up in a room of white.

"Well I requested to bring you here by some people who would like to talk to you." Rebuke, the game master said with a sheepish smile.

"Who wants to-"

*SLAM!*

Brock was caught off guard as he was slammed against a wall by a pissed off raven haired female with red irises. In each of her eyes were three tomoes.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL?" The woman roared as she lifted him in the air with her left hand while her right hand was crackling with electricity making the young man pale.

"Indeed we would like to know as well." Turning he saw a teenage girl with glasses holding bright blue bow of energy. Behind her was an older woman garbed in black with the biggest meat cleaver he had ever seen. The older woman tilted her head with a smirk.

"Guess where this is going?"

Brock's screams will haunt this author for years to come.


	6. AN: Minigame

**AN: Because of people telling me I shouldn't have let Brock be I'll present to you all the following scene.**

**AN: Mini-game: Ultimatum**

**~White room~**

In a room of white we find our favorite pewter city gym leader strapped to chair unconscious.

"Huh…where am...I?" Brock asked tiredly as he began to regain consciousness. Looking in front of himself he saw a white haired boy sitting in a chair in front of him. In between the two was a table that had two silver desert eagles.

"I'll make this simple. Due to cosmic forces (Reviewers) coming to a clash the future of your world has been frozen in time." Rebuke said simply as Brock paled.

"That's horrible! But what does that have to do with me?" Rebuke just chuckled at the boys question before grabbing each of the guns in each of his hands.

"You are the cause of the blockage and it's my job to unblock the cosmic energies." Brock was sure he didn't like the dangerous glint in the white haired boy's eyes.

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Brock exclaimed in disbelief making rebuke chuckle.

"No you are far too important, I am actually here to present to you an ultimatum." Rebuke answer making Brock raise an eyebrow.

"I'm listening…"

"In one of these guns is a bullet that will cause you to forget this entire conversation and allow you to continue your life normally." Rebuke sat that gun on the table and raised the second gun. "In another gun there is a bullet that will also cause you to forget this meeting, however, when you wake up a series of events will happen around you that will end with your gender being flipped." Rebuke said seriously as he placed the second gun down as Brock paled and grabbed the first gun.

"I'll obviously choose-"

"Ah ah ah." Rebuke interrupted with a shake of his head. "I never said which gun had which bullet."

Brock paled.

"I had my friend Tamotsu set these guns up before I captured you, so even I don't know."

*Thud*

Brock dropped the gun in horror as Rebuke pulled out a third gun.

"It's up to fate (Reviewers) to decide what happens now I guess." Rebuke said with a smirk as Brock glared.

"What's in the third gun?"

"A .50 AE hollow point bullet." Rebuke said simply as Brock gaped.

"Wha-what's that for?" Brock asked shakily as Rebuke tilted his head.

"This…

_*Click*_

"…Is if you try to shoot me." Rebuke deadpanned.

**AN: Poll is on my page and I cannot be held responsible for what happens next. Consider this a mini game for reviewers to decide what happens next. There will be a few through the course of this story.**

**AN2: Wish Brock luck.**


	7. Master Gets Serious

**AN: sorry about the delay but I had to re-watch the entire Pokemon series. Not to mention the fact that fanfiction wouldn't let me login. Something about an invalid image verification that they wouldn't show me. Also after counting up the votes I'm afraid to say…**

…**it's a three way tie.**

**Some of u are probably like "What the hell was the third option?" well I got an equal amount of PMs telling me to just straight kick Brock out of the series. So after meditating on my new conundrum I've found a way to satisfy everybody.**

**When you see this sign: (!Event!) That will let you know when the choice I made will begin.**

**So let's get this show on the road. By the way there will be a small shout out to one of my readers in this chapter (Not gonna say who let them figure it out)**

**Also to all of my old readers Izanami is coming back this chapter. For those new to the series she is my OC's assistant/summon (DON'T WORRY just like my OC she stays out of the plot after all nobody like OC centric)**

**By the way I Still cannot upload from my own computer so if you want faster updates im going to need someone to give a solution to this bullshit.**

Chapter 6: Master gets serious!

**~White Room~ **

"…Is if you try to shoot me." Rebuke deadpanned. Brock paled at the barrel of the gun before he shakily picked up one of the guns with a determined expression.

"Well then, I'll take that gamble." And much to the absolute disbelief of Rebuke, who would later try to figure out how the hell he had just gotten owned, Brock threw the gun at the white haired teen making him drop his gun. With swiftness that was never seen before, Brock picked up Rebuke's gun and aimed at him.

"…What?" Rebuke gasped in disbelief as Brock smirked.

"It takes more than being good at animal cruelty to be a gym leader, bitch."

_*Click*_

"What you gonna do now?" Brock asked as he tilted his head to the side. For once in centuries Lady Luck decided to shine down on our favorite game master as someone walked through the door.

"_**Master Dr. Taeniaea has finished working on the third gu-WHAT THE FUCK!"**_ Glancing to the side Brock and Rebuke saw a gaping woman with white hair that reached her shoulders, and crimson slitted eyes. She had snow white skin and was currently wearing a black sundress; in her right hand was a gun not unlike the one Brock had thrown at the game master.

"Well hello it is my pleasure to meet you I am Brock and it would be my honor to take you to dinner." Brock said as he kneeled before the room's new occupant as his body seemed to sparkle. Using Brock's distraction Rebuke leaped to his feet and yelled a plan so elaborate that it did nothing but show the sheer genius that the game master contained.

"Izanami shoot that asshole!" Rebuke yelled desperately to his assistant. Izanami followed her orders and aimed the pistol at Brock.

*CRACK*

Before Brock could even widen his eyes in terror his body faded from the room. Face-palming, the woman looked at her master despondently.

"_**What the hell did you just make me do?" **_

"I don't know, but I do know one thing."

"_**What?"**_

"This is going to be funny as fuck."

**~Pokemon world: MT Moon~**

Red, Misty, and Brock stood at the cave's entrance preparing to walkthrough so that they could reach Cerulean city, which made Misty despair.

"Can we please just skip the city? You have the badge anyway!" Misty begged as Red gave her his best poker face.

**Red: Amount of fucks given: 0**

"?"

"What do you mean you don't want to miss out on any TM's or HM's? It's not like they are just lying around in some abandoned Pokeballs or anything. We can just buy them at another city." Misty said with a raised eyebrow.

"…" Red sighed.

"It wouldn't take forever if you just rode your hover bike, which I still don't know where you put." Red gave her a look of complete disbelief before pulling out a Pokeball that had "Hover Bike" scribbled on the front with a sharpie. Red was so baffled that he actually spoke.

"Where the fuck did you think I put my bicycle before I got the hover bike? It's not like an entire bicycle could fit in my backpack, and if it could, don't you think that would be a little too heavy for a kid to carry around 24/7?"

"…" Was Misty's eloquent response. Suddenly a thought hit Red.

"Where did you keep your bike anyway?" Red asked as Misty gave him a condescending look.

"If you have to ask that question, then you are not prepared for the answer." Came her terse response as she turned to their silent companion, who had a lifeless stare. "Hey quit dreaming and wake up!" Misty yelled as she hit Brock upside the hid.

"Hu-what? Sorry I have no idea where my mind went." Brock said as he shook his head. "Okay now what are we doing standing around here? The sooner we reach Cerulean, the sooner I get to see Misty's hot sisters." Brock said lecherously as Misty gave Brock a glare so intense Red had to quickly wipe away a tear of pride.

"Touch my sisters, and they won't find the body. You got me rock boy?" Misty asked through gritted teeth as Brock took a step backwards. Before Misty could continue her threats a man being chased by a group of Zubats ran out of the cave.

"Help me!" The man yelled as he knelt down and closed his eyes as the Pokemon attacked him. Suddenly he felt all of the attacks disappeared, and when he look up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"?" Red asked with his back towards the scientist as he was surrounded by Pokeballs on the forest floor.

"…I don't know what just happened, but I thank you." The man said before giving a bow. "I am Seymour. I am a scientist and I am here o investigate the strange behavior of the Pokemon in this mountain, and the moonstone."

"?"

"No not the evolutionary stone. The one I am talking about is really a rocket that brought all of the Pokemon to earth." The man said with so much conviction that the two gym leaders and Master couldn't help feeling sorry for the man.

"…"

"What do you mean? I am completely serious." Seymour said as Red stared at him. It was Misty who broke the silence next.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Misty asked bluntly. "Besides the fact the a majority of the Pokemon don't have thumbs, and that there are just blatantly too many different types, not counting the fact there would need to be more than one of each to reproduce, the legends are just too fucking big." Misty deadpanned. Brock put his hand on the scientist forehead.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" Brock asked sincerely. The now gaping scientist shook his head before clearing his throat.

"Spaceship theory aside, something is going on and we need to go check it out." Seymour said as Red, Misty, and Brock glanced at each other.

"?"

"Why? It's obvious that you are a somewhat decent trainer, and you also have two gym leaders with you as well." Seymour said sincerely. Red sighed before entering the cave.

**~MT. Moon 5 minutes later~**

As the group walked through the cave something pink caught Red's eye, glancing to the side Red found a Clefairy hopping around with a small rock in its hand. Reaching in his bag, Red pulled out a Pokeball, and just when he was about to throw it, he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"I'm sorry but I think it be might be best if you let it stay." Seymour said, before taking a step back in fear as Red gave him the fiercest glare he had ever received.

**BGM: Pokemon trainer Red Epic Orchestral Remix**

"_What's this feeling it's like he's staring through my soul!"_ Seymour thought as he fell to his knees. Looking up Red appeared to be ten times taller and there were two piercing red orbs that shown through the shadow that his hat made over his eyes. Suddenly Seymour felt his breath leave him as he fell face forward onto the dirty cave floor.

"Oh my god…" Misty whispered in horror. "Please tell me you did _not_ just Poke-block a fucking Pokemon _MASTER, _are you trying to die?" This caused Seymour to pale as he looked back up towards Red.

"Fuck, I didn't know please forgive me!" Seymour cried in fear.

"..." Red glared as he raised his right leg, causing a shadow to descend upon the young scientist.

**BGM: END**

**-Ten Minutes later-**

Red and his friends plus one heavily damaged Seymour continued through the cave where they found the Clefairy from earlier being cornered by Meowth.

"?" Red raised an eyebrow in confusion as he was sure he dealt with this group of grunts from Team Rocket earlier. When Meowth noticed that Red was in the area he fell down and crawled back to the nearest cave wall frantically. Just then Jessie and James fell from the ceiling in front of Red causing him to narrow his eyes.

"Team Rocket, what are you here for?" Misty growled as she grabbed Staryu's Pokeball. Jessie gave the Red-head a condescending smirk.

"Well, twerpette we originally came here to steal the moon stone to power up our Pokemon, but now that you're here we can complete our second objective." Jessie said as she walked towards Red.

"And what would that be?" Misty asked cautiously as Jessie walked towards a slightly confused Red.

"…To recruit your boyfriend of course." Jessie said dismissively, making everyone's, besides team Rocket's eyes widen.

"!" Red gaped as he stepped back.

"Why do you want to kidnap Red?" Brock asked cautiously as he pulled out his newly acquired Zubats Pokeball.

"When the boss heard of this twerp's skill he absolutely had to have him as a protégé." James answered with a smirk before continuing. "The fact that he's the son of a girl he dated is even better "**(NO lie look it up Delia dated Giovanni in Pokemon live)**

"Like hell I am going to let you take him!" Misty yelled making Jessie stop in front of Red. The woman looked towards her with an amused expression.

"Just how do you plan to stop me?"

"Oh I won't stop you, but you won't succeed." Misty said seriously.

"And why won't we succeed?"

"Because you forgot one factor." Brock answered with a smirk.

"And that is?"

"…me." Red said simply, as Charizard stood tall behind him, towering over the now pale team Rocket. "**Blast Burn"**

**-BOOOM-**

**-Later-**

Red and company all watched with small smiles as the pink Pokemon danced around the moon stone. Suddenly an idea came to Brock.

"You know as a Pokemon breeder I can't help but think of this as a onetime chance to raise Pokemon to their fullest strength. Sadly I don't have any Psychic Pokemon but if any of you do this would be a good time to bring them out." Red gave Brock any appraising look grabbing a Pokeball along with Misty.

"Go Starmie!"

"…Mew-two…"

"…Mew-two go with Starmie to touch the rock." Red smiled at his Pokemon who gave its master a small nod.

"_Yes master."_ The Pokemon spoke telepathically as it floated towards the rock. After a few minutes Misty recalled her Starmie, but Red allowed Mew-two to remain outside to stretch its legs. Right when Red was about to recall Mew-two, however Team Rocket appeared again much to Red's disbelief.

"Alright twerps you got lucky last time but-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Jessie screeched as she pointed at Mew-two, who was still gathering power from the stone. Mew-two let out a low growl, much to the surprise of Red, as its eyes glowed bright blue. Raising its hand Mew-two lifted the members of Team rocket into the air.

"_**You will pay for what you have done to me!"**_ Mew-two's rage was so palpable that the surrounding Pokemon fell down in pain along with Misty, Seymour, and Brock.

"…" Red, struggling to remain standing glanced back to Brock.

"You want me to go tell the Clefairy to do what?" Brock asked with _open_ eyes.

"!"

"Fine, but if I die stay the hell away from my funeral." Brock said seriously as he began to crawl towards the fallen Pokemon as Red glared at his Pokemon.

**BGM: Mew-two Strikes Back: Pokemon Theme**

Red summoned his entire Party he faced the raging legendary with determined expressions. Red looked back to an awe struck Misty with a smirk

"Wish me luck." And with that Red Ran towards Mew-two as Misty screamed out his name. "Stop this now!"

"_**They will pay for what they have done! And you will not get in my way!"**_ Mew-Two roared as it sent a psychic push at Red, but before it could connect it was countered by one from Espeon._**"Fool! You think your psychic powers can beat mine?"**_ Mew-two quickly over-powered Espeon and slammed it against a wall. It then turn and pushed Red off the mountain. As Red fell he glared at the clone, before flipping in midair and landing on his Charizard's back.

"**Flame thrower** full power!" Mew-two frowned throwing the captured team Rocket away to parts unknown in order to block the stream of fire. "Snorlax **Hyper beam **now!"

"Snorlax!" The giant Pokemon roared as it shot the powerful beam at Mew-two, who continued to block the attacks with its psychic shield.

"Pika, Blasty **Thunderbolt** and **Hydro cannon** and do not let up!" Red roared as his Pokemon fired the attacks.

"Pikachuuuu!"

"Blastoise!"

"_**It's futile, why do you stop me from getting revenge?"**_ Mew-two asked as it fell to its knees, trying to block the powerful attacks.

"Because you are not a blood thirsty killer! You are a Pokemon of Master Red and that's too high of an honor for you to sully! I kept you for a reason!" Red roared before glancing towards Venusaur and Espeon. "Venusaur **Solar beam**, hold nothing back, Espeon put a psychic shield around me I'm going in!" Red ordered much to the disbelief of the other humans.

"He's crazy." Seymour muttered in morbid fascination as Misty began to cry.

"Don't you dare die on me Red!"

Red leaped off of Charizard's back and began to freefall towards the trapped Mew-two.

"_**Stop, what do you think you will accomplish!" **_Red asked desperately as its shield began to crack more and more by each passing second.

"Getting my Pokemon back!" Red roared as his hat flew off. With the psychic shield around him enhancing the hardness of his body, Red flipped and executed a well places heel drop shattering the shield.

***Boom***

The explosion slammed Red against the ground next to Misty as Mew-two began to stumble around.

**(!Event!)**

"Brock now!" Red yelled as he coughed up some blood.

"Right!" Brock yelled as he quickly grabbed the weakened legendary, preventing its movement.

"_Let go of me!"_ Mew-two, who was still being powered by the Moon stone, tried to struggle from Brock's grasp.

"Now! Hit it with everything you've got!" Brock ordered the Clefairy, whom had all of their hands shining causing Seymour to gasp.

"Metronome, it's the most unpredictable Pokemon move in existence!" Seymour exclaimed frantically.

"**Clefairy!"**

***Boom***

**BGM: END**

"Brock are you okay?" Misty yelled into the smoke.

"Ouch…my head, what happened?" Came a feminine voice from within the smoke.

"Brock where are you?" Misty asked as the smoke began to clear. When it finally dissipated, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Right here, but my back is killing me. What are you gaping at?" Brock asked before looking towards where Misty was pointing. He felt his jaw drop. "No…Fucking…Way." Red stood next to him with wide eyes.

"!"

**Congratulations! Trainer Red your (Pokemon) Mew-two has transformed into (Poke girl) Moan-two!**

Standing before them was a girl who appeared to be around 18. She had short purple hair and Purple eyes. She was wearing a purple tank-top and a purple miniskirt. She had a long cat like tail and two cat ears sticking from her head. In her right hand was a giant spoon that was easily 4 feet long.

"What are you looking at master?" the girl asked as she tilted her head. Red did the only reasonable thing at the moment and fainted.

**~1 day later~**

Gary Oak exited the MT. Moon with his cheerleaders as he was about to leave something caught his eye. Turning to the side he saw a well drawn self portrait of Red. Underneath the picture was a single phrase.

"…"

Gary threw his head back and roared to the heavens.

"FUUUUUUU-"

**-Sinnoh-**

Cynthia stepped over the body of her latest challenger and stared wistfully at the sky with a blush.

"Hurry up and get here… I'm not sure how much longer I can wait…"

**To be continued.**

**OMAKE:**

**-Red-verse-**

Gold entered a research center where he ran into Blue.

"Hey Blue have you seen Red around? I wanted to fight him again to see if I can beat him a second time." Gold said with an arrogant smirk making Blue snort. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing just…saying 'second' implies there was a first."

"Umm there _was_ a first."

"Pfft, no that wasn't a win; Red was just tired of cleaning bodies off of his mountain." And with that Blue left a gaping Gold standing in the doorway.

**END**

**AN1: Read and Review.**

**~RebukeX7**


	8. Special AN: Words i never wrote

**Disclaimer don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Pokémon**

**Special: Words I never wrote part 1**

**Dedicated to anyone who has lost their fics**

**~White Room~**

**BGM: ****The Avengers Theme - The Avengers (The Score) [Alan Silvestri]**

**-Slam-**

Six figures looked up as Rebuke strode into the room with a scowl planted firmly on his face. Leaning on a wall, Rebuke glanced at the room's occupants he sighed before speaking in a grave tone.

"Do you know why I have called you here?"

"Cause you were bored-ttebayo." A blonde haired man said while leaning on his chair. Rebuke shook his head as an orange-haired swordsman face-palmed.

"Are you fucking serious?" Ichigo groaned making Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

"Yo, what's your deal?"

"My deal is that it's obviously something important, or can you not read the atmosphere?" Ichigo stated simply.

"Enough. The reason I have called you here is that we are facing a threat that may rival that of **Judgment Day."** Rebuke said grimly making everyone turn their attention to him.

"…?"

"Good question Red." Rebuke complimented as everyone else tried to figure out how they had understood the silent ten year old. "This concerns you because this threat is destroying the alternate realities of your home world."

"…"

"We are going to try, which is why I have called you here. The seven of us are going to temporarily reform an old group of mine known as **X7.**" This made Naruto narrow his eyes at the white-haired male.

"It seems a little desperate seeing as the only living members of the original group are you, me, and Ichigo."

"This threat has made me very desperate, but first I think we should do a head count to see who were working with." Rebuke told the room before pointing at the boy.

"First we have Pokémon Master Red, he controls countless of powerful beasts to do his bidding." Rebuke introduced.

"…"

"Okay how can we understand him when he says nothing, and also how powerful are we talking. Seriously this kid has got to be like ten years old." Ichigo asked incredulously as Naruto nodded his agreement.

"This _kid_ is as old as you; he agreed to let me make him younger so he could save his world." Rebuke stated making Ichigo grin sheepishly. "Many of his creatures control the elements, but some control reality itself." Everyone looked at the kid with a little more respect, as Rebuke continued.

"Next we have a triple S-class threat, with a pray on sight order. He is the leader of a Ninja village. He is Konoha's Orange Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto grinned at his introduction. "Ha beat that carrot top." Ichigo just shook his head amused.

"Now we have Ichigo Kurosaki, I'll keep it simple he became one of the most power gods of death at the tender age of sixteen…and he's not even fucking dead yet." Ichigo smirked at Naruto who yawned.

"Not bad, I'll give you that-ttebayo."

"Now we have the first of my own personal protégé's Maaka Oro, He is a Master Soldier who's combat experience and reaction time even gives me a run for my money when we spar."

"Howdy." A man with a cowboy hat said.

"We should spar sometime." Naruto said raising an eyebrow at the supposedly pinnacle of soldiers.

He got a shark toothed grin in response.

"My second Protégé, Lexie" Rebuke pointed to a blue-eyed, blond haired girl, who had crimson pixie wings. "She's a blood pixie, controls fire and blood, DON'T. PISS. HER. OFF." Rebuke yelled with a shiver. "She can honestly melt you from the inside out."

"And finally there is me. The master of games, and a current owner of the Fool arcana."

"Umm what about her." Ichigo asked as he pointed a blind-folded woman with ebony wings and waist length black hair. He raised an eyebrow as Rebuke, Maaka, and Lexie groaned at the mention of the black toga wearing woman.

"How do I put this she's a temporary ally who has some questionable motives in life."

"**Put it simple. I'm going to kill everyone in this room, and for two of you it will be a second time."** The woman said as she finished her sentence by looking at Ichigo and Naruto. Naruto, who unlike Ichigo, regained his past memories and glared at Rebuke.

"What the hell man she put a spear through my chest and made my sister explode. Or did you forget that shit?"

"I'm _**very**_ desperate."

"How can we even trust her."

"**Lying is beneath me, and I don't want to be erased just yet so I'll allow myself to help you out." **Naruto glared but sat down.

"Anyway there are six enemies we need to kill before we can find out who is responsible. I'll send you to your respective worlds and you will take them out, understood? Failure is not an option." The other six looked at him as he finished his speech.

"…" Red turned away.

"You can count on me-ttebayo" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"I'll do it to protect my friends." Ichigo said determined.

"Nothin' better to do." Maaka said with a shrug.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Lexie sighed

"**Sooner, I kill the enemy, the sooner I kill you."**

"We will meet back here in an hour, hurry!" They nodded before they faded away into thin air. Rebuke sighed before turning to a screen. "It comes down to this huh?"

"_Fourth Wall: Break in case of emergencies"_

_*CRASH*_

Rebuke took a deep breath before beginning.

"Listen you cock-sucking mother fuckers, it was one thing when you deleted stories that actually had too much adult content, and even then someone would have to go out of their way to read them because M-rated stories are not only marked as mature, but fucking filtered automatically when you first look at a category, but now it's going a little too far." Rebuke shook his head as he sat down.

"You know how many p.m.'s I have received because people were scared of my stories getting taken down**? One-hundred and fucking fifty seven**, and they have a good reason too after all if fucking _**Naruto reads Naruto**_ was taken down what hope does this fic have exactly? I'll tell you NONE.

"Hell after this I'm pretty sure some ass is going to delete this because I'm calling you out but guess what!" Rebuke raises empty hand in front of him "You know what this is? This is the amount of fucks I give."

"If this gets deleted 'I'll just post on another site simple, I'm not a noob I have all my chapters on my computers so go ahead. Limit my free speech if you are feeling unconstitutional. It'' only serve to help me because my readers will see how messed up you are." Rebuke gave one last sad smile to his fans.

"Not sure if this will be the last time I see you guys on this site, guess I'll find out by the end of this week if my stories and/or account are still up. What can I say? It has been fun" Rebuke gave one more smile as a tear slipped from his eye. "IF my stories have taught you anything hopefully, it was to enjoy life to the fullest. Life is the world's toughest game, do me a favor and beat it."

"Rebuke Out"

**I'll continue this filler arc in the AN's of my future chapters. The fights will be in the author note of the respective stories. So for future reference. Here are the fights and where to find them when I upload them. Remember the fights are all filler so it really doesn't even matter so don't get butt hurt over them.**

**Naruto VS Real Madara- Naruto's life is a game**

**Ichigo VS Ulquiorra - Bakudo X: Life is a game**

**Red VS Giovanni- Red's life is a game**

**Lexie VS Maaka-Life is not a game**

**Goddess (Final villain of my series) VS Izanagi- Life is not a game**

**Rebuke VS ?-Posted in AN of all stories**

**Email me at RebukeX7 if you find another site to post on.**

**If you haven't realized by yet that this was an author note in disguise well now you know, I can't see why author notes can't be entertaining!**

**~RebukeX7**


	9. Cerulean sisters

**Disclaimer: DO not own Pokemon if I did Ash would have every legend he has ever met up to the current point in the show.**

**New chapter, this is not a drill I repat this is not a drill.**

**RebukeX7: I hit a mental block but decided to be a big boy and asked for help. From who you my ask well my new Side-k**

**117Jorn:*Ahem***

**RebukeX7 : Assistant-**

**117Jorn: Bitch please I wrote this entire chapter**

**RebukeX7:FINE PARTNER! Not like you are getting a raise anyway before you read yes 117jorn is my new partner for LIAG we all need help eventually. So when you review if can go PM him and give him your thoughts.**

**ALSO! New LIAG set in mass effect universe, however it's a co-written project and won't be found on my page instead you can find it on 117jorn's profile. Title is Mass Effect: Life is a game. Longer chapters AND better update speed than any of my stories so PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! Even if you don't like ME it'll be an entertaining read.**

**PLAY**

**~Cerulean City~**

"Ahh Cerulean City home of some of the hottest girls in Kanto." Broke said as he took in a deep breath of the air. Misty sighed despondently.

"Seriously can't we just skip this place? You already have my badge there is absolutely no reason to be here." Misty begged Red who looked at her curiously. _"Also if he finds out my sisters are complete slackers he might force me to stay!" _Misty thought with a shiver.

**-Misty's imagination-**

"…**!"** Red glared at her as her sisters laid in a heap of unconscious bodies on the ground.

"It's not my fault…" Misty whimpered. "They got the looks and I got the talent! Why should I have to be chained to one place while other trainers my age get to travel!"

"…" Red glared at her before handcuffing her to the door of her gym with a ball and chain latched on to her ankle. Misty cried anime tears as Brock and Red walked away.

**-End imagination-**

Misty shivered as red continued to looked at her innocently. Red tilted his head with a completely confused expression.

"?"

"Nothing's the matter, I'm not nervous, why would you think that…" Misty rambled as she began to sweat slightly. "Anyway why are we here again?"

"…"

"Right supplies. We can re-stock and keep moving." Misty said as she nodded her head quickly.

"…?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Misty shouted at Red as he looked at her in disbelief. Red was not going to let it go an pressed her for more information.

"…" Red crossed his arms with a deadpan expression, seeing as the subject was dropping she tried another tactic.

"Don't you have a Pokémon to tame?" This time Misty crossed her arms and gave him a deadpan expression. Caught off guard by the question Red's eyes went wide as sweat trickled down his face.

"YOU PROMISED WE WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!" Red roared at Misty, who smirked at him. Brock turned to the boy as sparkles floated around his head.

"You know I could always take Mew off your hands for you, it's what friends are for." Brock said with fake sincerity as he gave Red thumbs up while his teeth sparkled. Red and Misty shared a look that said "We will must _**never**_ let brock get his hands on a Pokémon like the newly evolved Mew."

"…" Red sighed as he shook his head.

"Worth a shot!" Brock said with a shrug, as they continued walking. However as they got into the city, they soon noticed a large crowd surrounding one of the buildings with police cars.

"?" Red asked, "I don't know Red," Misty said, "But theirs only one way to find out." The three then approached the building, which was being blocked off by the Police as officers entered and exited the building.

"Hey, do you know what's going on here?" Brock asked one of the people crowded around.

"Some burglars broke into the store and stole a few things last night," came the reply.

"...?" Red said.

"What do you know about Burglars?" A female voice asked, and Red turned to be face-to-face with an Officer Jenny with eyes narrowed "You three look pretty suspicious to me."

"..." Red said, before Jenny blinked "Well, I guess you have a point there." She said.

Red glanced at Brock, and he could tell he was about to flirt with the police officer, "...!" He said as he glared at Brock who paled a bit, "Alright, alright! Geez!" He said.

Red just sighed as he turned back to Officer Jenny "...?" He asked.

"That's the weird part about it," She said, "They didn't take any money, just a large vacuum and a giant hose."

Red Blinked "..."

Officer Jenny laughed "Ya, I guess that would make them the worst burglars of all time." She said, "If you find anyone suspicious, you think you can call me? I've got no leads on how they managed to steal these things, and I've got my hands tied with the rest of the crime in the city."

"...!" Red said with a nod, and Jenny smiled "Thanks," she said. "If you find e'm, let me know and maybe I can...thank you." She added that last part with a smirk that caused Red to just smirk right back, Brock to mutter 'Lucky Bastard' and for Misty to just blush in frustration.

"..." Red said, causing Jenny to blush herself, "A-Alright, I'll hold you to that!" She said, and after saying their goodbyes, the three left Jenny to her work as they continues through the city.

**~Later~**

"Hey, where did Misty go?" Brock said, as they soon found their said friend had disappeared on them.

"..." Red said with a Shrug, "..."

Brock rose an eyebrow "Why do you want to go to the Gym?" He asked, "You already got the badge, right?"

"..." Red replied, and Brock shrugged "Suit yourself," he said "Anyways, I got some stuff I need to check out."

"...?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just stuff!" Brock said, and he walked off.

Red just sighed "..." he muttered to himself before heading to the direction of the Cerulean City Gym.

**~Later~**

Red Finally managed to find the Cerulean City Gym, however when he entered he was confused when the Gym began to feel more like a simple aquarium. He entered a room where a large audiance were gathered around a massive swimming pool.

'_What's going on in here?_' Red thought, before the announcer spoke up.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen!_" The announcer shouted "_Please welcome the star's of today's show! The amazing Cerulean City Gym synchronized swimming sisters!_"

Red's eyes widened as the lights of the gym were then directed to three _HOT _women wearing bathing suits. One was wearing a green bathing suit with long waving blue hair and light brown eyes. A second is wearing a orange suit with a blue bow, and had shoulder length pink hair with light brown eyes. And finally, was a woman wearing a red bathing suit, and had long waste-length orange-colored hair that was the same color as Misty's.

Now that Red thought about it...the three girls did look _a lot _like Misty...didn't Misty mention she had sisters? These must be them, and they must be the Gym Leaders while she's not around.

'_Wait..._' Red thought as the show began '_If their gym leaders, why are they giving off a show...not that I can say I'm not impressed. Shouldn't they be training with their Pokemon? Something isn't right here..._'

**~Later~**

After the show was done, Red went to the lower levels of the Gym, and was surprised to see an aquarium in the lower levels. '_Ok, how the hell can this be a Pokemon Gym?_' He thought, before he heard voices down the hallway and he turned to see the three swimmers from before walking down the hall.

"The crowd was totally awesome!"

"I know, that was _so _great!"

"Daisy, that dive you did was _super!_"

"The practice really payed off."

"Totally!"

"...?" Red asked as they came closer, grabbing their attention.

"I'm sorry," the pink haired girl said, "But if you want an interview, you have to speak with your manager, and we don't do autographs."

Red blinked at that "..."

"Of course this is a Pokemon Gym!" The blue haired girl said.

"...?"

"Your looking at the Gym Leaders!" The Orange-haired girl said, to Red's disbelief "We're the Gym Leaders here."

"We're the sensational sisters!" The pink haired one said.

"We're world famous!" The blue haired one said.

"...?"

"The swimming is like our hobby," The pink haired one said. "Our Fans love to watch us preform!"

"Our talents tend to make a splash!" The blue haired girl said, and the three all laughed while Red just sweat-dropped.

'_You have GOT to be kidding me..._' Red thought.

**~Meanwhile, with Misty~**

Misty was walking through Cerulean City, enjoying the sights of her old home '_I just hope Red doesn't visit the Gym..._' she thought. '_Then again, why would he? He already has my badge, so I guess I don't have to worry about it._'

"Hey, Misty!" A voice called out, and Misty turned to see Brock running up to her, but no Red.

"Brock...where's Red?" Misty asked, silently fearing the answer.

"Hu?" Brock asked, "I think he went to the Cerulean City Gym, why?"

The moment he said 'Gym', a look of horror spread across her face, and faster than Brock could blink, Misty was in a mad dash to get to the Cerulean City Gym, all the while shouting "OHCRAP!OHCRAP!OHCRAP!OHCRAP!OHCRAP!OHCRAP!OHCRAP!OHCRAP!"

**~Later, at the Gym~**

"RED I CAN EXPLA-" Misty shouted as she rushed into the Gym, however she stopped as she gaped at the sight in front of her.

The insides of the Gym showed obvious signs of a battle, with water from the pool splashed everywhere, said pool was now missing half of its water. And on the other side of the room, was her three sisters, and Red, with Daisy giving Red a Water Badge.

"Like, I know you already got one from Misty, but here is another one." Daisy said, handing the badge to Red who just grinned as he accepted it. "Thanks for the match, and for those pointers. Next time we fight, maybe I'll give ya a Challenge."\

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Win two of the same Badge**

**TM13 Ice Beam Unlocked**

"..." Red said with a shrug before he grinned "...?"

The three sisters all blushed beat red, "T-That would be nice!" Lily said, before she and the others noticed Misty in the room.

"Oh hey little sis!" Violet called out, waving to her "Nice to see you back here!"

"W-What happened here?" Misty asked.

"Oh, well you see, your friend here saw we could use some improvement in our fighting styles with our Pokemon," Lily explained, "So he challenged us to a match, and he taught us a few things on how to be better Gym Leaders! He still beat us, but we learned a lot, didn't we?"

"Ya!" Daisy and Violet cheered. "You have a cute boyfriend Misty!"

"HE'S NOT MY-" Misty was about to shout, before there was a loud rumbling sound. "What the hell is that?"

Then, there was a loud explosion, and a massive machine with...a massive vacuum with a giant hose rolled into the room.

"So sorry to break in on you ladies," a familiar female voice said, causing Red to groaned '_Should have known..._'he thought.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Another familiar male voice said.

**-Insert Team Rocket Motto theme-**

"Prepare for trouble…"

"…Make it double."

"…To protect the world from devastation…."

"…To unite all people-" "PIKACHU!" Shouted Pika as he blasted them with a thunderbolt, causing the machine to be destroyed, and sending them all flying into the distance.

**-End Theme-**

"WHAT THE HELL, HE DIDN'T EVEN LET US FINISH!" James shouted.

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN..." *twinkle*

**~With the others~**

Pika huffed in annoyance, while Red gave his Pokémon an approving nod. "..." He said to the three girls.

"Really? You'll pay for all of the damage they caused?" Daisy asked, shocked before he grinned "Well, Misty sure knows how to pick e'm, your sooo sweet." And then she bent over, and gave Red a small kiss right to the lips, much to the surprise of the others.

However...Red took it a step further as he deepened the kiss, causing Daisy's eyes to go wide as it then turned into a short but amazing Make-out session, to the further shock of the others, including Misty, who's eyes were about to pop out of her skull, and her jaw on the floor.

When it ended, Daisy's hair was in a mess, and a dazed look on her face "Wow..." she said, in a dazed voice. "Not only does he have good looks...hes an _amazing _kisser."

*Thump*

The others turned to see Misty had fainted from what had just happened, her leg's twitching.

"..." Red said, and the girls just laughed.

"Ya, I guess so." Daisy said, "Again, thanks for those pointers. Now Misty doesn't have to stay here and she can become a Pokemon Master!"

Red raised an eyebrow at that "...?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Lily asked, "She wants to become a Pokémon Master, but she couldn't really travel to far from the gym because we use to suck. But now thanks to you, she can begin traveling more!"

Red blinked at that, before an evil glint appears in his eyes as he grinned at Misty's unconscious form

'_Oh yes, this will be perfect, When i'm done with you Misty you will be able to defeat me at least once out of every ten battles."_ Misty couldn't help but whimper in fear as Red picked her unconscious form up. Much to the other sisters' delight as they took pictures, so that they could black mail Misty if the time ever presented itself.

**GAME PAUSE**

**That's that! Now remember to review and thank 117jorn if you want to. Also check out his fic 'Mass effect: Life is a game' co-written by yours truly, but most of the credit goes to him. I only do about 40% of the fic. Why are you still reading this? Hurry shoo shoo and read it!**

**~RebukeX7**


	10. Megavolt!

**Disclaimer: If owned Pokémon you'd still be watching the show.**

**First Replies**

**Guest:** **Dude... /:l could just stick with the original story? please? I hate Naruto. (Posted on chapter 9)**

**RebukeX7: pretty sure that outside of the one AUTHORS NOTE I didn't really bring ANYTHING from Naruto in to this story….**

**People need accounts so I can freaking PM them…how the hell did my option to accept anon reviews get turned on? -_- anyway on to the story**

**Chapter 8: Megavolt**

**PLAY**

**~Vermillion City~**

As Red, Brock, and Misty entered Vermillion city; Brock couldn't help but congratulate Red for their speedy arrival.

"Good job Red I can't believe we got here so quickly!" Red turned his head to Brock and raised an eyebrow.

"…?"

"Well it's just that many trainers are known to get lost attempting to reach Vermillion city." Misty tried to explain to Red, who gave her a look of genuine disbelief.

"…?"

"Don't ask me what kind of dumbass goes on an adventure without a map!" Misty responded slightly offended because neither she nor Brock had their maps on them either. Red then gave her an even more skeptical look.

"!"

"Listen I know it's a straight line to Vermillion from Cerulean, but people can still get lost! Some people are just plain stupid and shouldn't even have Pokémon to begin wi-" Misty stopped as she noticed Red had begun rocking an a fetal position while poking the ground while muttering something that suspiciously sounded like alternate selves being dumbasses and cursing someone called Ash under his breath.

"Anyway look on the Brightside we're hear AND you managed to snag a bunch of Pokémon." Brock tried to comfort Red. Misty Just snorted and looked away.

"More like stole…" She muttered to herself as she recalled the group's meeting with AJ.

**-Flashback: AJ's Gym** –

**Pokémon OST: Burning battlefield **

Red and AJ in front of each other; sharing similar looks of determination. Well AJ was Red on the other hand was bored as hell.

"Go Sandshrew!"

"Blasty…"

"Quick Sand shrew use-"

"Blast! Blastoise!" The large water type shouted to its trainer causing his eyes to narrow.

"What did…you say..?" Red asked calmly despite his growing anger. The Blastoise then pointed to the Sandshrew's back which had bruises on it.

"Hey are we going to battle or no-"

**BGM: interrupted**

**BGM: Red orchestral remix**

"Did you put those bruises on your Pokémon?" Red asked as a shadow covered his eyes from view. AJ snorted and gave Red a condescending look.

"And what if I did? Sandshrew needs to get stronger and that is all that matters." AJ said with a smirk, causing both Misty and Brock to face-palm.

"Oh boy…" Misty sighed.

"He's fucked."

"Remember this day as it will be the last Pokémon battle you'll ever have with your current Pokémon." Red nearly growled at the young man. "**Hydro-cannon!"**

The poor trainer saw water, and then blackness."

**BGM: END**

**Flashback: End**

"_Well at least the Pokémon are in good hands….I think…"_ Misty thought with a sweat drop.

**-With Bill-**

"WHY! WHY MUST YOU TAUNT ME SO?" The researcher cried as he watched 20 more Pokémon load into his inaccessible PC.

**-Back to Red-**

"…" Red stated as they began to enter the Pokémon center. Red walked towards the counter and set his party's Poke balls in front of a sad Nurse Joy.

"Sorry but you are going to have to wait awhile all of the emergency rooms are being used right now." Nurse joy told the boy sadly, much to his complete confusion. Calmly Red pointed his finger behind her where the healing machine stood.

"…"

The silence was deafening as the nurse and the master stared each other. The pink haired thought for a second that she could HEAR him blink. Finally after a little longer of staring at each other with the most deadpan expressions Brock and Misty have ever seen in their lives; Nurse Joy spoke.

"…Well there is that…" Nurse Joy said thoughtfully causing Brock and Misty to face fault as Red sweat dropped. As Nurse Joy began healing the Pokémon Misty decided to ask the question that was on everybody's minds.

"How are all of these Pokémon so injured?" The pink haired woman sighed at the question before turning to them.

"You see all of these Pokémon were injured by Lt Surge's Raichu. This city's gym leaders is strong and doesn't like to take it easy on young trainers, so I suggest you go somewhere else for a bit and come back when you're stronger." Joy said as she handed Red his Pokémon back.

"…"

"Your funeral kid." Red gave her a look of appreciation before heading to his PC.

"Whatcha doing Red?" Misty asked puzzled as he loaded one of his Poke balls into his PC.

"…"

"True, when fighting gym leaders it is most helpful to use Pokémon that have an advantage over their types, but who are you going to switch Blasty with?" Red smiled at her and wagged his finger causing the red-head to huff.

"Fine, as long as you beat that ass hole!" Misty growled to herself red looked at her confusion written clearly on his face. It was Brock that answered for her.

"You see Surge completely annihilates Misty in terms of Pokémon battles, which is quite funny considering I can beat Surge. When Surge fights Misty it is a VERY quick battle." Brock said with a smirk making the Water- gym leader glare at him.

"Yeah he beats me about as fast as I beat you!" Came Misty's retort making Brock glare right back at her. Red cleared his throat and gave them a look that clearly said: "It doesn't matter because I can beat you both at the same time just as fast" Thus ending the argument.

Red waved his hand to signal them to follow him before he started his trek to fight Surge.

**-Viridian City Gym-**

"So another brat comes to fight me? Well I'll make this quick." Surge stated with a large grin. Red just tilted his hat over his eyes; signaling the beginning of the fight.

**BGM: Pokémon Red: Gym leader battle theme**

Red was about to throw his Poke ball when he noticed that surge only had one ball on him.

"Where are the rest of your Pokémon?" Red asked in complete disbelief.

"AHAHAH I only need my Raichu to defeat you! Now go! Raichu!" Surge shouted as he release his Poke ball.

"Are you fucking serious! How the hell did you even beat those other trainers! The Cerulean sisters are a bigger threat than you!" Red actually _shouted_ stunning his traveling companions.

"Did R-red just _yell_?" Brock asked in a disturbed whisper.

"T-t-that was _Unholy." _Misty murmured to herself with wide eyes

"Don't under estimate me! There is no way a brat like you could defeat my-"Surge was cut off by the sound of a Poke ball opening.

"Go Rhyperior!"

**~Red's Pokedex~**

**Rhyperior the ground type Pokémon**

**Red's Rhyperior is level 86 its move set consists of**

**Drill Run, Earth quake, Mega Horn, and Rock Wrecker**

**After training becoming a Master and collecting various Pokémon Red learned that he LOVED trolling electric gym leaders with his Rhyperior.**

**~Pokedex: END~**

"Rhyperior!" The large rock type yelled as it towered over the mouse Pokémon. Surge paled and Brock looked like he just saw two girls making out.

"I have to find a way to breed that!" He shouted making the previously gaping Misty face-palm"

"Raichu! **Thunderbolt!"**

"Rhyperior! Tank it and smash Raichu in to the wall with **drill run**!" The Rock-type roared as the electricity flowed over him, doing nearly zero damage, he ran to the immobile Raichu that was putting all of its energy into its attack. Rhyperior gave a battle cry as it released a devastating blow to the small Pokémon that launched it like a cannonball into the wall behind its master.

"R-raich-chu" The severely damaged Raichu attempted to stand up as sparks flew from his cheeks.

"Raichu!" Surge shouted before he felt a shiver run up his spine.

**BGM: END**

**BGM:** **Pokémon Heart Gold Soul Silver - Final Battle Vs. Red**

"Tell me…did you learn your lesson…?" Red drawled as his eyes were still covered by a shadow. Surge gulped as he felt a cold sweat begin on his face.

"Bring more than one Pokémon to a fight?"

"…no…"

"Use more than one Pokémon?"

"…No …but that's a good idea…"

"Then what!" Surge shouted at the boy, who raised his Poke ball; returning Rhyperior to his Poke ball. Red pulled out another Poke ball and through.

"Don't underestimate …Master Red…" Red drawled before throwing his Poke ball. "…Pika!"

"Pika Pika!"

"But wait Pika doesn't know any rock type moves…does he?" Honestly Brock didn't know as he was still trying figure out how Red's Pikachu learned surf.

"No clue." Misty answered truthfully. "Red tends to break my perceptions of the Pokémon world, so I I'm just going to accept what he can do…I don't think he can surprise me anymore." Misty sighed and Brock agreed with her statement.

But they were wrong….

When they would one day look back on this day six years from now they would laugh at how foolish their younger selves were.

"Pika…it's been awhile since we used _that_, but I believe it's time." Red said gravely. The Pikachu looked at the heavily damaged Raichu before turning back quickly to its master.

"Pika! Pika!" The small Pokémon shouted in alarm.

"I know that there is a 90% chance the Raichu will die from this next attack." Red said to everyone's horror. "But I have complete faith that the gym leader is not a complete poser and that he trained his Raichu well enough that it will live!" Pikachu looked sadly at the injured Raichu, and he could not help the small tear that came from its eye.

**BGM: End**

**BGM: Pokémon: Tears of Life**

"Pika… pikapika pi (_I'm so sorry young one)_ The Raichu gave a solemn smile as it knew its time was up…this was no bluff from the smaller Pokémon.

"Rai...Rai...ch-u (_I'm going to end this with a bang I hope you are watching me mom...dad...)"_ The Raichu begin limping towards the Pikachu and soon it began to walk...and finally sprint on all fours to the smaller Pokémon surprising everyone including Surge who was yelling at his Pokémon to stop.

But it didn't hear its Master

It had a Job to complete.

And so the Raichu ran towards Pika while performing the last Quick attack that it ever would. As it ran with sparks shooting frantically from its cheeks no one in the area noticed Red's smile.

"Pika…" Red began as more electricity flew from the Raichu.

"**RAICHU!"** The orange Pokemon yelled as it became golden in color from surrounding itself in lightning, stunning all those, except Red, present.

"**Megavolt!" (It's a real move in the manga it's a thunderbolt that is ten times stronger than a normal one)**

Pika was quickly surrounded in lightning just as Raichu was about to connect the time seemed to move in slow motion as the two Pokémon stared each other down.

"Pika…_ (Well. I'll be…)"_ Pika smirked as Raichu grinned.

"Rai…_ (Bang.)"_

***BOOOOM***

**BGM: END**

When the dust settle a majority of the gym was destroyed when everyone looked around they saw Raichu unconscious on a pile of rubble with Pika rubbing its head. Surge sighed in relief when he noticed that his Pokémon was still breathing. Unbeknownst to the two trainers, who were staring at each other, a majority of the town and some reporters were currently watching the two.

"…You knew that Raichu…would unlock that move-"

"**Volt tackle**" Red corrected.

"**-Volt tackle. **Why…?" Surge asked paying no attention to the reporters. Red sighed before answering, he too ignoring the cameras as he knew what he was about to say is important.

"It takes more that strength, strategies, and an abundance of Pokémon to be a Master" Red said, but before Surge could question him he continued. "It takes character. A Master must be ready to help his fellow trainer reach new heights and surpass all limitations. Despite your Raichu being a little "Old" to learn the move I saw its determination and helped unlock its true potential for you to become a better gym leader." Surge barked out a laugh before tossing something to Red.

**Thunder badge received!**

**Badges 3 of 8 obtained**

**HM: Fly can be used to travel from city to city outside of battle.**

"Also take this." Surge tossed a wad of cash at Red.

**+500,000 Poke dollars**

*Sniff* Shocked by the noise Red turned to see that a majority of the tow, reporters, cameraman, Misty and even Brock had tears in their eyes. He guessed it was from his speech walking to a camera he turned to a reporter

"…?"

"Yes this is broadcasting worldwide." The news lady said making Red smile before he narrowed his eyes in determination at the camera.

"…Listen up… I am Red Ketchum" Red began as he cleared his throat, which was sore from being used so much in one day "Lance, Steven, Wallace, Cynthia, and Alder…your titles…are mine and Giovanni?" Red chuckled. "Your ass is grass and I'll give you one guess to find out who the mower is this warning also goes to Archie, Cyrus, "N", Maxie and any other criminal douche bag that comes across me."

"Oh…my God…" Misty muttered to herself as Red just made himself the number one enemy to A LOT of powerful people. Misty wasn't sure if even Red could beat all of them, she quickly shook those thoughts from her head. _"What am I saying? Of course he can! And I will be with him every step of the way."_ Misty swore to herself. She wasn't about to let some criminals take her best friend/boyfriend/whatever their relationship was away from her.

"…Come at me…" Red told the camera with a smirk before turning away. He suddenly stopped and glared back at the camera, he wasn't sure why he was about to say this but something told him to.

"And stay the fuck away from my mountain!"

**-With Lance-**

"Kid's got guts I'll give him that" The young man said as he drank a glass of wine.

-**Steven-**

"Interesting…" Steven muttered to himself.

**-Wallace-**

"Oh I can't wait until our bout!"

**-Cynthia-**

The blonde haired woman stared at her television with a blush. When the Boy called her out she was going to laugh until she felt a familiar surge of pleasure surge through her.

"So that's who has been responsible for these strange feelings…he will be mine." Cynthia swore to herself, before she got up and prepared to take down more challengers.

**-Alder-**

"HAHAHA!" Alder laughed loudly. "Come get it brat!" He grinned at the television.

**~Orre region~**

A young spikey haired teen sat at his favorite diner when the news report played on the television He grinned at the screen before tipping the waiter.

"Well kid's going to have a lot of enemies'…how bout I take a few off of his hands?" The boy walked to his motorcycle which had an Umbreon and Espeon in the side-car. "Okay guys it's time we start our attack on team Snagem!" The two Pokémon made sounds of agreement before the boy revved the engine.

*Vrooooom*

**-Red-**

"…"

"You're right 3 down 5 to go let's see just where this journey takes us!" Brock said enthusiastically.

"Please you just want to see the girls of the world." Misty said amused making Brock adopt a sheepish smile and causing Red to shake his head.

**~Pause~**

**Omake!  
><strong>

**-Earlier that day outside of the Viridian gym-**

"Okay here's the plan when the twerp's Pokémon is damaged we can take and hold it hostage and FORCE him to work for us!" Jesse smiled to her team mates who nodded.

"Let's go-"Meowth was cut short as his world filled with pain.

***BOOOOOOM***

"How the fuck are we blasting off agaaaaiin!" James shouted as they flew in to the sky.

*Ding*

**~Omake: END~**

**117Jorn: What do you know you got off your lazy ass and uploaded chapter congratulations.**

**RebukeX7: Excuse me if we can't all write long ass chapters or get motivated to update like you!**

**117Jorn: You mad?**

**RebukeX7: You wish now after we finish up with Mass effect why don't we make our next collaboration HOTD? I kind of promised them I would make one…**

**117Jorn: But let me guess your lazy ass never got to it?**

**RebukeX7: NO! I just for the life of me can't decide how to do it. I mean the manga and anime are on hiatus so I guess if we do make it were going to have to make drastic changes to the plot.**

**117Jorn: And you care? You just skipped fucking 5 episodes of Pokémon with this chapter**

**RebukeX7: Details…details…**

**117Jorn: Just end the chapter.**

**Read and review**

**~RebukeX7**


	11. Misty's Training

**Disclaimer if I owned Pokémon this episode probably would have happened.**

**Chapter 9: Misty's Training**

**-Outside of VERMILLION CITY (yes I know I got the name wrong last chapter…my bad)-**

"Red how are we going to face all of those criminal organizations?" Misty shouted hysterically causing Red to raise an eyebrow at her.

"…?"

"Yes WE I'm not going to let you fight those freaks alone!" Misty shouted, affronted That Red would think she would leave him to fight all of those enemies.

"…?"

"Well…were friends…or something right?" Misty muttered with a blush causing Brock to snicker.

"Aww Misty has a little crush so cute." Brock stopped his teasing when Misty gave him her best glare. Red gave her a soft smile as he tilted his head.

"…"

"I know I'm not as strong as I hope but still…can't I do something?" Red felt sorry for the girl she looked like she was about to break down. There was one thing he could do for her but it was far to straining for Misty to handle. Red shook his head from those thoughts as he knew underestimating her would do more harm than good.

"…" Both Misty and Brock looked at him as if he was insane.

"What do you mean you can make me a water master in a week?" Red sighed as softened his gaze.

"…"

"I don't care about the risks you will not be alone in this." Misty told him defiantly Red shook his head with a sigh.

"…"

"Okay we'll begin in the morning." Misty agreed whole heartedly. Red gave her a smirk that caused a shiver to go up her spine.

"Oh this should be good." Brock muttered to himself.

"…" Red fastened a Poketch on his left wrist and switch to the phone app.

"What are you doing Red?" Brock asked as he was confused to see Red fiddling with a watch.

"…"

"Well I hope this friend of yours can help."

**-White room-**

"I'm sorry I must have something bat shit insane in my ear…you want me to WHAT!" A white haired male yelled into his phone.

"…"

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Rebuke muttered as he began to fiddle with a machine.

**-The next day-**

**RED's MASTER TRAINING NUMBER ONE: Knowing what's best for your Pokémon's growth.**

Red, Misty and Brock sat in a clearing early the next morning. Everyone sat and enjoyed the breeze and the sound of nature, but there was a sense of foreboding that was beginning to trouble Misty and Brock.

"…?"

"Of course I'll always do what's best for my Pokémon." Misty told Red sincerely, as she was beginning to think that this was some sort of test.

"…"

"I'm not sure why my Staryu hasn't evolved yet." Misty said unsurely, not sure if she liked where this was going. Red just gave her a blank stare as she began picking with the grass. "Well… I guess it doesn't get as much fighting time since I tend to use Starmie more often…"

"?"

"The reason I have both Starmie and Staryu is because back then I knew that Staryu would get more combat experience with me, than with my slacking sisters, even if it was limited."

"…and now?" Red asked softly. It was then that the other two knew _exactly _what was about to happen. Brock actually felt bad for his younger friend/rival.

"…I guess it'll benefit more from being with Daisy." Misty said sadly. "I don't want to do it…but it's not about what I want is it?" Misty asked with a sad smile. Red just grinned back making the gym leader stand up. "I'll head back to Vermillion and transfer it to her now."

"Don't be sad Misty; a trainer must do what's most important for their Pokémon." Brock tried to comfort, but al he got was a sad smile in response.

Misty decided then that she HATED that rule.

**-Later: Vermillion City: Pokémon center-**

To say that Daisy was stunned was an understatement. In fact she had spent the past two minutes asking if her sister was about to die.

"_Like...are you sure Misty?"_ Daisy asked for the thousandth time making the young red-head roll her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure Daisy… no matter how I look at the situation it'll benefit more with you, now that you are taking the gym seriously." Daisy, finally realizing that this was actually happening, gave her sister a grin.

"_Don't worry, like, I'll take great care of it."_

"I know you will; now I'll have to go now I have to train in the morning, Bye."

"_Bye."_

**TRAINING: COMPLETE**

**-Next Day-**

**RED's MASTER TRAINING NUMBER TWO: HATCHING A VALUEABLE PARTNER!**

"…" Red looked at Misty with a smirk before tossing her a pair of running shoes. Looking wearily at Red she slipped them on and raised an eyebrow at him.

"And how exactly is this going to help the fact that I'm down a Pokémon?" Misty asked skeptically causing Red to smirk. Red reached in to his bag and pulled out an egg, which he handed to the gaping Misty.

"…"

"You…expect me to run around this forest until this egg hatches…" Brock had to stop himself from laughing as he watched the young girl's eyebrow develop a nasty twitch. Red gave her an innocent look before tossing a Poke ball.

"Go Scizor!" Misty paled as the large red bug Pokémon came to view. She paled more when Red pointed at her. "Chase her down until the egg hatches."

"Scizor!" The Pokémon nodded before flying after a terrified Misty.

"AHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed as she was chased down. Brock shook his head before turning to Red.

"She's going to get even…you know that right?" Red snorted before lying down on the grass, and using his back pack as a pillow, he proceeded to fall asleep.

**-Five hours later-**

Misty fell down in exhaustion; she couldn't even count how many times she ran around that damn clearing. All she knew was that she was hurt and she wanted to hurt Red.

*CRACK!*

Glancing down she saw, much to her delight, the egg hatching looking closely to see what came from it. She was astounded when a small turtle like creature popped out.

**TRAINING: COMPLETE**

"Lapras!" the small Pokémon said softly. Misty's eyes grew wide as she glomped the nearest person in joy which was…

Scizor

Noticing this Misty was stunned when she realized that she didn't care and stepped forward to pick up the baby Pokémon.

**RED'S MASTER TRAINING NUMBER THREE: HAVE NO FEAR**

**TRAINING: COMPLETE**

"..Congratulations." Turning around she came face to face with Red. She grabbed his shoulder and gave a gently smile…

*BAM*

…before firmly planting her foot into his crotch.

"!" Red grabbed his crotch as he fell to his knees in pain. Brock, who was currently grasping his one, winced in sympathy. The battered Misty glared down at his fallen figure.

"Not red, not cool almost had a heart attack!" Misty shouted at the whimpering boy.

**-Next day: Mount Silver-**

**RED'S FINAL MASTER TRAINING: MOUNTAIN OF THE MASTER**

Misty and Brock found themselves on shock as they woke up at the base of a huge mountain, turning to the only person who could be responsible they found Red leaning against a nearby tree.

"…" Red tossed Misty a travel pack and three Poke balls.

"Four days to reach the top? What happens at the top and what is IN the mountain anyway?" Misty asked skeptically.

"…"

"'I'll be a water Pokémon Master if I can reach the top huh?" Misty asked herself before looking at the three Poke balls." I only have three Poke balls so one chance to make my full party…well here goes nothing." Misty sighed and headed in to the Mountain leaving behind Red and Brock.

"Should we go with her? The place is filled with trainers and random Pokémon." Brock asked uncertainly.

"…"

"Guess this is something she has to do alone. So…wanna go hit on some Jenny's?"

"!" Red grinned and bumped fists with Brock.

**-Inside Mount Silver-**

"This doesn't seem so bad…" Misty said to herself before she heard the sound of footsteps moving quickly. "The hell…" She muttered as an overweight hiker ran to her and invaded her personal space. "Excuse me sir…can I pass?" She tried to ask but the man didn't seem to hear her.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

"E-excuse me…?" Misty stuttered in disbelief.

**BGM: Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow trainer theme**

"Go Psyduck!"

"You only have one Pokémon sir…" Misty pointed out with a sweat drop, but once again she was ignored. _"Is this what Red always goes through?"_ She wondered before throwing her poke ball "Go Starmie!"

"**Water gun** now!"

"Psy?" It spoke as it tilted his head in confusion.

"Now you stupid Pokémon!"

"Starmie use **Ice beam!**" The poor Pokémon was instantly frozen, and when the Ice shattered the duck was unconscious.

**BGM: END**

"AHH YOU USELESS POKEMON I AM DONE WITH YOU!" The hiker yelled before releasing his Pokémon and running away leaving his poor Pokémon on the ground.

"Hey you ass! It's not his fault you suck!" But the hiker ignored her and continued to run away. Sighing to herself, Misty grabbed one of her Poke balls. "Well I can't just leave you hear…fine you can travel with me." And with that Misty gained herself her fourth Pokémon.

**-Ten minutes later-**

"_Well despite earlier this doesn't seem so bad…I mean if all battles are going to be that easy..."_ Looking forward she saw what looked like two Pikachu walking around in single file, deciding to ignore them she tried to continue on when one of them turned to her…

…and spoke.

"Hey pretty lady! I wanna battle." The Pikachu shouted with a little girl's voice.

"Me too me too!" The other one shouted as well. Looking closer Misty realized that not only were those two little girls, but they were, in fact, challenging her at the same time.

**BGM: Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow trainer theme**

"Go Pikachu!" The twins yelled nearly making Misty cry.

"_Fuck…me…" _Misty thought in despair.

"Why are you crying pretty lady?" One of them asked innocently.

Misty cried a little more.

**BGM: END **

**-Two days later-**

We can now find a battered Misty crawling on the ground towards what seems to be a spring within the cave. Crying in Joy Misty ran to the spring to take a much needed bath. Taking off her clothes she entered the hot spring and sighed in relief.

*Splash*

A wild slowpoke had jumped in to the water and landed right in front of a now pissed off Misty. The poor Pokémon turned its head slowly and stared at the most evil glare he had ever received.

"I've been electrocuted…chased…hit by rocks…have fallen down stairs do to my fatigue…all I wanted was a nice bath…and you fucking interrupt me?" Misty asked with a deathly whisper. "You know what happens next right…?" The poor Pokémon shook its head fearfully.

"Sl-slo" Before it could finish it saw a blur of red and white and then nothing.

**-Two more days later: Red-**

"This is the day she'll either be a Master or a failure." Brock said as he made breakfast.

"?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not suicidal enough to try your training." Brock scoffed.

**-With Misty-**

As Misty limped in to the next section of the mountain she was surprised by two things. One: there was an opening on the opposite wall behind a small spring that allowed light to shine through it, and two: Someone was standing in between the opening and herself.

He had Spikey brown hair and brown eyes; he was wearing a black shirtsleeve shirt with a collar and had light purple cargo pants on. Finally he had a white pack on his waist. He looked at Misty with a smirk, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"I'm guessing I can't just ask you to move?" The boy shook his head, still smirking.

"Afraid not, I promised an old rival and friend that I would be here to stop you." The teen almost sounded as if he regretted it.

"Who are you?" Misty asked as she reached for Starmie's Poke ball.

"A Pokémon Master." Misty couldn't help her gasp at his title. "But you can call me Blue." Misty began to tremble as she started putting the pieces together. This person was Red's rival a persona that was recognized as such by red himself. That means she was fucked.

"_No I can't show weakness now, if Red set this up then that means he believed in me!"_ Misty glared at him in determination making Blue give her a genuine smile.

"That's good, keep that look…now we both know you can't beat me, but I've been told to give you a handicap" Blue raised his index finger. "I will only use one Pokémon and if you can beat me… I'll heal your Pokémon and let you face what's behind me, but if you fail…" At this Blue gained a dark look _almost_ making Misty shiver. "I'll take your Pokémon and kick you off of this mountain.

A pause then…

"Bring it." Misty said bringing Blue's smile back.

"Good because if you didn't accept, that would be forfeit and I would have taken your Pokémon anyway." Misty had to hold back a sweat drop; she knew that if this was a week ago she would have tried to make a run for it.

"Let us begin." Blue said as Misty Threw her poke ball.

**BGM: Mew two strikes back: Pokémon theme**

"This will be a one on one battle it will end when one of the Pokémon is unable to continue the battle…or dead** (Seriously one chapter Blue had his Charmeleon kill a team rocket member's Pokémon…got me hooked on the manga at that point.) **Misty nodded in agreement.

"Go Starmie!"

"Gyara!" Blue shouted as something shot out from the water behind him casting a shadow on both trainers. Misty widened her eyes before narrowing them, refusing to fear the Pokémon.

Even if it was the biggest and most fierce looking Gyarados she had ever laid her eyes upon.

"**Hydro pump**!" The raging Pokémon roared and shot a powerful stream of water at the two, completely blocking them from Blue's vision. "Tsk, over already?" Blue widened his eyes at the water began to freezing, before shattering letting a light blue beam hit the Gyarados directly in its face, temporarily freezing it, before that ice two shattered.

"Good timing Starmie!" Misty praised her Pokémon before glaring back up at the Gyarados.

"Star…"

"Not bad, Gyara! Use **Dragon Breath** and hold nothing back, torch this whole room if you have to!" Blue commanded his Pokémon whose mouth began to be filled with a purple flame. _"Now what will you do? Will you run or will you fight?"_

"Star!" The Pokémon shouted to its master who just gave it a firm look.

"…" Misty nodded and smirked at Blue.

"_Non-verbal communication?...I thought only Red could pull that off…looks like you were right, she IS special."_ Blue thought as the Gyarados released the blast.

*BOOOM*

When the smoke cleared Blue actually gave a small sound of surprise as Misty and Starmie were both shielded by a barrier of energy.

"So…you found the TM I had hidden hmm?" Blue asked making Misty smirk. "Nice use of protect, Gyara! Hyper beam!" But to his surprise the Gyarados didn't reply instead it continued to glare at Misty, who returned the glare whole heartedly. "Hello did you hear me?" But the Pokémon didn't respond.

What Blue didn't know was that when Misty glared back, Gyara imagined Red and slightly older version of the red-head giving him the same look.

"_So this is what you meant when you said I couldn't win with Gyara against her." _Blue chuckled before raising his hands in defeat. "Alright you win."

**BGM: End**

"W-what?" Misty asked shocked Blue smirked at her before releasing Gyara, surprising both Misty and Gyara. Blue put his hands in his pockets before closing his eyes and walking away.

"You heard me, you win. I see you only have five Pokémon but I bet you can figure out what to do now." Blue answered as he continued to walk. "Also there is a healing machine in the corner so feel free to use it. I've done what I need to do time for me to get the fuck off of this mountain." Now Blue paused as he stood next to Misty. "I warn you what's at the top of this mountain will not go easy on you." And with that Blue left leaving a confused Misty behind with the powerful Gyarados.

"_Don't be sad Misty; a trainer must do what's most important for their Pokémon"_ Brock's words rang through her head.

Misty decided then that she LOVED that rule.

**-10 minutes later-**

After capturing, or re-capturing depending how you look at it, Gyara Misty quickly healed her Pokémon. She then swam across the spring and exited to the summit to face her final task.

**-Mount Silver: Summit-**

Misty was blinded by the Blizzard, but refused to head back after everything that she had done so. With sore muscles, she pushed herself though the high winds and thick snow. After a minute of walking she felt a great warmth flow through her and suddenly the blizzard stopped, and the snow melted. Misty allowed herself to gape as she actually saw trees and flowers _grow._ Misty then noticed that she had walked in front of a stone stair case; shrugging Misty decided to climb up it.

"You know I never understood why Red liked it so cold up here." Misty heard as soon as she made it to the top. Turning she noticed a young blonde teenager standing with her back to her. The teen had a long blonde pony-tail that was currently flowing in the wind. She was wearing a sleeveless orange sun dress on top of a long sleeve black turtleneck shirt. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pair of purple boots and on her back was a big white sun hat. The young woman seemed to be gazing up at the sky before she turned her gaze upon Misty, who was rewarded with the sight of a pair of shocking yellow eyes.

"Celebi return." The blonde said, not taking her eyes off of Misty as she placed the legend's poke ball back in her backpack, making the poor gym leader begin to feel self-conscious. "Misty right?" The red head nodded warily "Good then I can expect a challenge. Let's dance." She said with a smile, which Misty returned.

"Let's."

**BGM: Pokémon 2000- the power of one- Pokémon world Remix**

"Dody!" The blonde yelled as her Dodrio appeared in front of her, all three of its heads were ready for battle.

"Golduck I choose you!" Misty shouted as the blue Pokémon appeared poised for battle.

"**Drill peck!" ** The Dodrio charged at the Water Pokémon with all three of its heads.

"Counter with **Aqua jet!"**

"Golduck!" The Pokémon shouted as it became covered in water and shot at the charging Pokémon. The two collided causing a small explosion that knocked them away from each other.

"**Whirlwind!"** The blonde shouted. The three-headed Pokémon released a gust of wind the forced Misty to try to block it with her arms. When it ended she noticed that her Golduck was sent back into its Poke ball, and what took its place was….

"…Fuck me." The blonde muttered as she was covered by a shadow. Misty had to stop stifle a small laugh at the blonde's twitching eye.

"Gyara! **Hydro Pump!"** Misty ordered as her new Gyarados shot the bird with a powerful shot of pressurized water, knocking it out instantly. Frowning slightly at her bad luck, the yellow eyed master retrieved her Pokémon, before tossing out another ball.

"Go Chuchu!" A small Pikachu appeared with a bow on its ear, causing Misty's eyes to widen.

**-Flashback-**

"…?" Red turned to Brock.

"Yes, that's why it's hard to become a Pokémon breeder it's hard to find the best mates for various Pokémon." Brock told Red who nodded his head in understanding, before scratching Pika behind his ear.

"…"

"Whoa Pika has a mate already?" Brock asked with a grin, before turning to the Pikachu. "So who's the lucky girl bud?" To be honest Misty was curious to and turned to Red.

"…"

"Seriously? The trainer didn't care?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow causing Red to adopt a sheepish smile as he scratched his head.

"…"

"Sounds like the girl loved you or something." Brock said causing Misty to frown slightly and Red to roll his eyes.

"…"

"Hey I know a subject change when I see one." Brock raised his hands in defense.

**-Back to present-**

"You're that girl red mentioned! Yellow right?" Misty asked causing Yellow to smile. 'So he's been talking about me? I got a message for you to deliver to him later for me, but for now Chuchu use **fly **then hit it with a **Thunderbolt**!" Misty thought that the poor girl needed a psych-exam.

"Umm Yellow? I don't think-_are you fucking serious_?" Misty gaped as the Pikachu proceeded to _fly_ in to the air and strike down Gyarados with an incredible amount of electricity. The large Water-type grunted before passing out.

"Gyara, return."

"Chuchu return."

"Go Golduck!"

"Get em' Gravvy!" The blonde shouted as her Golem appeared. _I'm at a disadvantage, so I'll have to use __**Spirit Synchronization."**_

**( Yellow has many abilities unique only to her which include, limited telekinesis, reading the thoughts/memories/emotions of Pokémon, healing, and she can synch her spirit with Pokémon to increase their power levels immensely…I shit you not look it up. She was the original hacker fuck action replay)**

Suddenly the Golem felt its power nearly double as it glared at the Golduck.

"**Aqua jet!"** Misty ordered as her Pokémon shot forward at the Golem surrounded by water. To her horror the Golem took the hit and grabbed her Golduck.

"**Mega punch!"** Misty looked on in shock as her Pokémon was dealt a crippling blow that sent it fly off of the mountain. She watched the Pokémon sail of the mountain and their eyes met for an instance, unknown to her at the time that instant was all she needed.

"_Please save yourself with Aqua jet or something I don't want to be a master at the cost of your life."_ Time seemed to slow as she thought this and too her shock the Golduck actually _nodded _as if he heard her. Both the trainer and the Master watched in shock as the Golduck regained its balance and shot forward into the Golem again. The Golem winced in slight pain before grabbing the Pokémon again.

"_Blizzard!"_ Misty thought and to her shock all of her surroundings were incased in ice, including the two Pokémon. As the ice shattered around the two, both fell down in pain but Golduck quickly stood up. _"This is my chance!"_ Misty thought in realization. "Quick **Aqua jet **one more time!" Misty shouted as her Golduck charged into the downed Golem and finished it off. The blue Pokémon winced as it tried to stand, but soon fell to its knees and succumbed to its injury.

"You did good Golduck, return." Misty retrieved her Pokémon as yellowed mirrored her actions with narrowed eyes.

"_She can communicate non-verbally like Red, but she doesn't seem to notice it just yet. Being able to use a move without your opponent knowing takes a long time of training, it took Red awhile before he could pull it off and I still can't do it. Yet this girl can do it so easily? Now I see why Red asked me to test her." _Yellow thought as she tossed her next Poke ball._ "Were both down to four let's make it count!"_

"Ratty!"

"Seaking!" As the two Pokémon appeared Misty couldn't help but think back to her battle with Blue.

**-Flash back-**

"_Fuck!"_ Misty thought as the purple flames shot at her something told her that this wasn't a regular fire attack and looked worriedly to her Pokémon, which looked back to her._ "I have to __**protect**__ Starmie!_ " She thought as she began to move to cover her Pokémon, but to her relief Starmie used Protect on both of them before the attack made contact.

"Star! (_Don't do that again idiot!)"_

"_I may be an idiot"_ Misty nodded her head_ "but I won't let you die, and if you think that I will then you are the true idiot! But let's take this douche down!" _Misty smirked at Blue.

**-Back with Misty-**

"_At the time I didn't think much of it, but now I am starting to think there is more to it and it looks like Yellow knows what, but I doubt she'll tell me during this battle."_ Misty glared at Yellow_ "I have to try harder."_

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Trainer Red Epic orchestral version**

"_Seaking if you can hear me use __**Poison Jab."**_ Misty thought once Seaking looked at her. To her delight, and Yellow's horror the Fish like Pokémon shot towards the raticate with high speed.

"_Fuck!"_ Yellow cursed as she synched with Ratty. "Dodge and use** Double edge!**" Her Pokémon barely dodged the charging Pokémon, but not without the horn scratching its side. The Raticate then knocked out the Seaking with its double edge. Yellow let out a small smile when the Pokémon was knocked out; turning to Misty she paled when Misty was smirking at her.

"_Hmm so somehow you can remotely empower your Pokémon to new heights hmm?" _Yellow frowned when she realized she could understand the Orange haired girl.

"Yes and it seems you can communicate without saying anything like Red am I right?" Misty nodded. "I can tell it's not as good as Red as I can tell that you still need eye contact for it to work. I'm guessing this is the first time you have used it effectively, so I am much honored to be your test subject." Yellow smiled at Misty who did the same.

"_Don't get too confident you see you doomed your own Pokémon." _Misty smirked.

"Explain."

"_Because you more than doubled Raticate's strength he takes more damage from double edge." _Yellow paled and Misty Continued. _"And on top of my poison…"_

*Thump*

"Ratty!" Yellow shouted as her Pokémon fainted. _"And then there were three…"_ She thought to herself, before tossing her Poke ball

"Omny!"

"Lapras!"

"_**Thunderbolt! **__And during this battle ill need you to look back at me to know what to do next!__**"**_Misty thought when Lapras looked at her. Confused, but not stupid, Lapras followed her master's commands and struck the Omastar down. Yellow gritted her teeth at the unexpected attack. "_Another!" _and the poor Omastar was struck down once again.

"_It's been awhile sense I had to face someone this tough, what the hell happened to her in this damn mountain?"_ Yellow thought in wonder as she pointed at the Lapras. "Hit it with Water gun!" Yellow shouted when Lapras glanced back to its master.

"_Quick counter with __**Hydro pump!" **_Lapras barely managed to execute the attack before the water gun hit him. _"This is insane…_" Misty thought as the two torrents of water struggled for dominance. _"The water gun is powerful enough to match Lapras' Hydro Pump!"_ She watch in horror as Lapras lost the battle and was hit with the water gun.

"Quick follow up with **Hydro Pump** and then **Blizzard!"** Lapras was quickly knocked back by the water and looked back to its master.

"_Shoot a __**thunderbolt **__into the blizzard before it reaches you!"_

"Lapras!" the Pokémon shouted as it fired a bolt of lightning in to the oncoming storm before it was frozen solid. Unlike Golduck's Blizzard which recovered the ground in snow, the overpowered Omastar actually _changed_ the weather and it began to snow lightly. The winds from the attack were so intense that both girls' hair ties were snapped off by the attack causing their hair to fall down freely. Misty's reached her shoulders, while Yellows reached her mid back.

Both were cold as fuck.

The two girls looked each other intensely before a thump was heard as Omastar fell over, knocked out.

*Crack!*

Misty glanced over and to no one's surprise Lapras fell out of the block of ice, unconscious.

"Achoo!*sniff*" Yellow sneezed as she attempted to keep warm by rubbing her arms. She put on her hat to keep her ears warm, and glared at Misty, who was obviously trying to stifle a laugh.

"_She's too cute, it's no wonder Red probably had a thing for her." _Misty thought amused. Her eyes widened when she saw the shorter girls blush. "_Crap did she "hear" that."_

"Yup, you obviously need training with that technique ask Red for some pointers when we're done here." Yellow had to stifle her own laugh at Red's red-haired friend's red face.

"_Whoa, Red-ception"_ Yellow quickly shook the weird thought from her head before grabbing another Poke ball.

"Go kitty!" Now Mist was expecting a lot of things when she heard name "Kitty" what she didn't expect though was…

"Butterfree!" The Pokémon said enthusiastically.

The silence was deafening.

Slowly turning to Yellow she asked the question that would be on anyone's mind at that point.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Her blunt question made the shorter girl look down and kick the snow awkwardly.

"W-what? I thought it was a good name!" the poor Master said awkwardly with her face burning, making Misty squeal.

"So cute! You HAVE to let me make you my younger sister after this battle is over!" Yellow looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Younger? I'm older than you!"

"Details…details…" Misty said dismissively, before tossing another Poke ball. "Go Slowbro!" When the Pokémon turned to her she sent the same message she sent to Lapras.

"_**Yawn!"**_ The Pokémon happily obliged and yawned in front of the flying Pokémon

"**Bug buzz** now!" The Butter free, named Kitty release a loud buzzing that created a shockwave and knocked the Slowbro down. Severely damaged the pink Pokémon looked up at its master, who sighed.

"_**Slack off…"**_ Misty shrugged and the Pokémon rolled on its side and relaxed. As soon as it did most of its wounds began to heal, seeing this, Yellow turned to her Pokémon and shouted a command.

"Quick Kitty, use it again!" But to her despair Butterfree had fallen asleep.

"_**Psyshock**__ now!" _The Slowbro released a wave of psychic energy severely damaging the sleeping Pokémon. _"One more time!"_ The poor Kitty err _Butterfree _was taken down instantly. "_**Slack off."**_ To say that the last round pissed Yellow off would be an understatement. She wasted no time in throwing her last Poke ball.

"Chuchu." As soon as the Pikachu appeared it felt its power spike immensely. '"**Fly** then strike that Bastard down now!" Wondering what pissed her master off, the Pikachu flew in to the sky before sending a wave of lightning at the down Pokémon, instantly knocking it out.

**BGM: END **

"Starmie it's your time to shine!" Misty yelled as her most faithful Pokémon appeared she looked at quickly. _"Stand in front of me and spam __**thunderbolt**__ and when I tell you to move jumped to the side and use __**protect**__ on both of us as fast as you can, this is a gamble!"_

"Star!" The water-type shouted as it spammed thunder bolts at the Pikachu forcing it to dodge in air.

"Are you ready? Because this is my strongest Pokémon and you are at a type disadvantage. If you lose you won't become a Master." Yellow told Misty who, to her shock, just laughed.

"I would have been nervous if you told me this a week ago, but now? I don't care because I realized something." Misty said with a smirk.

"And what is that?"

"At the end of the day I am still Cerulean city's gym leader!"

**BGM: Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow Gym battle**

"That's a nice attitude! Now it's time to end this Chuchu! **Volt Tackle."** Shooting from the sky like a bolt of unstoppable lightning the Pikachu shot at Starmie at incredible speeds.

"_Now!"_ Misty looked at Starmie making it jump to the side. Yellow looked on in horror as the unstoppable Pikachu when straight at Misty.

"Shit!" Yellow cursed feeling that her Pokémon was as panicked as she was. "Chuchu stop! Cancel the attack! The lightning dispersed as the Pikachu went straight towards a smirking Misty.

*Splat*

**BGM: END**

To Yellows disbelief a barrier appeared around Misty as soon as Pikachu was about to run in to the Red-head. Looking to the side she saw that Starmie had cast protect on its master.

Slowly Chuchu slid down the barrier before landing in a heap on the ground, unconscious.

"Looks like I win." Misty said with a chuckle. Yellow slowly turned her head to her in disbelief.

"W-why would you do that?" Yellow stuttered as tears began to fill her eyes, she was scared for the girl damn it!

**BGM: DEATH NOTE THEME OST**

"At first I kept asking myself as I traveled up this _damn mountain_ why people would attack a tired young girl covered in bruises, knowing that her Pokémon were weak and so was she." Misty said as she walked towards Yellow slowly with her head down. When she got closer Yellow started walking back in fear. "But soon I found my answer, and do you know what it was?" Yellow shook her head fearfully as she took another step back and began to fall off the mountain. Misty reached forward and grabbed the girl's hand and was doing a great combination of grinning and glaring.

"_Dear God…my life is in her hands right now!" _Yellow thought, eyes wide in fear.

"It's because humanity is scum! Humans will do anything for glory and a sense of victory, even attack a young girl!" Misty _growled _before smiling widely. "This is what Red-sama wanted me to learn! This is his light!"

"Humanity is not that bad!" Yellow shouted in anger. _"This psycho bitch missed the point entirely!"_

"And you call yourself a master! This is why Masters spend most of their time with Pokémon! This is why Red was perfectly content on this god forsaken mountain!" Yellow shook her head frantically.

"T-t-hats not true!" Yellow shouted weakly, her resolve breaking.

"Why else would Red be up on this mountain? It sure as fuck isn't for the _weather_!" Misty then smiled. "How many times were _you_ challenged when you were tired? How many times did YOU have to stop power hungry humans from corrupting the legends! I _know_ you know about Mew-two! What about Red's Evee?" Misty grinned when she felt Yellow stop shaking.

"*Sniff*" Yellow tried to use her free hand to wipe away her tears. Misty wiped them away softly with her thumb. Yellow looked up and gasped when she saw a gentle expression on the red-heads face. Misty leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You can join us…" Misty said as she tightened her grip on Yellows arm. "Or you can fall like everyone else." Misty whispered harshly, relaxing her hold on the small girl, causing Yellow to begin falling back.

"Wait I'll join you!" Yellow shouted in determination as her tears dried.

"You'll join me …_what?"_

"I'll join you Kir-er I mean Water Pokémon Master Misty." Misty pulled her up and was quickly glomped by the young blonde, who was still shaking as she held on to Misty.

"I-I-I was _so_ scared." Yellow sobbed making Misty hug her tighter.

"_All according to plan! Your dream will become reality Red!"_ Misty grinned as she rubbed the smaller girls back. "It's okay I wasn't going to drop you. You're too precious to Red and _me." _Misty released her hold on Yellow.

"Really?"

"Of course Along with Red and me, we'll be the GODS of this new world." Misty said causing Yellow to smile.

**BGM: END**

**-5 minutes later-**

"Welcome to team Red. Okay this is what I need you to do, I heard from Red that he had a friend that always disguised herself as a boy, answer me , was it you?" Yellow nodded. Good then I'll need you to be our spy. You are going to infiltrate the crime organization that resides in whatever region we are in and send information back and help us take them down from the inside out. You are a Master so I doubt anyone, including the bosses, could beat you."

"Okay I'll do it, but before I leave I have something for you." Yellow said before running behind a nearby boulder and pulling out a suitcase.

"These are some new clothes Red told me to buy you if you obtained the rank of Water-Pokémon Master." Yellow said as she handed Misty the suit case. Opening the suitcase Misty smiled at her new clothes. "Also I found your hair-band; mine seems to have flown off the mountain." At this Misty shook her head.

"Keep it I'm going to keep my hair down."

"Really?" Yellow asked in surprise making Misty nod. Smiling, she quickly re-did her signature pony tail.

"Let me get changed." Misty said as she began to try on her new clothes.

**-Another 5 minutes later-**

"So how does it look?" Misty asked a red-faced Yellow as she finished dressing. She was now wearing and open sky-blue jacket over a white and blue one-piece swimsuit and also had on a pair of white flip flops. **(Think how she looks in heart gold/ Soul silver)**

"G-great." A wide-eyed Yellow stuttered before shaking her head.

"Well we'll meet up later, now I have to climb back down this mountain." Misty sighed in despair before she was handed the end of a rope by Yellow. "What's this?"

"An escape rope." Yellow answered as she wrapped Misty up in it. When she was wrapped by the entirety of it, Yellow turned to her. "Okay, now before I pull this rope I have a message for you to deliver to Red…"

**-later: With Red-**

Brock and Red watched as Misty suddenly appeared spinning in front of them, in new attire, which was Brock-approved.

"Catching her balance she Ran and gave Red a huge hug, while shouting "I did it!" over and over causing Red to chuckle.

"?"

"Yes I did learnt the lessons, and don't worry your dream will be realized!" Red was confused at that but played it off as her promising to never give up.

"_I sent her there where all of those trainers would randomly challenge her in order that she learned the most important lesson of all: No matter how tired you are never give up! A lot of people are known to go insane, but I'm glad Misty made it out all right._ Red thought as Misty stepped back with a small limp.

If only you knew Red…if only you knew..

"…?"

"Oh yeah don't worry about it, I'm a little sore from part of a two-part message Yellow demonstrated on me.

"?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"Well one was this…" Misty trailed off before giving Red a searing kiss making Brock jaw-drop in jealousy. "And two…"

*thump*

This time it was Misty's knee that had planted itself in Red's crotch, making Brock once again hold his while cringing in sympathy.

"She said that was for not calling or keeping in contact when you "Left" whatever that means." Red nodded on the ground as his eyes were closed in agony. When Misty began to walk away Brock looked over at the younger male.

"You okay?" Brock asked concerned. To his surprise Red jumped back up with a grin before reaching into his pants and pulling out a cracked cup, making Brock gape.

**PAUSE**

**-Omake-**

"Where the fuck is Yellow?" Rebuke asked as Blue walked towards a portal.

"I don't know and it's not my problem, she's a big girl now." Blue said bluntly before entering the portal to his home dimension.

"What the worst that could happen?" Rebuke shrugged and turned his PS7 on.

**RebukeX7: And once again I did this chapter on my own!**

**117Jorn: Yup! He did it all by himself *sniff* he's growing up so fast!**

**RebukeX7: WHAT WAS THAT?**

**117Jorn: You got something in my ears, you know what I said!**

**RebukeX7: Oh it's on! *Draws katana Sword* See you guys later; I gotta settle this...argument with Jorn here.**

**117Jorn: *Draws a Shotgun and pumps it* same here.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	12. Perfume and Panties

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, the colors of Pallet town would be the main characters**

**ALSO before anyone asks in japan Red's rival's name is GREEN but in the American Version it's BLUE. But since it doesn't really matter that much and because I'm far too lazy to correct something that TECHNICALLY isn't even wrong Red's rival (the pro version of Gary) will stay Blue and the girl that has trolled Red a countless number of times will stay Green.**

**So to sum up the guy Gary wishes he can be is Blue and the girl who fucked Red over many times is Green.**

**Chapter 10: Perfume and Panties**

**PLAY**

**~ Celadon City~**

"You know when I think about the speed in which we reach these cities I can't help but think that we are missing some crazy adventures that would happen on the side." Misty said as she glanced around the new city.

"…" Red shrugged as they continued to walk.

"You're right, whatever we missed are probably useless wastes of time." Misty agreed before putting her hands in her coat pockets and closing her eyes, taking in the nice smell of the city.

"You know something has been bothering me ever since Misty came back from her training." Brock told Red as he scratched his chin.

"?"

"Well it's just that your name is Red, and Misty fought two other masters named Blue and Yellow that were born in your town as well." Brock pointed out making the two masters look at him with raised eyebrows.

"And?" Misty asked not seeing where this was going.

"Well does pallet town like breed masters or something? Any other colors we should be worried about red? There is no **Green** walking around too is there?" Brock joked and laughed with Misty at the absurd question. Quickly realizing that they were the only ones laughing they turned to Red who was looking at them as if something just exploded right in front of him. Quickly stopping their laughter, Misty and Brock looked at Red with disbelief.

"Are you fucking serious?" Brock asked before face palming.

"There actually is a Gre-"Misty was cut off as Red quickly covered her mouth.

"Shush!" Red shushed her hysterically as he looked around in all directions frantically. "It's already bad enough that you said her name once! Don't say it again!" Red said nervously as he began to sweat.

"'A-are you _scared_?" Brock asked as he looked at the hysterical boy.

"Whenever you say _that _name _she_ always shows up, and it's never ever _good_ for me! That bitch is a walking curse that screws me over every chance she gets! And if she doesn't do it directly then something she did earlier will!"

"It can't be _that _bad Red." Misty said prying off Red's hands. Red actually _gaped_ at her as if she said the most unrealistic thing he has ever heard.

"That _bitch_." Red spat the word out like poison. "Stole seven of my badges and using them she accidently created a legendary _abomination _that went berserk and almost killed me!"

"You actually expect us to believe that this girl _created_ legendary Pokémon." Brock asked as he crossed his arms in disbelief, even Misty thought that was a bit extreme even if it was Red talking. They started to doubt themselves, however, when Red kept staring at them conveying that he was not bullshitting.

"Well I doubt we'll see Gre-"

"_-She who must not be named." _Red corrected Misty quickly.

"_Her_, anytime soon I mean **what's the worst that can happen?"** Misty was caught off guard by the harsh glare she received and allowed herself to gape when Red fell on his knees and glared at the sky as tears fell from his eyes.

"FUUUUUU-"

**~Later~**

The group made their way through the city before coming to a complete stop in front of a perfume shop, deciding to take a slight detour to the gym they went inside the shop to see what it had to offer.

"Would you like to try a free sample young lady?" and elderly woman asked Misty as she raised a small lavender bottle in front of her. She had a very wrinkly face and her eyes appeared to be cold, her eyes were covered by a pair of thick glasses and her gray hair was tied in to a bun. She was also wearing a white kimono and a pair of wooden sandals.

"Sure that would be okay." Misty agreed allowing the woman to spray her. "Ah that smells lovely thank you, I think I'll buy a bottle." Misty said with a smile towards the elder woman.

"Oh, aren't you sweet deer? Just go to the counter and ask the clerk for one." Nodding her head Misty went to do just that. Turning to Red she gave him a pinch on the cheek, much to his obvious disdain. "Oh aren't you sweet? Would you like to try a sample to like your big sister?" Red wasn't sure but something about the woman seemed…off to him.

"…" Red gave her a small smile.

"Oh that's not your sister? Little young to have a girlfriend aren't you?" Red felt his eye twitch in irritation as he remembered he was turned back in to a child. "Oh well different time I suppose…here try our new cologne." As she walked to a shelf, she extender her hand to grab a bottle. It was then Red's survival instincts kicked in as he saw her grab a bottle of pepper spray by accident.

"_Why the hell do they have those two so close to each other in this fucking store!"_ Red thought in horror as the lady approached him with a smile.

"Here you go dearie."

"…!" Red shook his head frantically as he tried to step back, but to his dismay he walked in to a wall.

"Oh don't worry it won't be too bad." She said as she raised the bottle.

*Psst*

"**!"**

Red grabbed his eyes in pain as he ran frantically throughout the store, knocking down many of the products as he did. Misty and Brock, who was hitting on the clerk, watched the spectacle in disbelief as Red began to roll on the ground while clutching his face.

"What's going on here?" The Manager yelled as he entered the room, just as Red stood up while rubbing his eyes. He widened his eyes at the amount of destruction and glared at Red, who looked at him with twitching eyes.

"… _(Don't yell at me! That crazy bitch just pepper sprayed me)!_" Is what Red try to convey, but because of the random twitching in his eyes, what the manager got was…. "_… (Don't yell at me you crazy bitch! Or else I'll pepper spray you!)_

"How dare you! Out! " The manager yelled as he kicked Red out of the door…literally.

**-Ten minutes later-**

Red was walking to the gym with a fierce glare as Brock and Misty walked behind him nervously.

"Maybe if you apologize-"Brock stopped when the glare was turned on him.

"...!"

"Red's right let's just let him get this badge so we can leave." Misty said despondently as they reached the gym's door. As soon as they got in one of the care takers, noticed him and walked towards them with a scowl.

"I know you! You're the one that destroyed all of the perfume! How dare you show your face here don't you know that the perfume is made here!" The girl shouted at Red who had his eyes wide in disbelief. "Out!" brock and Misty watched in shock as the girl stamped and "X" on reds face and threw him out of the gym…literally.

"Okay, now what?" Brock asked as Misty helped Red back to his feet.

"We need to think of a way for Red to challenge the gym." Misty muttered as Red dusted off his clothes. "We can always sort this out and have Red apologize?" Misty pointed out reasonably; causing both Red and Brock looked at her in disbelief. "What?" it was Brock that answered her.

"Did you NOT pay attention? Do you honestly think they would listen? Red couldn't even get a word-err-stare in before they threw him out on his ass!"

"…" Red sighed.

"Okay we'll meet back here in a few hours if we can decide what to do." Nodding their heads the three went off in different directions to find out what to do next.

**-Later-**

As Red was walking he noticed a sight he didn't expect to see. He walked towards a tree that had Team Rocket hanging from it.

"Hey twerp let us down from here!" Jessie yelled at Red who smirked and took a picture with his camera app on his Poketch. Red then took a moment to sit down and watch them struggle.

"Hey don't ignore us!" James shouted in anger at the smirking Red.

"So this is where you idiots spend your free time." Turning to the voice red saw a young blonde boy with yellow eyes wearing a black hoody with a red "R" on the front. The boy also had a pair of black cargo pants and black sneakers.

"Shit! It's the boss' new assistant!" Meowth cursed as the boy came in to view. He turned to Red, and Red swore that the boy blushed, and handed a letter to him.

"I hear you are traveling with the Cerulean gym leader.' At Red's nod he continued. "Here give her this letter; the boss has a proposition for her." Knowing that Misty would never join these failures, red pocketed the letter. "Good well we'll meet again." And with that the strange boy left leaving the team Rocket grunts to hang. Shrugging red walked away and continued his journey through the city.

"Wait young man!" turning to a familiar voice, red watched as the woman who sprayed him walked closer. "I'm so sorry about earlier! I tried to explain but the manager ignored me." The woman sighed.

"…"

"That's horrible! They won't even let you battle?" She asked as red shook his head. Tapping her chin in thought she turned to the young man that she had wronged. "I know of a way!" she said enthusiastically making Red snap his head to her.

"…?" Red asked as he suppressed a shiver, the last time he listened to an old lady he almost died.

**-Flashback: 6 years ago Red-verse-**

A young Red walked through a building, heading to cross a desert so he can fight his next gym battle. He looked much like he did now only his hair was slightly spikier and his hat was turned backwards. He had a large grin as he stared at his Poke ball.

"I can't wait Poli! After this I'll be one step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master." Red said enthusiastically before spotting a vending machine. "I'll need I nice cold bottle of water if I hope to cross this desert!" Red said as he pocketed Poli's Poke ball.

"Wait young man!" and elderly voice said to him. Turning his young innocent eyes to the voice he saw an elderly woman approach him. "Don't waste your money on that! Don't you know a nice hot cup of tea will hydrate you faster?" Shaking his head no the woman gave him a gentle smile. "Here I'll give you some of my Tea for 100 poke dollars."

"Oh really? Gee thanks ma'am!" The young Red said as he handed her the money and grabbed the tea. When he walked away he never saw her smirk.

**-30 minutes later-**

"K-k-kill m-me…" Red begged as he finally crossed the desert and crawled on top of a patch of green grass, startling a nearby trainer.

"Hey you! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

**-Flashback end-**

"_**What's the worst that can happen?"**_ Red thought with a shrug.

**-Hours later Brock POV-**

"Well looks like we'll have to try your idea." I said to Misty who nodded. "_It seems like she didn't find an answer either which is sad because I can tell she really wanted to help out Red. He's lucky to have someone that cares that much about him."_ I let out sigh as I shook my head to clear my thoughts._ "No point in getting jealous, I'll find my soul mate one day."_ I thought determined.

"Oh my God…" Misty said with wide eyes, turning around I felt my heart stop.

**BGM: Maroon 5: She will be loved.**

There she was, the most breath taking sight I have viewed since starting this journey, she seemed to move in slow motion as I laid my eyes upon the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had waist length ebony hair that seemed to suck in all of the light around her. She was wearing a simple white sun dress and white heels, but that's not what got me.

Oh no

It was those priceless rubies that were in place on her face. We mere mortals would call them eyes, but I knew.

OH I _knew_

Those were a pair priceless gems that were set in place by GOD! Before I knew it I felt myself moving towards her all sounds were blocked from my ears and all reason gone from my brain. I walked up to her and I felt emotions I never knew I had when her eyes widened when I came to her. It was then that I knew.

I found my soul mate.

She tried to open her mouth but I silenced her with a finger.

"Shh." I silenced her as I fell to my knees. "I know I'm not the only one who feels this." I said with a whisper as her eyes grew wider. "Allow me to warm up your bed to night and I promise you an eternity of happiness and bliss." I have never been so serious about something in my life.

I meant every word.

"…ck BROCK!" I heard someone shout my name, turning to Misty I gave her a frown. How dare she interrupt me and my beloved?

"What?" I asked in a near growl and felt the ebony haired beauty stiffen, oh know don't tell me I scared my soul mate!

"Look closer at the girl you're hitting on." Turning to my beloved, I was caught off guard by the glare I was receiving from those perfect red eyes.

Wait…

_Red eyes?_

"Oh…_my…__**God!"**_ I yelled before I let the kind darkness of unconsciousness allow me to escape this harsh reality.

**BGM: END**

**POV: END**

"So what is all this?" Misty asked gesturing to the scowling Red's attire.

"…"

"Seriously? You think it will work?" Misty asked with wide eyes. Red's shrugged before pointing at an unconscious Brock. "Guess it will."

"…" Red glared her making her gulp.

"R-right we never speak of this again."

"…" Red handed her the letter that he received from the strange boy. Opening the letter Misty red its contents silently.

_Dear, M_

_I have successfully infiltrated team Rocket and landed the position of_

_Second in command._

"_Already?_" Misty thought in shock.

_At this point you are probably thinking "Already?" _Misty sweat dropped.

_I was just as surprised as you are, I mean I knew I was a good trainer but damn_

_They just plain sucked it was laughable_

_Anyway I'm ranting now I'll continue to spy and you can recruit more powerful and influential_

_Members to Team Red!_

_All hail Red!_

_Love, Y_

Misty smirked before ripping the letter up and discarding it in to the wind.

"…?"

"Nothing important, just closer to new world order. This world will feel your might Red." Red pointedly chose to ignore what sounded like another strange rant of Misty's. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"…" Misty nodded and began to wake up Brock before they walked in to the gym. Red and Brock were looking everywhere but at each other as they walked, nearly making Misty giggle.

**~Celadon Gym~**

"So you've come to challenge my gym?" Erika asked with a smile. Red nodded his head and both stepped to the arena. "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're cute." Red bit back a growl as he glared at the Gym leader in front of him.

**BGM: Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow gym battle.**

"So…how pissed do you think Red is about how this day turned out?" Brock spoke, finally regaining his voice. Misty glanced at him worriedly.

"Not sure…I saw him go to his PC earlier… I'm scared to see what he's going to pull off. Remember what he did to surge?" Misty and Brock shivered.

"And he wasn't even pissed then." Brock chuckled as he began to sweat.

"Go Tangela!" Erika shouted.

"Charizard" Red said with a feminine voice, much to his and Brocks disdain and Misty's amusement.

"_God…even the voice is heavenly…I need a drink and a shower."_ Brock thought sadly. As if reading his mind Misty rubbed his back as he wept silently.

"Stun-"Erika was cut off as she felt an intense spike in the temperature. She watched with wide eyes as the room seemed to blaze Red with fire. She gasped when she saw the flame covered Typhlosion charge at her Tangela as geysers of flames appeared to erupt from the ground. Now when asked later if using **Blast Burn **an area whose air is possibly filled with explosive chemicals due to the Perfume manufacturing, Red will admit that he probably over reacted.

But he was pissed.

So fuck common sense.

***BOOOOM***

Everyone was blinded by the explosion and when the dust and smoke settled, everyone was able to bear witness to the sight of a crater that was formally the arena.

"*cough* Tangela is unable to fight, Charizard wins!" The ref said with a cough as she climbed out of the remains of the arena.

"T-T-Tangela R-return." Erika stuttered as she retrieved her Pokémon.

"Charizard return." Red muttered before drawing her next Poke ball.

"Weepinbell I choose you!"

"Blaziken!"

"Weep…" The poor grass type looked as if it would cry when the tall Blaziken glared down at it.

"Blaze…" The fire type growled as it felt its master's anger pouring off of it. She ran her finger across her neck as a sign that this may be the last battle that the Weepinbell would ever have. On the side lines Misty and Brock gulped.

"Is he about to do it again-"Misty was about to Reply when…

***BOOOOM***

"What the fuck is that move!" Erika shouted as she once again had to climb out of a ditch.

"Weepinbell is-"

"Shut up!" Erika shouted as wiped the ashes from her kimono.

"I'm just doing my job!" The poor ref answered defensively.

"Well take a day off. It already bad enough that my gym is destroyed and two of my three Pokémon are in critical condition! I don't need you shouting what we already know on top of it!" The poor ref shrugged and stepped over the rock that used to be a wall, and began walking home.

"Bitch…" the ref muttered as she walked away.

"Now before we continue, what move do you keep using?" Red saw no reason not to tell her so he answered truthfully.

"**Blast Burn, **it's the strongest fire type move." Erika narrowed her eyes and summoned her last Pokémon.

"Gloom!"

"Typhlosion." Red was about to tell his Pokémon to use its strongest move when he felt something hit his face. Looking down he saw it was the Rainbow badge and 600,000 Poke dollars."…?" Erika snorted and looked away.

"Do I look stupid enough to try this again? I tossed Gloom out thinking **what's the worst that could happen? **And look and behold you had another fire-type so screw it, the badge is yours. Now get the fuck out of my gym."

*crash*

"Or what's left of it."

**Congratulations you got the Rainbow Badge!**

**Badge 4/8 Obtained**

**+ 600,000 Poke dollars**

"Who are you anyway?" Erika asked before they left making Red smirk. Grabbing the side of his dress he ripped it off changing back in to his normal attire, making Erika gape. "How the hell did you just change shoes, take your wig off, and put on a hat that fast?" Erika then glared at him. "Also, we don't let you in the gym…so you dress like a girl and blow it up? What the _actual_ fuck?"

"…" Red smirked, making her shiver, before walking away with Brock.

"Scary." Erika mumbled to herself, she looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw a smiling Misty.

**Death Note: Kira's theme**

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk earlier and nice new look by the way." Erika smiled at her fellow Gym leader.

"It's okay but I do have a question." Misty asked innocently causing the other girl to raise an eyebrow.

"Shoot."

"DO you know why Red blew up your gym? It took me awhile to figure it out but I have the answer."

"Because he was pissed off and an ass?" Erika answered correctly, Misty shook her head sadly.

"No because it was a sign, he wanted you to start over as a new person!" Misty said fanatically.

"W-what?" Erika asked with wide eyes.

"Let me explain Red's light…." Misty began before developing an evil grin. "…and the new world order…"

**-30 minutes later-**

"…?" Red raised an eyebrow when Misty finally caught up to them.

"Sorry I had to catch up with Erika." Misty said apologetically.

"…?' Red scratched his head sheepishly making Misty giggle.

"No she's not mad, in fact, she sees you in a whole new light." Misty answered truthfully making Red smile before turning around and continuing his walk.

Red never saw Misty's smirk.

"_Don't worry Red, this ugly world will be yours to recreate in no time."_ Misty thought as they continued the walk.

**BGM: END**

**-5 minutes later-**

As they walked down the path the three stopped when they noticed the old lady from the perfume shop standing in the middle of the road smiling at them.

"…" Red smiled making the old lady chuckle.

"It's okay dearie, just glad this old woman could make it up to you." She replied with a smile before taking a sip of tea. It was then that red's eyes snapped open in realization.

"_Don't you know a nice hot cup of tea will hydrate you faster?" _ The elderly woman, that took away Red's innocence as a Pokémon trainer's voice rang through his head as he shakily pointed a finger at her.

"O-oh my God it's you!" Red stuttered out making the woman's old face split with a wide grin.

"Well... you're half right." The woman said before her began to turn purple, much to their disbelief, and her eyes became two dots.

"Ditto!" The woman's face chirped before it was pulled off along with the Kimono, revealing…

"Oh…no…" Red paled while Misty and Brock continued to watch with morbid fascination.

"It's good to see you again Red, although I could have sworn you were taller." Came the heavenly voice of the _young_ woman before them. She had long brown and hair and deep blue eyes. She was also wearing a white hat with a red Poke ball symbol on the front and a white tank top with a red miniskirt. She had a pair of red wristbands and a pair of red and white sneakers with a pair of long white socks. Finally she had a brown purse-like traveling pack that she wore like a purse.

"So…we meet again _Green."_

**PAUSE**

**Preview:**

"_What the HELL did you do now?" Red growled at her._

"_Well I was messing around with some of your old things…" Green began nervously_

"_What did I say about touching my stuff?" Red interrupted._

"_Not important. We have something WAY more important to deal with now." Green said nervously_

"_What the fuck did you do!" Red whispered he NEVER saw Green this nervous before except when she had a phobia of flying._

"_I accidently released Zapmolcuno upon this world." Green said meekly _

"_How the fuck do you do something like that on accident? How did you even come in contact with the three legendary birds to change them into that abomination…? AGAIN!"_

"_Well I was hacking your PC-"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_And I was playing around with your old gym badges…"_

"_This brings up the topic of you staying the hell away from my things."_

"_And I was doing some other stuff at the time… anyway does it matter? Lives are in danger!" Green shouted making Red groan; turning to his gaping companions he let out a sigh._

"_Son of a bitch…we're going to make a detour."_

**Preview: end**

**RebukeX7: Another chapter done**

**117Jorn: Trying to atone for shafting your RLIAG fans for nearly a month?**

**RebukeX7: You just can't let me have anything huh?**

**117Jorn: Not at all**

**RebukeX7: -Pulls out a Desert eagle- Look over there!**

**117Jorn: Not falling for it.**

**RebukeX7: -shrugs and pulls trigger- *BAM***

**117Jorn: Son of a bitch! End this chapter so I can kick your ass!**

**RebukeX7: You can try pretty boy**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	13. The worst that could happen

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokémon; if I did Ash would by sixteen by now.**

**New Segment! : Hilarious flamer trolling!**

**Noshadowone****: its shit like this that reminds me why I stopped reading your stories, if it's not a chapter I don't give a shit so stop wasting readers time by putting up non chapters (Chapter 8)**

**RebukeX7: -blinks- Wasn't that an AN for the purge that killed Sage of Seals? *Rereads* Yup and it said AN in the title… hmm. And there's four chapters right after the AN? Well I'll just calmly explain-**

***This user has PM's blocked***

**RebukeX7: …Well I'm sure that as a fellow author-**

***User has no stories***

**RebukeX7: … Wow kid you need patience or else the real world is going to destroy you –shakes head sadly- Also if you quit the last two stories why the **_**hell**_** would you read the third one? You got an answer Jorn?**

**117Jorn:-shrugs- You got me bro. Lexie?**

**AJ Lexie: I'm at a loss too. Maaka?**

**Invizabledragon: *crosses arms* I believe he's what we call a bitch with a keyboard.**

**RebukeX7: -raises eyebrow- Huh? How about that? Well I'll just nip this in the bud and block him.**

**117Jorn:*Snort* you know if he's reading this that means he continued the story therefore reinforcing Maaka's point**

**AJ Lexie: I'll start the chapter. *Presses button* Let the insanity commence! –Evil laugh-**

**RebukeX7: I need new assistants…*shakes head as laughter continues***

**Chapter 11: The worse that could happen.**

**PLAY!**

**~Outside Celadon City~**

We can find Brock and Misty watching in disbelief as Red actually _argued_ with the young brown haired woman.

"Listen Red, the only reason I'm even _here…"_ Green began, emphasizing the word "Here" to convey that she meant the dimension. "Is because the reason I need your help created an explosion that flung me here." Red face palmed and asked the question on everyone's minds, but Green's.

"What the HELL did you do now?" Red growled at her.

"Well I was messing around with some of your old things…" Green began nervously

"What did I say about touching my stuff?" Red interrupted.

"Not important. We have something WAY more important to deal with now." Green said nervously.

"What the fuck did you do?" Red whispered he NEVER saw Green this nervous before except when she had a phobia of flying.

"I accidently released Zapmolcuno upon this world." Green said meekly.

"How the fuck do you do something like that on accident? How did you even come in contact with the three legendary birds to change them into that abomination…? AGAIN!"

"Well I was hacking your PC-"

"WHAT!"

"And I was playing around with your old gym badges…"

"This brings up the topic of you staying the hell away from my things."

"And I was doing some other stuff at the time… anyway does it matter? Lives are in danger!" Green shouted making Red groan; turning to his gaping companions he let out a sigh.

"Son of a bitch…we're going to make a detour." They nodded before Misty asked another question that was on his and Brock's minds.

"Mind explaining why you are so verbal now Red?" Misty asked Red with a raised eyebrow, but it was Brock who answered.

"I think it can only work when Red has a calm head, if he doesn't have one it doesn't work." Brock answered making the gym leader whistle.

"Wow and we've seen Red fight Mew-two with a calm head, she must _really_ get under his skin." Misty said impressed, making Green smirk and grab Red in a tight hug from behind.

"Aww, Red is that true? Do I really get under your _skin_ that badly?" Green then leaned and whispered in his ear making him tense. "Maybe I should get under your _clothes _and make it up to you." Red forced himself away from her and pointed at her accusingly.

"Fool me once, foul temptress, and shame on you! But fool me five times and I'm beginning to think that its' my own goddamn fault!" Red said as he crossed his arms, making Misty and Brock sweat drop and making Green pout.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand. Will you help me?" Green asked with her hands behind her back.

"Do I have a choice?" Red asked with a sigh making Green grin.

"Nope! Here's your Pokémon back now let's go!" Green said tossing Red his belt with his party's poke balls back to him. Causing Red to glare at her while Brock and Misty stared wide-eyed.

"When was the last time I've hugged you without an ulterior motive?" Red glared more as he strapped his belt back on.

"_Fuck you."_

"Maybe one day, but for now you'll have to continue your life without knowing the touch of a woman." Green said with fake sadness, but was cut off when Red smirked at her.

"…"

"W-what do you mean you already know about it?" Green cursed herself for her slight stutter as Brock and Misty watched the spectacle, unknowingly sharing the same thought.

"_He didn't even say anything! Does that mean Red has finally settled down?"_ Misty and Brock thought in wonder while Red smirked.

"When could you have possibly found out? You are on that damn mountain of yours 24/7!" Green nearly shouted at the Red-eyed male. The fact that red has gotten laid before bothered her in more ways than she wanted to think about and the fact that the red-head was giving her a knowing look didn't help either.

"…"

"When the hell did you enter a fighting tournament?" Green asked honestly curious and upset. Red just smirked again and put a finger on his lips, showing that he wouldn't be explaining any further.

"…?"

"It should be just north of here." Green said the location of the monster with a defeated sigh. Making Red nod as he began walking north as Brock and Misty followed.

"*cough* shouldn't have been a tease. *cough*" Brock began coughing as he passed the blue-eyed master.

Let it be known that while Brock loves women, teases are a different matter entirely.

Amen.

Green looked to Misty when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't sure why, but her survival instincts were telling her that something was a little off with the gym leader.

"Hey why don't we have a small chat after we catch this freak of a Pokémon okay?" Misty said innocently. Green couldn't see anything wrong with the girl and she was traveling so she couldn't be evil. Setting aside her instincts, she nodded and the two quickly caught up with the boys of the group.

"_I really should call Samus later and see if she'll agree to be my team mate again this year." _Red thought as he continued his trek with a smile on his face.

Oh yes bitches, Red got his badassness back!

**-1 hour later-**

"Wait, so you are really telling me that you can evolve Pokémon at will?" Brock asked Green with _wide _eyes.

"Yup although I don't do it as much anymore, I've started getting fond of watching Pokémon evolve naturally through hard work and training." Green said as they reached a hill.** (Once again, I shit you not she can do it in the manga)**

"…!" Red raised his hand as he looked down the other side of the hill. Everyone stopped their conversation as they looked at him in askance.

"_What's going on Red?" _Misty looked at him in concern.

"…?"

"_Yes I learned how to do it when you sent up that evil mountain although I still can't do it as well as you so I need eye contact, anyway what's got you on edge?"_

"…" Red pointed in front of him. Looking where he was pointing she, along with Brock gasped as a three headed bird began to fly in to view. The Pokémon looked as if someone squashed all of the legendary birds together. Its right side consisted of Zapdos and its left side was Articuno they were both connected to both sides of Moltres. The abomination had six legs and the wings were set in a brilliant flame.

"Dear God…" Misty whispered in horror. Brock, unconsciously shivered as he stared at the monster.

"Well…I won't be trying to breed that anytime soon…" Brock muttered to himself with a gulp.

"…another thing Red…" Green said nervously causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"…?"

"It may be _slightly _stronger than before." It was at that moment when the Monster released a scream so powerful it released shockwaves the sent the four heroes flying back. Scrambling to her feet Green noticed Red raising a certain finger at her, making her grin sheepishly.

"…" Red grimaced as he glared at the monster.

"…Also it seems that you use any electric, fire, water, or ice moves it'll get stronger." Green said meekly and eeped when red glared at her.

"Crap that's all of my Pokémon and a majority of Red's. Brocks aren't strong enough to affect them…were fucked." Misty said despondently.

"…" Red closed his eyes in frustration making Misty gape along with Brock.

"You can't use _that_ Pokémon! /Use that Pokémon!" Misty and Brock shouted respectively, confusing Green.

"What Pokémon?" Green asked confused. When she grabbed red earlier he only had six Pokémon, which she assumed was his go to party. Red looked at her sadly before unzipping his back pack and pulling out a poke ball that was wrapped in chains. The ball looked as if it was trying to force itself open but the chains were keeping it closed. Green began to sweat as she never saw Red have to go to such lengths to keep a Pokémon in its ball. Hearing another roar Green turned to her left and watch in horror as the bird charged at her while glowing a vibrant blue.

'_Shit! I can't survive a __**Brave Bird**__ from something like that!"_ Green thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

***BOOM***

The shockwave caused her to fall down, but other than that there was no pain. Looking up, Green released a gasp at what she saw. Standing in front of her was Red with his hands in his jeans' pockets while his jacket flowed in the wind. Glancing over his shoulder he gave her a smirk.

**BGM: Pokémon 2000 Coming To The Rescue**

"…" Green quickly looked down to hide her blush and the small smile she had.

"_He's right…even though I mess with him, he'd never actually let real harm come my way, but how did he stop the attack?_" Looking up she felt her jaw drop when she saw a young woman holding a large spoon creating a barrier of psychic energy around them.

"_Master, how can I serve you today?"_ The woman asked telepathically with a seductive purr. Red glared at the giant bird before giving an evil grin.

"Mew-two, take that bastard down and then separate it, I don't care how painful it is. _No one _kills people important to me."

"_Your will be done, master."_ Mew said before her eyes glowed bright blue. Surrounding herself in a blue bubble, Mew-two shot forward at a blinding speed and rammed the berserk bird in to the ground. The monstrosity released a large wave of lightning that crashed in to the humanoid Pokémon's shields sending it flying back.

"What the _hell _did you do to your Mew-two?" Green asked Red with wide eyes at the two legends continued duking it out, sending tremors across the terrain.

"You don't want to know." Misty said with a sigh as she continued to watch the battle.

Back to the battle, Mew-Two and Zapmolcuno were circling around one another in mid-air, glaring at one another, sizing each other up.

Zapmolcuno attacked first, the Moltres head rearing back and blasting a swarm of fire at Mew-Two, engulfing the Pokémon. But when the attack ended, the three headed bird was shocked to see the Pokémon/girl wasn't even harmed. Thanks to using protect.

Mew allowed herself to smirk as her eyes glowed a vibrant blue once more.

"_I will not be defeated."_ She projected to the roaring abomination, as she charged up an Aura Sphere, and sent it forward. The shot hit the massive Pokémon square in the torso as it sent it down to the ground, causing the ground to tremor from the impact, and for dust to fly everywhere.

Mew-two's eyes narrowed, knowing it was two easy. Then her eyes widened as she pulled up a barrier, just in time as a blast of lighting, ice, and fire shot its way out of the dust, hitting Mew-two's barrier causing her to be forced back a few meters before coming to a stop.

The dust settled revealing Zapmolcuno to be, for the most part, unharmed. But it was surely pissed off. With a flap of its wings, the Pokémon took back to the skies as it charged against Mew-two. She swore as she charged up another Aura Sphere, and shot it forward. However Zapmolcuno dived low, avoiding the shot as it flew over its heads.

Then the Zapdos head fired a blast of lighting at Mew-two, not having enough time to form another barrier, the attack hit her square in the chest, causing her to rattle in pain before she fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" Green said worriedly, however Red just shook his head.

"…"

Then, as Zapmolcuno neared back to the ground to confirm the kill, a massive beam of red light blasted out of the dust, hitting the Articuno head, causing it to roar in pain. Then Mew-two blasted out of the dust, with two Aura spheres forming, one in each hand.

"_I will never be defeated!"_ She glared as she tossed the two powerful attacks, each hitting one of the two remaining heads, as the bird fell to the ground once more, and crashed causing dust to fly everywhere. The sudden wave of dust and debris made the others shield their eyes.

Mew-two and the others looked at the dust-filled crater, waiting to see the results of Mew's attack. Finally the dust settled, and there lied Zapmolcuno, swirls in all six of its eyes, unconscious. Mew-two was levitating in front of her master, waiting for the final order.

"_Life or death this Abomination's fate is up to you now."_ Red narrowed his eyes at the unconscious bird, before tilting his hat, causing a shadow to fall over his face.

"Blow it apart."

"_Yes Master."_ Raising her right hand, Mew-two's spoon materialized in it. Grasping the handle she took aim at the fallen Pokémon as her body lit in a pink flame and her blue eyes glowed bright pink. Pointing at a certain point on the bird, where the three heads met, Red gave his order.

"**Psystrike."**

"_I'll relieve this monster of its pain."_ Mew-two thought before releasing a devastating wave of pure psychic energy at the downed legendary. The wave tore the ground apart before it finally hit its target.

*BOOOM*

The group had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When it died down Brock and Misty saw, to their disbelief, the three legendary birds separated but still unconscious. Wasting no time, Red tossed three poke balls at the legendary Pokémon, capturing them all simultaneously. Walking over Red began to pick them up, before frowning as he was covered in a shadow. Looking up Red raised an eyebrow as he was what looked like a giant Meowth head.

"Prepare for trouble-"Jessie was cut off as a blue orb impacted in to the balloon.

*BOOM*

"Why the fuck do we keep chancing this twerp!" James asked as he and his team went flying.

"Were blasting off again~"

*Ding*

Red turned to Mew-two, who was currently sporting a dangerous eye twitch as her hand smoked. Shaking his head he turned to ask Green if she learned her lesson about touching his stuff only to notice that she disappeared. Feeling a chill, Red quickly looked back to the Poke balls only to find a white sheet of paper.

_Dear Red_

_Thank you soooo much for your help_

_And sorry for touching your stuff I meant no harm you know I love you :3_

_So as a favor, I'll take these off your hands._

_Forever yours, _

_Green_

Next to her name Red saw a chibi-version of the brunette giving a peace sign while winking. Crumpling the paper angrily Red glared and looked towards the sky.

"**!"**

**-With Green-**

"**!"**

Floating down a river on the back of her Blastoise, Green let out a chuckle.

"Oh Red, you never learn. But that's part of your charm I suppose." Green said with a smile before lying back. "This new world is filled with riches; I suppose I could like it here, till we meet again Red."

**-Back with Red-**

Red stopped his angry pacing when he found himself floating in midair. Turning to Mew-two he paled when he caught the glint in her eyes.

"Crap! She's going to try to rape Red again, we have to stop her." Misty told Brock who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't feel like it." Brock said waving his hand dismissively at the red haired gym leader.

"…" Red turned to her with a sudden look of determination, causing her to gape.

"What do you mean it's for the greater good?" Misty shouted at Red, who shrugged.

"…"

"N-nothing you can do?" Misty sputtered in disbelief. "Her Poke ball is _still _in your hand!"

*thump*

"…" Red shook his head.

"You just dropped it!" Misty said with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe Red would try to fool her like that.

"…" Red turned to Mew-two.

"_Tsundere escape maneuver number 45 it is then._" Mew-two said before turning to a gaping Misty. _"We'll meet you in the next city." _Mew-two said before teleporting to parts unknown with her master.

"_Lucky bastard."_ Brock mumbled to himself before paling at the glare Misty gave him.

"…?" Misty sneered while tilting her head. Brock covered his crotch and glared his fellow gym leader.

'Y-you're a monster!"

**PAUSE**

**RebukeX7: It's come to my attention by one "aampplaca1" that there was an error in my last chapter. **

**Aampplaca1: Yup, Red has 5 badges now not 4 no one cares about Brock's gym so nobody noticed except for me I suppose.**

**RebukeX7: Good eye you got there. Also credit to Jorn for the battle scene in this chapter-**

**117Jorn: Yup, seems you can't do anything without me can you?**

**RebukeX7: You really wanna try me huh asshole?"**

**117Jorn: Bring it bitch!**

**AJ Lexie: One more word from either of you and I'm melting your balls off!**

**RebukeX7: Okay okay damn!**

**117Jorn: …bitch *gets burned* W-worth I-it.**

**Invizabledragon: There go my plans to take their shit when they killed each other.**

**Aampplaca1: They always like this?**

**Invizabledragon: Yup…I don't get paid enough for this shit.**


	14. Ninja show down!

**Disclaimer: if I owned Pokémon there would be better designed new Pokémon **

**117Jorn: …**

**Invizabledragon: …**

**AJ Lexie: …**

**117Jorn: *Re-reads chapter* Wh-what is this I-I don't even…**

**RebukeX7: it had to be done.**

**AJ Lexie: … I need a drink…**

**Invizabledragon: Get me one too while you're at it Tinkerbelle**

**RebukeX7:-presses button-**

**Chapter 12: Ninja Show down! (Alternate title: I swear I've seen this somewhere before)**

**PLAY**

As Brock and Misty walked in to the Fuchsia city gym, courtesy of the maps Red forced them to buy; they were shocked to find it was completely empty.

"There is no one in here at all." Misty said to Brock, who rubbed his chin in thought.

"I wouldn't be so sure; you know Koga is with the whole ninja thing. I'm more concerned about what happened to Red. Mew-two couldn't have kept him busy THIS long." Brock said with a perverted smile making Misty huff in annoyance. Leaning on a nearby wall she was shocked when it gave in causing her to fall back.

"Whoa!"

"Misty!" Brock shouted just as the red-head disappeared. Banging on the wall it finally opened up, revealing itself to be a hidden door. Looking down he saw Misty wincing as she rubber her sore back. Helping her up, Brock looked around to see where they were.

**-5 minutes later-**

After walking around for a bit they found another hidden door which they decided to go through. As soon as they entered, however, they paled as several ninja stars went flying at them. Shrieking, Misty shut her eyes in terror as she waited for the pain to come.

It never did.

**BGM: Naruto: Raising fighting Spirit**

*Clang* *clang* *Clang* *clang*

Opening her eyes she gasped when she saw that a figure, clad in black had deflecting the stars with some sort of knife. The figure was wearing some kind of classic black ninja outfit, with a mask that covered the bottom of his face. The figure also had a black bandana that covered their hair and on the bandana was a metal plate with a poke ball symbol on it. The figure was currently glaring at a young woman, who misty assumed had thrown the stars in the first place. The figure glanced back at Misty making her gape as she saw a familiar pair of red eyes.

"…?"

"R-Red?" Misty stuttered as Brock looked at their friend in disbelief. "I-I-m fine, thank you" Giving her a thumbs up, red ran at the female ninja with his blade drawn. He threw it at her, forcing her to dodge as he jumped off a wall and spun around in midair, connecting his heel with her jaw sending her flying back.

Landing in a crouch, the female ninja tossed a poke ball at Red, who mimicked her actions.

"Venonat!"

"Pika!" Misty and Brock's jaws dropped when they realized that the small Pokémon was wearing a mini-version of Red's outfit. Red pointed at the Venonat causing Pikachu to send a thunderbolt crashing in to the small Pokémon, knocking it out instantly and sending its body flying in to its owner. The girl grunted in pain when her Pokémon rammed in to her, sending her sliding on the ground. As she was sliding she tossed a ninja star at Pika only to widen her eyes when the mouse Pokémon disappeared in s puff of smoke. Standing in its place was a small green dinosaur plushy. Glaring she tried to stand, but stopped when she felt cold steel on her neck.

**BGM: END **

**RED: FLAWLESS VICTORY.**

**+550,000 Poke dollars**

Sighing the girl stood up when Red leased her and gave him a tired smile.

"Well, you've beaten me again Red I can't believe how strong you've gotten in only three days of training." Red gave her and eye smile before withdrawing Pika.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" Brock asked with crossed arms. Normally he would be all over the female ninja, but after getting a shuriken thrown at him the girl seemed to have lost some of her appeal to the gym leader.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Aya, a student of the Fuchsia city ninja academy and the younger sister of Koga, the gym leader and academy owner." Aya said with a respective bow.

"…" Red crossed his arms.

"What! You've been here for three days?" Misty asked stunned, as Red nodded.

"…?" Red raised an eyebrow; He was wondering what had taken them so long when they had maps. Misty and Brock scratched their heads nervously.

**-Flash back 3 days ago-**

"Hey want to go hit on some Jenny's?" Now Brock was joking but he stopped when misty gave him a thoughtful expression before shrugging.

"Sure why the hell not? I've never done it before and besides you only live once." Misty said while walking to the nearest officer. "_Besides…" _She continued with an evil grin. _"Having the law on Red's side can help us tremendously."_

"Hey wait up!" Brock shouted as he ran after her.

**-Flashback end-**

"We got lost on the road of life?" Misty had to suppress a gape as she watched Aya and Red nod their heads sagely.

"Anyway this guy.' Aya began by pointing at Red. "Showed up on our doorstep heavily injured, and we took him in and he seemed interested in learning the ways of a shinobi. We didn't expect him to get as good as this though! He's a prodigy!" At this point, Aya was blatantly fan girling after Red.

"Wait, injuries?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow. She noticed that Red had looked away from them at that point and was curious about how injuries could make him embarrassed.

"Ah yes." Aya said sadly. "He had multiple cuts all along his back and chest as well as several fractures around his pelvis." Misty gaped as Brock glared at Red.

"Lucky bastard." He muttered to himself.

"…" Red faded in to the shadows making Aya send a sad look in direction.

"You okay?" misty asked concerned, making Aya give her a sad smile.

"Yes, but I'm afraid Red may die tonight." Aya said as Misty and Brock looked at her in disbelief. "You see tonight Red is going to challenge Koga."

"Okay and? Red is like the best trainer ever." Brock said, not entirely sure where this was going.

"If this was a normal battle then I would agree, but he challenged Koga with a ninja show down so even I am worried about Red's health." Come on I'll show you where you can stay its begun to rain heavily so it's best that you stay sheltered. Looking out a nearby window Misty had to agree as it was absolutely pouring outside.

**-20 minutes later with Red-**

**BGM: Naruto sadness and sorrow**

Red was currently outside standing on a tree branch as he watched the cloudy sky. Hearing a splash, Red turned to find Aya standing on the ground, glaring up at him. He looked own on her emotionlessly.

"…"

"You know damn well why I am here." She almost growled as she drew a small blade. "I can't let you fight Koga." Tilting his head to the side Red raised an eyebrow.

"?"

"B-Because you are one of the few friends I have I can't let you die! Even if I have to cripple you." Aya said determined as she glared at the boy who was looking down on her. Drawing his own blade he jumped down at her as she mimicked his actions.

*Clang*

"…"_Aya looked at the bandaged boy in surprise as she realized that even if he didn't speak his soulful eyes could give a life story._

"_O-Of course I saved you! I wouldn't let an innocent boy die, although I wouldn't really call you a boy." Aya said causing Red to painfully turn to her._

"…_?"_

"_Y-your eyes, they are much too old for someone your age, you have seen a lot of things in your life haven't you?"_

*Splash*

Gritting her teeth at the sudden memories she slashed at Red, who flipped over her and attempted his own stab.

*Clang*

"_HA HA! Looks like my little sis has a crush." Koga laughed as Aya sputtered protests at him. "Although I wouldn't mind, you feel it too don't you?"_

"_Feel what?"_

"_Ever since our parents left, this is the first time there was an atmosphere of a family at the dinner table!" Aya looked at her brother in surprise, and gasped when she saw the small tears in his eyes._

*Splash* *splash*

Tossing their kunai at each other, they glared at their opponent, before charging forward and catching the incoming projectiles once, again slashing swiftly.

*Clang*

"_I will not let Aya go on a journey it is much too dangerous!" Koga growled as Red glared defiantly._

"…_!"_

"_I will not change my mind on this subject!" Koga shouted as Aya widened her eyes, she was currently standing with her back pressed to the wall next to the gym's entrance as she overheard her brother arguing._

"…" _Red glared at Koga causing him to widen his eyes in disbelief._

"_You challenge me to a showdown? You are a powerful trainer, but the ninja arts are a different matter altogether. You don't even know the basics and you plan to beat me in two days?" Red glared, but then bowed in front of Koga._

"…_!"_

"_Ha! You want me to train you, so you can beat me? Fine I'm interested in seeing how this turns out." Koga then glared at the boy._

"_But be warned, you may not survive our confrontation."_

"…_!"_

"_Giving up your life so someone you barely know can be "Free?" foolish." Neither occupant of the room noticed Aya running away with tearful eyes._

*Splash*

"Red!"

"…"

Charging at each other one last time, Aya tossed her Kunai at Red, who ducked underneath it before running up and burying his knife into her side.

"*cough* Aya looked at Red with wide eyes as blood trickled from her mouth. "Why…"

"Sometimes Humans are like Pokémon, You have to do what's right for the one you care about, even if it hurts you both. You are in pain but you'll heal. I'll never forgive myself for this."

"I-I-Lov-"Aya tried to gasp out as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I know."

**BGM: END**

**Night Time: Top of Fuchsia city Gym.**

Red and Koga were currently one the roof of the gym as the moon shined brightly in the back ground. Koga was currently standing on top of his Voltorb while his Golbat and Venomoth, which was a Venonat but evolved almost as soon as it was, summoned much to Red's chagrin, flapped behind him. Red was currently standing on top of Saur with his arms crossed ash Pika stood on his shoulder. Charizard was currently flying tin a circle above them.

"Is it me, or can you actually _feel _the tension?' Misty shivered along with brock as they watched from the branch of a nearby tree they found.

"You're not alone; I wonder where Aya went off to?" Brock questions making Misty shrug. "I wonder what they are waiting for." Almost as soon as the words left his mouth a leaf landed in between Koga and Red.

**BGM: Naruto: Kokuten**

Suddenly Red and Koga jumped from their respective Pokémon and began to throw Shuriken at each other, but as soon as they did the shuriken was deflected by their opponents' shuriken.

*Clang* *Clang* *clang* *clang*

Quickly using up their stars the tow charged at each other, both meeting at the center of the roof. Almost instantly they began to trade blows. Red growled and attempted to use a sweep kick, but Koga flipped over him and sent a devastating kick to Red's back, sending him flying. Flipping in midair Red landed on his hands and spun around and hit a charging Koga in the face with his left leg.

"…" Widening his eyes, Koga turned around just in time for him to see a large beam of light coming directly at him. His Golbat quickly dived down and took the attack for its master, knocking it out instantly. Wasting no time Koga quickly dashed at Saur and hit it twice on each side of its head at a blinding speed. Brock and Misty watched wide-eyed as they saw the impossible.

One of Red's Pokémon was knocked out.

"That's cheating!" Brock shouted as Misty shook her head.

"Remember this isn't a regular Pokémon battle." Misty pointed making Brock glower at seeing a human attack a Pokémon. Red narrowed his eyes at Koga who glared back.

"Pressure points, they don't just exist on humans. I never taught you how to identify them on Pokémon because I needed the advantage after seeing how powerful yours are." Koga then closed his eyes and sighed. Tilting his head a kunai from Red just barely missed his head. "I think of you as a brother, but if it's for my sister I will not hesitate to take you down." Glaring Red turned to his Charizard and nodded. Running off of the building Red hopped on Charizard's back and took to the skies with Pika on his shoulder. Once they were out of sight Koga had to dodge as fireballs fell from the sky and hit his Venomoth, taking it down in one hit. As Charizard and Red finally became visible, Koga threw two metal needles into the sky, hitting Charizard in his neck. It gave a scream before crashing in to the roof, unconscious.

Red limped off of his downed Pokémon before being hit in the shoulder with a kunai. He grit his teeth as he pulled it out and dropped it on the ground where it landed with a *thump*. He glared at a smirking Koga.

"I'm sorry but this is it." Koga said as he pulled out another knife.

"…" Red narrowed his eyes at Koga, who froze when it began to thunder. Looking up he saw the sky crackling with electricity.

"What is this?"

"Pika's strongest attack. Now die with the thunderclap. **Megavolt.**" A blinding light engulfed everyone in the area as a giant bolt fell from the sky.

"PIKACHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU" Pika's voice rang through the area.

***BOOM***

**BGM: END**

The shockwave forced Brock and Misty off of their tree, sending them crashing in to the ground. When the dust finally settled Red stood up, his outfit from the waist up completely destroyed, and watch in disbelief as Koga, now shirtless, staggered to him with his head down.

**BGM: Naruto Despair**

"*cough* How are you conscious!" Red asked as Koga walked to him. It was then when he noticed the unconscious Voltorb behind Koga and realized that he countered the majority of megavolt with **self-destruct**, saving him from fatal injury. Red watched as Pika fell from the sky, the landing almost sending it unconscious. It crawled after Koga, who was still limping towards its master. "*Cough* stay away." Koga grinned at Red, before grabbing his hand and poking him on the forehead.

"Foolish little brother."

*Thump*

Red watched in disbelief as Koga fainted. Looking in his hand he found a book, a badge, and some money.

**CONGRADULATIONS YOU OBTAINED THE SOUL BADGE!**

**Badge 6/8 obtained**

**+700,000 Poke dollars**

**+ Key item: Book: how to identify pressure points on Pokémon.**

Misty and Brock, cautiously approached Red who seemed to be staring at Koga's body in shock.

"You okay?" Misty asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Red nodded and she and Brock helped him go find his backpack with in the ruins of the gym.

**BGM: END**

**-1 day later-**

Aya was sitting in her room covered in bandages as nurse Joy walked in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Here it seems to be a gift from a friend of yours." Aya looked at the nurse in surprise. Joy shrugged and handed her the flowers. It was then that Aya noticed the card, deciding to open it she allowed tears to fall when she read it.

"…"

"You know, I can help you meet up with your friend, once you've healed of course." Joy said with a small smile. Aya snapped her head towards her in shock. "Yup, all you have to do is promise to be my traveling companion.

"You know Red?" Aya asked hopefully. Joy nodded her head before she gave a large grin. Aya watching in shock as her face turned purple and her eyes were replaced with two dots.

"Ditto!" Nurse joy pulled the Pokémon off of her face and gave Aya a grin.

"You can say we go way back."

**-With Red-**

**BGM: looker theme**

Agent looker ran up to Red's group frantically.

"Agent Looker!" Misty said in surprise as he came out of nowhere. He gave her a look of acknowledgement before opening his mouth.

"Sorry to bother you again kids, but there seems to be a new crime organization growing!" He said making them gasp. "Yes I know shocking, it goes by the name "Team R" it has few but very powerful members. All that is known about them is that they have many spies within the police force and are being run by someone known only as 'the master." Looker said as he paced back and forward. Nobody noticed Misty's flinch.

"Don't worry we'll let you know if we find anything." Looker nodded before placing a head on Red's shoulder.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Death note L theme**

"I can tell by your eyes you are a powerful trainer and there is no doubt in my mind you will be the one to help stop all of these criminal organizations! So please do your best!" Red gave him a determined nod.

"Don't worry I doubt this "Master" could beat Red." Misty said while willing herself not to laugh. "And as the leader of the cerulean gym you can count on cerulean city's help as well." Misty held out her hand and the looker held it, unconsciously they glared at each other. _Idiot, you think you can stop me? The world will soon be at Red's finger tips and I will not allow you to stop his will."_

"_I'll keep an eye on you, I don't know why but you seem to be the most dangerous out of your little group."_ Looker thought in concern. His gut was never wrong something was definitely off with the girl in front of him. Although they were wearing matching smiles on the outside Brock and Red couldn't help but notice the tension.

"…?"

"No clue red, maybe it's her time of the month, she is at that age." Brock answered with a shrug.

**Pause**

**-OMAKE-**

"Hokage-sama! The entire village has been sneezing for the past day!" An ANBU said as it landed in the Hokage's office.

"*Achoo!* I know, but I can't figure out why-ttebayo!"

**-End-**

**AJ Lexie: …**

**Invizabledragon: …**

**117 Jorn: …**

**RebukeX7: Screw you guys, I'm going home. But fore that the subject you have all been waiting for: Bakudo X.**

**117Jorn: I forgot the fic existed.**

**RebukeX7: Not now anyway as it stands I have to wait for the final arc in the manga to get a little further so I can figure out if I should end it with Aizen or the quince's, not gonna lie I'm not thrilled about the Arc seeing as *SPOILER ALERT* Kenpachi has been doing the most badass shit since it started getting interesting. Seriously sometimes I forget that the rest are actually doing anything.**

**117Jorn: They DID lose their bankai**

**RebukeX7: Bet you hindsight is a bitch. I wonder how many people looked down at Kenpachi for not being dependent on his blade. Now look at him kicking ass and taking names.**

**117Jorn: -shrugs-**

**RebukeX7: I wonder if I should have did Bakudo from his perspective.**

**117Jorn: That would have been interesting.**

**RebukeX7: damn straight.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	15. Sabrina's Period

**Alright then first off excuses: School started back up and I got bombarded with assignments add that on top of the novel I'm writing (Yes an actual novel. I can write serious works of fiction that don't involve typos, harems, gender bends, or crack. I know. shocking.) so considering I'm actually going to publish/sell the novel it's kind of my priority but I WILL do my best to update this fic.**

**117jorn: I'm surprised you can actually write something acceptable by the general public.**

**RebukeX7: You do realize I could have made the entire LIAG an angst/spiritual fic while keeping all of the pairings right?**

**117Jorn:-gapes-**

**RebukeX7: I mean that was the original intention, but I said screw it and made something to brighten people's day.**

**117Jorn: I can't even imagine this being serious.**

**RebukeX7: maybe one day ill post the original first chapter of NLIAG in an omake, but for now I have a chapter to start.**

**117jorn: Wait where are the other two?**

**RebukeX7: -grins- being acquainted with their new boss, you'll see in the omake **

**117Jorn: *Reads chapter* Wait what the hell? How is this crack? I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry. It's so serious it's almost funny.**

**RebukeX7: Yeah…this isn't my best work my imagination went rouge with this one –turns to readers- I apologize this is flame bait basically I honestly have no idea what the fuck I was thinking, but I had no idea how to do it. I apologize. –Presses button-**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Pokémon you are a dumb ass mother fucker.**

**Chapter 13: Sabrina's Period ( Alternate title F.E.A.R)**

**~Saffron City~**

"I know I must sound like a broken record, but I can't help it. Every time we enter a new city so quickly, I can't help but feel as though we managed to doges days upon days of complete and utter bull shit." Misty stated as she and her companions walked through the new city. Brock shrugged.

"I understand the feeling; in all honesty I have to sigh in relief every time we reach a new town.

"…" Red shrugged as they continued their trek to the nearest gym.

"_Resisting is futile…"_ Red froze as the sky began to turn gray as rain suddenly began to pour down heavily. _"Give in…!"_

"AHH!" Turning around, Red watched in horror as a small black haired doll with glowing red eyes levitated misty and Brock from off of the ground. They writhed in pain as the doll's mask began to crack. Tears of blood flowed from its eyes before Misty and Brock disappeared from view.

"…!" Red glared at the doll that shattered causing a sea of red to come over him, he barely managed to make out the figure of a dark green haired woman smirking at him.

"_**The End is near."**_

**-?-**

**Red POV**

When I first opened my eyes the last thing I expected to see was a grey haired man looking down at me with a sad smile.

"Look who's finally up!" The man said with a hearty laugh as he sat on the ground next to me. Taking in my surroundings I realized that I was in some sort of abandoned building. The windows and doors were boarded. Wincing in pain I slowly sat up and had to scowl in annoyance when my hair covered my eyes. Sighing I pulled my hair back and tied it into a pony tail that reached my mid back before I…Wait.

Wait one fucking minute.

"What the FUCK!" I shouted as I grabbed my hair in disbelief.

"Hush! You'll alert _**them**_ with your loud voice!" The old man whispered harshly causing me to glare back up at him.

"How long was I out?"

"About six years, I thought you had died considering how bad your damage was." The man told me I gave him a grin before proceeding to black out once again.

"Hey!"

**-10 minutes later-**

After I regained consciousness I demanded that he explain what the fuck happened to me. Sadly after he did I would have preferred if he kept his mouth shut. Apparently his daughter Sabrina was going through a surge of Psychic power that apparently occurred once a month.

Go figure.

It was a normal occurrence but apparently since this body had an incredible amount of aura that only proved to make her powers sky rocket during the surge. This new level of power allowed Sabrina to see "The End." He assumes that she had seen the apocalypse and as a result the knowledge drove her mad.

Great now along with Green I have to psycho bitches ruining my life.

Fucking fabulous.

Oh and let's not forget that her stronger than usual surge, attracted every ghost Pokémon within a 100 mile radius of the city and because of my, oh so spectacular aura they managed to possess every human in this damned city. Suddenly it hit me, this body had a special power, unlike my original one, and my alternate self still sucked?

What. The. Fuck Ash?

"_I hope that you can somehow hear me you useless excuse of me! If we somehow meet I'm kicking your ass!"_ Seriously, his kid had aura, the thing Lucario is famous for…I would have kicked so much ass if I had this earlier. I stopped my internal rant when the old man tossed some clothes at me; it consisted of an old black trench coat which had a poke ball on the back a pair of black jeans, and black combat boots.

"You might want to put that on if you are going to go save your friends." Ah I knew I was forgetting something.

"Where are they at?"

"Sabrina took them away to the gym after ripping your belt from your body." Fuck there goes my party… that psycho-psychic bitch is going to pay. Sadly though, I doubt the PC is working if what he said about a psychic barrier around the city is true.

Fuck me.

Oh well at least I still have plan B.

"Do you still have my old clothes? I need to get my Pokémon from my jacket."

"Oh really, and her I thought you youngsters kept them on your belts."

"We do, but that one is special." I said with a small smile, there is always one Pokémon that I know I can always count on, no matter how hard things get we always stuck together. Sadly I had to stop using it because nobody could stand up to it and it was frustrating my challengers.

"Oh really?" he said before pulling out my old clothes from underneath a pile of wood. I took the Jacket from him and fished out _**his**_ poke ball. "What's so special about that Pokémon?"

"It's the first one I've ever had, and I believe it's time for him to come out of retirement." That's right bitches, Poli is back. Suddenly a thought entered my head causing me to frown.

"Where's my hat?" The man tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "Is that what that scrap of fabric dangling off you head was? Sorry kid, but it was destroyed by Sabrina's attack." I nearly dropped Poli's poke ball in disbelief. I could actually feel myself gaping as unshed tears stung my eyes.

"Are you okay son?" Sabrina's father asked in concern. I took a deep breath before turning to him.

"Do you love your daughter?" I asked as I began to get dressed.

"Of course! I may not be proud of what she is doing, but I love her to death, why?"

"Because…" I began as I tossed the jacket on and began walking to the door as the jacket waved behind me as if it were a cape. "Tonight's the night bitches die." I said simply as I raised my foot.

_*Slam*_

**-Saffron City-**

Stepping outside I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face. Perfect it was a straight shot to the gym. The sooner I got there the sooner I could free my friends. I began to walk to the gym, but quickly stopped as a searing pain shot through my head. I grit my teeth in agony as I felt a warm liquid fall from my left nostril. I wiped at it furiously and glared when it turned out to be what I suspected.

Blood.

_*Giggle* Silly daddy you can't stop mommy's despair. *giggle*_

As the voice tore through I skull I forced my body to continue its trek forward to the gym.

"_Why do you try so hard? Submit *giggle*"_

I fell to my knees as the pain intensified. This was hell pure agony caused by nothing short of a few words from an unknown little girl. I growled to myself when I realized that I was crawling to the gym.

**BGM: F.E.A.R: garage battle**

"_What the hell am I doing?" _I asked as I began to force myself up. "I am master Red!" I growled as I rose. "I crawl, for NO ONE!" I shouted. Forcing myself up I began to walk angrily towards the gym as the voice continued to mock me in my head, each step felt like I was mutilating myself, but I couldn't stop not while my friends needed me.

*crack*

I froze when I heard what sounded like a branch breaking. Slowly I turned my head and to my horror I found at least twenty civilians creeping behind me all with dead eyes as their bodies were covered in a purple aura like substance. Cursing to myself, I ran towards the gym, which proved to be difficult as the pain nearly sent me into unconsciousness. Just what did that bitch do to me? I finally reached the entrance to the gym only to find, to my horror that it was sealed Shut. I pressed my back against the door in order to stare at the approaching horde of civilians. I gripped my Poke ball tighter as I began to contemplate attacking the civilians. I cursed as I realized that they all were holding poke ball

*VROOOOM*

**BGM: Pokémon: Coming to the rescue**

If I were a lesser man I would have Jizzed my pants right now as much to my complete and utter joy I saw a large hover bike ram through the crowd. It performed a donut before turning and speeding at me.

"Jump kid!" The driver Shouted and I did not disappoint as I dove out of the way, allowing him to ram into the previously sealed door, sending it crashing down. If I weren't me, I would have gaped at the scene. A blonde spikey haired wearing a blue coat and a black gauntlet like device stepped off his bike.

"Please warn me before you do that again Wes!" An orange haired woman groaned as she stepped from the side car. The Man just smirked before turning to me. "Hmm? Red eyes? What do you know this is where you went to kid? I was concerned when I stopped hearing about you after your threat to all of the most powerful trainers in the world, good thing Rui found the flaw in the barrier or else you would have been zombie chow!"

"Thanks, for the save, but how did you find me?" He could be Giovanni himself at the moment and I could care less, this guy just completely saved my ass.

"Well my fiancé here can sense dark energy, when we traveled to the region we felt the large amount gathered here and decided to check it out."

"I'm glad, but I have to cut this conversation short I have to save my friends." I told them apologetically. The blonde just gave me a smile.

"Hey, go ahead we'll hold these weaklings off go now!" I nodded and turned back to the building.

**BGM: End**

**-Ten minutes later Saffron city gym-**

"_Daddy's come to visit me and mommy! I'm so glad!*giggle*"_

I grit my teeth as that annoyingly familiar voice rang throughout my head again.

"_Oh I know! Let me sing a song for you, daddy!"_

The voice giggled again before quieting down just as I reached a large glowing blue stair case. As soon as I placed my foot on the first step I heard music begin to play. Okay I was officially creeped the fuck out, especially when a small voice began to sing along, but I had to force myself to continue walking.

**BGM: Dead Space: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,**

**How I wonder what you are!  
>Up above the world so high,<br>Like a diamond in the sky!**

****_When the blazing sun is gone,  
>When the nothing shines upon,<br>Then you show your little light,  
>Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.<span>_

_Then the traveler in the dark,  
>Thanks you for your little spark,<br>He could not see which way to go,  
>If you did not twinkle so.<span>_

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
>When the nothing shines upon,<br>Though I know not what you are,  
>Twinkle, twinkle, little star…<span>_

**BGM: END**

The voice trailed off as I reached the top of the stairs. Looking around I noticed a door at the end of the corridor, running to it I kicked it open and entered the room. I noticed that I had finally made it to the arena and in the middle of the arena was a small black haired girl sitting on a bed that was occupied by an unconscious green haired woman; the little girl was wearing a small white gothic dress. She seemed to be about five years old. She was humming to herself with her eyes closed as she played with two dolls, looking closer I felt a chill run down my back as I recognized who the figures were…

Brock and Misty.

I fell to my knees in horror as the girl continued to hum.

"What did you do…?" I whispered faintly. She stopped playing with them and turned to me eyes still closed, but now wearing a large grin.

"I'm just playing with the dolls you delivered to me daddy."

"I'm not your father!" I shouted finally fed up with her sick games. She frowned sadly before opening her eyes, revealing a pair of mournful rubies, causing me to take a step back in disbelief.

"Don't you remember papa? When your first met mommy?" She asked as her lips trembled. Her words felt worse than the sharpest dagger, sending me stumbling back it was then that I began to remember the attack, and I how much I wish that past had stayed hidden. I remembered a green haired woman and an immense pain, but that's what I already remembered it was what happened before the pain that shook me to the core.

Pleasure.

I fell to my knees and looked up at the young girl who was now grinning.

"Yay! Daddy remembers me!" She shouted before she began to float as her body was covered in a red aura as six poke balls began to float around her. "Let's play now daddy!"

**BGM: Pokémon: Tears of Life**

I couldn't battle her…I couldn't battle my own…my own daughter!

"Stop it doesn't have to be this way! Just stop this madness!" I shouted to her desperately, but she shook her head sadly.

"I can't papa! I just want to play with you…before it happens!" This girl wasn't making any sense.

"Before what happens!"

"_**The End!" **_She wailed before releasing a poke ball "Go Charizard!" I could only stare in disbelief as my loyal Pokémon glared at me fiercely, why couldn't this fucking nightmare end already! I shook my head before tossing my poke ball.

"Go Poli!" I shouted as I sent out my Poliwrath

"**Flame thrower!"** The girl shouted nearly making me do a double take. I guess she isn't very experienced; she is only five after all.

"Poli take him down quickly with **hydro pump**!" I commanded loudly when I remembered that my starter hated my non-verbal trick. It felt as if it took honor away from the battle, and sometimes I agreed with it.

"Poli!" My starter exclaimed as it one shot my Charizard. I watched in wonder as it was suddenly bathed in a blue light before going back into its poke ball. The poke ball then appeared in my hand quickly realizing what happened I grinned and placed it in to my pocket.

"No fair daddy!" the poor girl looked as if she was going to cry before tossing another poke ball.

"Blasty!"

"Blastoise!"

"Quick hit it in the stomach with a **mega punch** and then hit it in the face with an **ice beam!" ** Poor Blasty didn't know what hit him as he was hit by the near lethal combo. The punch sent it back ten feet and it fell to its knees once its face was encased in ice.

"Finish it with another **mega punch** to the face!" And of course my faithful Pokémon pulled through and in no time I regained the second member of my party. As if I trigger the second stage of a boss in a video game, the girl glared making her eyes shine brighter I watched in disbelief as she tossed another poke ball as the ground began to crack.

"I can't lose! I don't want to fade away!" She wailed as tears flowed down her cheeks. I was startle by the intensity of her glare.

"Vee!"

"Poli how you holding up?" I could tell Poli was getting slightly winded; it didn't have as much stamina as it did before its retirement. But just like I expected it gave me a thumbs up.

"Use **double team!" **And almost instantly there were ten of Poli circling Vee

"Turn into Jolteon and strike them down with lightning!" I grimaced as Vee struck down all of the images of Poli, as rusty as he was he couldn't take as many heavy attacks anymore.

"Poli!" To both mine and the girls disbelief Poli appeared behind the aerial Jolteon and delivered a devastating mega punch to its face, sending it spiraling through a nearby wall. Poli landed in front of me with labored breaths before it cracked its joints.

"Snor!" I narrow my eyes, this will be more difficult, Snor is one of my more powerful Pokémon. However, if you are not a good trainer Snor will only listen to you 1/10 of the time, the rest it spends asleep. As long as it doesn't listen to her I should be safe for now.

"Body slam!"

Fuck. Me

"_Shit. Everyone in this room is in danger if that attack lands. What happened to me? Have I really neglected Poli for so long that I don't even know how to use him anymore? What's the point of catching them all if you can't even spend time with your own fucking starter._ "

"Poliwrath!" I watched stunned as he _caught_ the huge Pokémon and was forced on one knee. Poli grunted in pain as it tried to stand. Poli refuse to give up even as the ground shattered beneath him, it was then that I knew, I needed to remember who I was, all these years of being distant, of being a master and it turns out I forgot who I was in the process. Memories assaulted me as I recalled all of my adventures before I obtained that damn status as Champion.

**BGM: Pokémon: Pokémon world**

"Poli! My old pal I'm sorry it took me so long to remember the number one rule of Pokémon battles." I began with a grin. "Have fucking fun!" I swear if Poli could grin he would have I watched proudly as he tossed Snor out of the same wall he did Jolteon resulting in the return of another one of my Pokémon. The girl fell down in shock.

"S-Saur!" I grinned at my grass type before turning to Poli.

"Okay Poli dodge until I tell you otherwise!"

"Poli!"

"**Vine Whip!"** I nearly laughed at my luck that she decided to use the move I wanted so early.

"Dodge and grabbed the vines Poli!" I commanded, hoping that Poli still had his ideal timing, and what do you know?

He did.

"Now Poli, spin until Saur goes unconscious!"

"No fair!" the girl cried out as the grass type was spun until it passed out. As soon as it did its poke ball re-entered my hand, and for some reason I couldn't help but hold the ball high as I was filled with the familiar joy I used to have when I caught Pokémon as a kid.

"Alright I re-caught! Saur!" It was only after this did I realized something. After seeing how bad Ash was I had always looked down at him for being so fucking horrible as a trainer, but if there is one thing Ash will always have.

It's a bigger heart.

Despite everything he's been through and all of his losses, he gets his goals done eventually. Maybe one day he could have been a champion, he may not be as young as I was, but after realizing just how cold of a person I have become I can't help but wonder.

Is that such a bad thing?

Was…was…I truly ready when I accepted Lance's position?

But the worse thought I had was…did I really have a right to steal this boy's life? I know we were supposed to be fused, but it feels as though I'm completely in charge. Just...

…what have I done?

"Daddy…why are you crying?" The little girl asked as she tilted her head.

"Just realizing, how much I truly didn't know." I looked at Poli who looked at me sadly. Damn him he always knew when something was wrong. "Let's finish this I have friends to save."

"Pika!"

"Poli…this is going to be tough…are you sure you can beat him?" Poli turned to me and it was only then that I realized how damaged he was.

"**Volt Tackle!"** She shouted. Shit she did it right off the bat how can I deflect that?

**BGM: Pokémon: Brother my Brother**

"Poli…" My starter began as it began to run towards Pika?

Oh no.

"WRATH!" Poli caught the speeding mouse type and held on to it even as he was being electrocuted.

"What are you doing?"

"_Protecting you."_ A young male voice said to me, I turned and to my disbelief I saw a bright blue Ash

"How are you there?" I asked honestly confused.

"_I'm communicating through the Aura…it is MINE after all." _Ash said obviously annoyed that I was in control of the body. I felt as if something was amiss… the feeling just wasn't-

Nope never mind there's the guilt.

"Listen I'm sorry." I apologized to him, but he just waved it off.

"_Don't bother, Being part of the Aura…it tells me things…you are needed much more than I am. Please don't make me regret letting you take my place." _Ash, fucking Ash Ketchum glared at me before looking at the battle sadly. Poli, despite the pain made it to the hole, which led to the cold unforgiving ground.

"P-Poli." It grunted before falling through it. It wasn't until I regained Pika's Poke ball that it hit me.

"W-where is Poli." I asked afraid of the answer. Ash put his hand on my shoulder sadly.

"_I'm sorry, but he was yours to begin with, so you wouldn't get him back if he was defeated."_

This had to be a nightmare.

Why can't I wake up! I glared at the sleeping woman on the bed, it was all her fault!

"_Don't do something you'll regret!" _ Ash shouted at me. But I couldn't hear him, I couldn't hear anything, I wanted to hurt the woman… for the first time in my life.

I wanted somebody to die.

I was standing right above her; I could end it all right at this moment. This bitch took six years from me, my first child, and my best friend. It could be over so quickly.

"What are you going to do with mommy daddy?"

Fuck. There goes my drive I collapsed to my knees and wept like a baby.

"So much anger and nothing to release it on." I heard a tired voice say to me causing me to look up and to my ire I saw Sabrina sit up and wipe her eyes tiredly. She looked at me with a frown and narrowed eyes. "You could have ended it, but you didn't!" I just watched her blankly as she pushed me to the ground. "Why couldn't you free me from this hell? We can't prevent the end from happening."

"Maybe you can't, maybe I could have just ended you and your little world would collapse, I can also leave you and let you live in blissful ignorance." I felt her tense. "But the truth of the matter is that would hurt you more wouldn't it?" I quickly felt a fist hit the side of my face, but that didn't stop me. "You created this fake child because subconsciously you want to be a mother one day, you want to hope for a future so bad it hurts, but you're afraid aren't you?" I asked gently. "You're scared that if you end this illusion and attempt to stop whatever it is you are seeing, you won't have this fantasy world to escape to."

"Shut up."

"When you are born you begin to die. Does the end of the world truly matter? It just means your time has come sooner and you'll have less bullshit to deal with." Oh crap, she started crying…I can't even stay mad at her…fuck.

I'm so tired.

I embrace her and she holds me tighter. I look around the room blankly as it begins to crack. I tilt her chin up and glare at her.

"Believe in me. Tell me what the end is and I will stop it." She whimpers. "Do you want to stop this "end" you keep going on about? Tell me what I need to do to stop your pain." I feel so fucking empty; I've been through so much today. I don't care if it's fucking Arceus that's causing all of this I will kick whoever's ass it is that sent me through this bullshit.

"You have, to stop team Rocket. Your stealing Mew-Two has altered the very fabric of time itself."

"How do you know about that?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I see everything now. Your Aura has allowed me to see the past present and future." I look back to Ash who shrugs at me. "Stop the end Red. Team Rocket must be destroyed."

"Oh they will be." I say confidently, fuck becoming a champion, Giovanni must pay first before I do anything. I watch as the scenery cracks some more.

"I don't want to disappear, daddy!" The girl cries and feel sorry for her, to only be an illusion must be a horrible feeling. "Someone help."

"Oh God what have I done…"Sabrina whispers in horror I just shake my head sadly.

"Playing with lives never ends well for anyone." I state wisely as I try to hide my own pain.

"Mommy…it hurts." The girl whispered.

"Scarlet, I'm so sorry." Sabrina whispered. Ah so that's her name, shit. Here come the tears. Wiping them away I looked for an answer to my dilemma, was there truly nothing I could do? Is this how it is really going to end? As if answering my question parts of the air seemed to shatter.

"_You've never needed aura right?"_ Ash suddenly questioned bringing my gaze to his. I shook my head and he began to cross his arms. _"Let me take over. I have an idea that I need to tell Sabrina." _It seemed reasonably, but this was asking a lot.For one I'm not naturally gifted with Aura so I wouldn't be aware, instead id be possessed if anything, but It was his body first anyway so I really wasn't in a position to decline. So with a nod of my head I felt my vision go black.

**-Ash POV-**

Cracking my joints I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of having a body again. I would have loved to run around and continue stretching but I had a job to do. I saw Sabrina sobbing and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I can save her, but it'll come with a cost." I said seriously. Huh, me serious imagine that? If I wasn't basically spending weeks meditating surrounded by Aura I probably would have just shouted at this bitch for putting my body through all of this mess.

Oh and Red too, I guess.

"Anything just save my little girl…I know she is nothing but an illusion created by my subconscious…but even if she isn't real the memories…were." Oh crap, why did she have to mention memories? This was about to get a lot harder.

"Funny you mention memories…" I trailed off sheepishly.

"You'll need my memories am I correct?" She asked as she tilted her head. "Mind reader." She stated before I could even ask. That's…that was "Pretty cool I am aware." Awesome!

"Point is she needs her own consciousness that is not linked to yours so that she can have her own life, only way to that is if…"

"I give her the last six years' worth of my memory."

"Exactly." Great I didn't have to explain, let's face it I suck at that. "She was tailored after me, am I correct? At her nod I continued. "Then I can give her my aura and banish her to somewhere safe. I know it's hard to accept but she is too dangerous to let live here, she can influence too much and she'll become a target." I saw Sabrina tense and I actually felt bad for her, I was also pissed at her for same strange reason must be some emotions Red left behind.

Man he was pissed.

"Don't worry though, I'll go with her and look after her." I promised with a grin. Red may have been the "father" but she was created from someone using MY body. Sides, this is no longer my world anymore, I was angry at first, sure who wouldn't be? But I needed to get over it Red is going to save a lot of lives, more than he realizes he must succeed. If my losing my existence would save the lives of billions then so be it.

"Fine." Sabrina said before hugging her crying daughter. "Shh it'll be okay, mommy and daddy are here." She whispered to the writhing girl before placing her forehead on Scarlet's. Both of their eyes glowed bright pink and in five seconds they passed out.

That's my cue.

I wasted no time and quickly picked the girl up and held her tight. Our body's glowed bright blues as the world around us destroyed itself.

*BOOM*

Fuck, holy shit did I just curse? Well I had an excuse as it felt as if my body just exploded, come on keep it together Ash, the aura told you this would happen. I feel to my knees as I was surrounded by a sea of white.

**-?-**

*Clack*

I looked up to see a man; probably in his early thirty's sitting on the back of a Rapidash grinning down at me. I recognized the Pokémon instantly and couldn't help but shake my head as I identified the man., seriously it must have been years.

"Ya did good kid. Ya made your old man proud. Although I could have sworn you were younger, just how long have I been gone?" Wow, pops actually sounded perplexed. Wow "perplexed" red must have left behind his vocabulary too.

"I'm glad, I could meet you again."

"Don't be surprised we have similar auras of course we'd meet again." I would have retorted angrily, this guy had a lot of nerve for what he put my family through, but now was not the time for that. I looked at the little girl in my arms that snuggled closer into me. I smiled before I began to walk passed my old man. I held her closer when I finally stepped next to him. I looked up and gave him the fiercest glare I've ever given any body; even Gary hadn't seen this one.

"I'll be a better one than you." I said seriously as I continued my trek. We both knew I wasn't speaking of Pokémon. Before I disappeared I could have sworn I heard him crying.

"I know." Were the last two words id ever hear from him again.

**-Saffron City Day of attack-**

**Red POV**

I was confused all I saw was darkness I was listening to Misty who was in mid-sentence before I suddenly blacked out.

*Crash*

The darkness suddenly shattered and I felt myself being shaken harshly.

"Red wake up!" Misty shouted at me. I blinked and noticed that I had indeed zoned out, I smiled at her sheepishly causing her to cross her arms. "As I was saying, this timing is incredible." I nodded my head in agreement; it was incredible considering I had a damn map unlike Ash. Suddenly I felt a wave of guilt me when I thought of the boy…and for some reason I felt that it would be better to lay off the kid, he had heart at least.

"Are you serious? Don't look down now but our timing is about to get a lot better!" Brock said incredulously causing me to look down. Looking down, I saw to my complete and utter disbelief the saffron city badge lying between my feet. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I picked it up and found myself being assaulted by voices.

"_Stop…"_

"_Stop them…"_

"_**Destroy Team Rocket!"**_

**Congratulations! Badge 7/8 Obtained!**

I shook my head before turning to the concerned faces of my friends.

"…Were making a detour…" The eighth badge could wait, my foot needed to be in Giovanni's ass first.

**PAUSE**

**OMAKE 1**

**Ash POV**

As I awoke, I scowled in annoyance as my hair fell in front of my eyes. Quickly redoing the pony-tail that Red had made I looked around the room I found myself in. It looked like a Pokémon center…only less crowded. Feeling a weight on my legs I looked down to see scarlet's head lying on my lap, I marveled at how content she looked as opposed to when she was screaming in agony. It was then that I heard the door open and found myself looking at a nurse Joy who was looking at me in concern. Hmm so, I blasted myself to another region, not as far as I hoped but I could keep Scarlet from changing too much.

"Oh dear, you're finally awake…you were so heavily damaged when we found you holding your daughter!" Nurse Joy began as she checked by bandages. '"You are a brave young man for protecting her from what I assume, was a powerful feral poke girl!" Great, she made an excuse for me now all I have to do is go with…

Wait.

What the fuck did she say?

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself incredulously as I stared at her with wide eyes.

**~Omake (once again stop reading if you don't care about the main plot) ~**

**-Barren wasteland-**

"I wonder why Rebuke told us to wait here. Any idea Maaka?" A blonde asked as she searched around the desolate area.

"No idea, Lex." Maaka said as he crossed arms. Hearing someone land behind them to find themselves face to face with…

Rebuke?

Only it wasn't the Rebuke they knew, no, for one this one had breasts. She stood slightly over six feet tall, making her a head taller than their boss and her body had all of the right curves. She had caramel colored skin and white hair. Her hair was a slightly long, messy pixie cut and two of her bangs framing her face had been braided and dyed black. Her eyes were grey and she was wearing white lipstick. She was wearing part of a black suit. That is to say, the pants are there, and so is the top half of the black shirt, though the bottom of that has been cut-off just above her navel and neatly hemmed in place. The suit jacket was replaced with an equally sophisticated vest, though it was always left unbuttoned, and her white tie was usually quite slack. The dress shoes were also traded in for a comfortable pair of combat boots. At either hip can be found a modified M1911A .45 caliber pistol with highly illegal, highly extended clips. Extra magazines could be found hanging from the back of her belt, while a single kodachi was strapped to her back with the hilt pointed downwards and to the right instead of over the should

"Boss did you get yourself gender bent again-*BAM*" Lexie gaped as she watched her co-worker nearly get his brains blown out by the new comer.

"Listen up. I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only. My name is Rebuff, or if you want Lady Reb, but if you call me Rebuke or Buffy. You. Will. Die." The now identified Rebuff said before tilting her head. "Now listen up. Judgment day is approaching years ahead of schedule, so that means we'll have to work with the heroes we've already gathered."

"Wait, that's nowhere near enough man power!" Lexie exclaimed making Rebuff clap her hands slowly.

"Great now that we've realized that shit has hit the fan may I continue?" Rebuff said with a fake grin. Lexie nodded, slightly pissed off at the condescending bitch in front of her. "Oh don't be that way I'm a likable person when reality its self isn't about to cease to exist."

"Somehow I doubt that." Maaka glared as he wiped blood from his cheek.

*Bam*

Maaka glared as he was forced to dodge the shot.

"So anyway, because of this Rebuke has gone to go teach Jorn everything he knows, therefore you two are stuck with me as your new trainer, and unlike when Rebuke trained you; you'll either be stronger…or dead."

"Wait why does Jorn need to be trained?" Lexie asked in confusion, as far as she knew the sword wielding psychopath was just as strong as them.

"Because unlike you two, reality as we know it rests on his shoulders, this poses a problem as Rebuke is fond of you, but right now if you were to fight in Judgment day… you'd be obliterated" Rebuff said with a shake of her head before pulling out her second gun. "You two are going to fight me until Judgment day arrives."

"How far away is that?" Maaka asked perplexed, making Rebuff furrows her brow in thought.

"A few months. So yes you are going to fight me for that long, no potty breaks, showers, or food."

"Wait, pause, no food? We'll die of hunger." Maaka said as he crossed his arms. Rebuff rolled her eyes before tossing him a map.

"15 miles away there is a jungle filled with edible plants and wild life. I don't have to spell it out for you do I?" Rebuff then turned to Lexie and narrowed her eyes. "You can live off of blood so I wouldn't let your juice box die if I were you, because the only reason a forest is here in the first place is to keep him alive. I plan to burn it if he does, in fact, die."

"This is un-fucking-believable." Lexie muttered as her eye twitched. She was unable to dodge when Rebuff shot them both with a white light.

**Life +1**

"There you two get a freebie. You can survive death once, now let the training begin." Rebuff told them before shooting them both in the head sending them sprawling to the ground. "And now you both each have one life left, I'd suggest you run, re-group, and try again." Rebuff advised wisely. _"Damnit Rebuke! Why the fuck did you make me a teacher? You know my students don't live long! You better hurry back!"_

**-With Rebuke/ Jorn-**

**-Barren wasteland: unknowingly 30 miles east of Rebuff-**

"You are as strong as I am now, Jorn. Anything else before we depart back to our jobs?" Rebuke asked as he placed his gun back in to its holster.

"Yeah, should we go help train Maaka and Lexie?" Jorn asked as he sheathed his blade. Rebuke waved his hand dismissively.

"They're in good hands."

"So what do we do now?" Rebuke thought for a moment before breaking out in to a huge grin.

"Wanna hit on some Asari?"

"Hell yes!'

*BRO FIST*

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	16. The Rocket's Red Blaze

**Disclaimer: Well I did own Pokémon once but then I lost it in a game of poker. Same with Death note.**

**AN: Anyone notice that the guy who sings the Grinch theme song is the biggest shit talker in history?**

**RebukeX7: Alright Sorry I owed my Bleach fic hella Chapters so I updated that for a while plus life got in the way etc. etc.**

**117Jorn: Yup well at least you are updating now, also I have an announcement. I the great Jorn who pwns Rebuke in every way-**

**RebukeX7: Like hell.**

**117Jorn:-will be writing the first LIAG lemon ever in chapter 11 of Mass effect, if it goes well you can expect more.**

**RebukeX7: Good luck, that's the main thing this series is missing.**

**117Jorn: Anyway on to the Chapter.**

**Chapter 14: The Rocket's Red Blaze**

"Listen I don't understand what's going on with you Red, but you can't go attempt to overthrow team Rocket without knowing where they even are!" Misty tried to reason as Red continued to glare ahead.

"…!"

"Even if they deserve it how are you going to find them?" Misty tried again. Before Red could retort they heard a voice shout out to them.

"Hey you there!"

**BGM: Looker's theme**

They turned to see Agent looker running up to theme with a grim expression, much to Misty's dismay.

"Team Rocket has to be stopped now! I have Intel that they are creating a giant bomb somwhere in Mt. Silver!" The man said seriously while looking at Misty suspiciously, who attempted to look confused, but was internally seething.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Kira's theme**

_"Damn, damn, damn! He's going to ruin things if he interferes now!"_ Misty thought angrily as she clenched her fist slightly. _"I can't warn Yellow about the change of plans now…looks like I have to go with plan B."_ Misty then began blushing and fidgeting slightly. "I'm glad we have you to back us up Agent Looker I think it'll be easier with you as back up." Misty said causing the man to look at her with slightly narrowed eyes, unnoticeable by anyone else. Looker than gave her a tense smile.

"Of course I'll help you guys on this endeavor! I'll make sure you guys are safe because I'll be keeping a close eye on _you."_ Misty had to force her smile from slipping before she cleared her throat.

"Before we leave, I need to go use the ladies' room." Agent Looker could have sworn he saw her smirk, because they both knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eye on her.

Unless he wanted to be seen as a pedophile, of course.

"Of course but please try to hurry back." The looker said politely making the girl nod before running in to the trees.

**BGM: END**

"Am I the only one who noticed the tense atmosphere?" Brock stage whispered to Red, who shook his head with a shrug. It was then that Brock noticed the poke ball in Red's hands and paled. Every time Red prepared a Pokémon to fight someone who pissed him off beforehand there was a lot of collateral damage. "Red…what's in the ball?" Brock asked nervously making the young master's shoulders shake and begin smirking.

"Hehehemuahaha!" Red began laughing as he raised the poke ball to the sky making it shine in the light. Brock could only watch in disbelief and swore he heard thunder crashing in the background.

"Does he do this often?" Looker asked Brock in concern. The gym leader just turned to him and sighed.

"Only when someone is about to be fucked up."

"Alright, I'm back!" Misty said as she ran back the group causing them to look at her. Red wasn't so sure but Misty seemed _different_ all of a sudden if he had to guess a word to describe her it would be _innocent._ Shrugging the group continued into the mountain.

**-Later-**

The group continued walking until they came to a fork in the path. One path led to the peak of the mountain while the other went further down.

"...?" Red raised an eyebrow at the agent making the man sigh.

"Sadly I don't have enough Intel to figure out _where_ the device is. All I know is that it is somewhere in this mountain." Looker answered with a frown. Red crossed his arms for a second before coming to a conclusion.

"..."

"Are you sure splitting up is a good idea? This cave is kind of creepy Red, plus those team Rocket jerks are probably creeping around here somewhere." Misty said with a slight shudder.

"..."

"I guess you're right." Misty conceded.

"...?" Red raised an eyebrow causing the oldest person of the group to scratch his chin thoughtfully.

"Okay how about this you and Brock head deeper into the mountain while Misty and I check out the summit?" The Looker suggested. _It'll also give me a chance to see if can make this girl spill what she knows! Although her body language has been much less suspicious since we entered this mountain."_

"..." Red nodded and the group split in two.

_"Now I can keep a closer eye on her."_ The looker thought while glancing back at the water-gym leader as they continued their walk.

_"I hope Red is okay." _Misty thought in concern as she followed the agent.

**-With Red-**

it took Red and Brock an hour to reach the lowest part of the mountain, fending off any team rocket grunt dumb enough to get in their way. Walking down the corridor the two saw a giant black door that had a Crimson **R** on it. Red glared at the door before kicking it open. Walking into the room they paled at what they saw. There were fifty team rocket members standing in attention in front of Giovanni. The members were standing on opposite sides of the room in two groups of twenty five creating a path to Giovanni, who was sitting in a large black chair.

"So we finally meet, Master Red. You have been a thorn in my side for quite some time." Giovanni spoke with a smirk. Red glared at the man as he tightened his grip on his Poke ball.

"!"

"Oh so you want to battle me? Fine I'll be glad to show you your place. What are the conditions?"

"...Five on one." Red muttered causing the assembled members to start whispering amongst each other excitedly.

"Suicidal aren't you? It almost pains me to have to do this to Delia's son but you leave no choice." Giovanni stood up and threw all five of his poke balls out. His team consisted of Rhyhorn, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, and Rhydon. The assembled Pokémon almost had Brock drooling. Red smirked before tossing the poke ball of one of his favorite Pokémon.

"Oh…my…God…what _is that?"_ One of the members questioned while Red smirked. Brock fell to his knees as he stared at the Pokémon. Its tall silver form made it incredibly intimidating and it seemed to radiate power. But it wasn't a Steelix.

Oh no.

Red summoned a

Mother

_Fucking_

"**Aggron!" (1)** Red shouted as he stared at the Pokémon.

"W-what?" Giovanni stuttered as he came face to face with the powerful Pokémon.

**BGM: Hero-skillet**

"I'll get you back…for_**everything **_you've done." Red growled. "**Hyper Beam **on Dugtrio!" Aggron's mouth filled with an orange light as it glared at the small ground-type before tossing its head back and releasing the mighty beam.

***BOOM***

The explosion sent Giovanni flying backwards towards a wall that had a giant 'R' on it. His impact on the wall causing it to crack.

"G-get him!" Giovanni coughed out as Red covered his eyes with his hat. Nidoking attempted to tackle the imposing steel-type but was sadly too slow to reach the Pokémon before it regained its energy. It whimpered as it found itself being held by the neck as Aggron glared at it.

"**Head smash."** Red muttered as the Steel-type did its signature move on the poor Nidoking. Aggron slammed its head with so much force it created shock waves that began to crack the floor. The poor Nidoking's eyes went blank as it was dropped on to the floor. Nidoqueen, Rhydon, and Rhyhorn all charged the silver Pokémon simultaneously.

"**Earth Quake" **Aggron slammed its foot down and destroyed the ground underneath itself and its opponents sending all three sprawling to the ground in front of it.

"What's going on? How am I los-urk." Giovanni found it impossible to use his voice as a single crimson eye from red glared down at him.

"**Surf."** A torrent of water collided in to the three Pokémon and sent them in to unconsciousness. "That's enough Aggron, return. The steel type released a bestial roar that seemed to tear through the heavens before finally disappearing in a red flash. Red calmly walked towards the frightened Giovanni who tried to crawl backwards the closer Red got.

**BGM: END**

"W-wait please." Red just continued walking until he was standing directly in front of the cowering boss of Team Rocket. Red said nothing as he lifted his right leg as high as he could, causing his hat to fall. "Please!"

"This is for Ash." Red said simply before delivering a devastating heel drop to the boss knocking him out instantly.

**BGM: No more Rockets (end team rocket)**

**+1,000,000 Poke dollars**

"I guess it's finally over." Brock said as he cautiously walked next to Red. Red nodded and turned to the still gathered members of team Rocket. Suddenly they kneeled down at once and removed their hats revealing…

"!"

"The hell?" Brock shouted as they found themselves surrounded by a room of officer Jennies.

*CRACK*

Turning to the sound they looked at the wall with the crimson 'R' that Giovanni went flying in to in disbelief. The wall continued to crack until it crumbled revealing a crimson 'E' and 'D'.

"No way." Red thought with a slight twitch.

*clap* *clap* *clap*

"Bravo Red, now it's time to show the world your might!" slowly turning towards the entrance Brock and Red gaped as they saw Misty standing there with a grin as she applauded.

"…?"

"Misty…what did you do with Agent Looker…?" Brock questioned cautiously. Making Misty giggle with a smile that seemed a little _too_ wide.

**-Flash Back: Mountain Summit: 30 minutes-**

"_I guess I was wrong about this girl." _The Looker thought in disbelief as he watched the young girl smile about how beautiful the view was. _"No matter how you look at it she's just a normal girl. I guess my gut…was wrong for once."_ The Looker thought before walking to the edge of the mountain and taking a deep breath.

"_It's so pretty!' _Misty thought as she looked at the clouds and turned back towards the Looker. "This view is amazing isn't it?" She smiled when the Looker nodded. _"He seemed so tense, but I guess with all the evil he fights it's to be expected. I still wonder why he looked at am as if I were the enemy though."_

"Hey maybe you should let some of your Pokémon enjoy this view." The Looker called out making her nod. Out of habit she grabbed the Poke ball in front of the others and released it. "Go Slowbro!" The Pokémon came out and turned to its master. When it did however…

**BGM: Death note: ****Low of Solipsism**

"_W-what_." Misty thought in shock as the Pokémon's eyes glowed bright her eyes went dead as she was assaulted by foreign memories.

_**-Flashback: Before entering the mountain-**_

Misty glared as she released Slowbro. She stared directly in to its eyes.

"_Listen I can't risk that man over-hearing us so don't speak just listen. That man is the only think stopping me from fulfilling Red's will_. _I want you to wipe my memory of anything pertaining to my mission and only return them when you see me again. I'm taking a gamble partner."_

The Slowbro nodded and its eyes shone with energy. After a second or two Misty shook her head and stared at her Pokémon in wonder.

"_I wonder how he got out." _Shrugging Mistymade her Pokémon return and rejoined the group.

_**-Flash Back End-**_

Misty walked up behind the man as he smiled at the end of the mountain. Now standing only a foot away Misty put a hand on his back causing him to turn awkwardly. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he watched in disbelief as the girl waved good bye and gave him a simple nudge off the mountain.

Now wait she didn't try to kill him.

At the base of the mountain there was a river that would send his unconscious body to the ocean where he would hopefully be another region's problem until she got a firmer hold on Kanto.

**BGM: END  
><strong> 

**Flashback: End**

"Nothing important…now Red…its time." Misty said with a loving smile as Red shivered.

"_Oh dear God from Tsundere to Yandere…what have I done?" _Red thought with wide eyes.

**PAUSE (Cliff ha-ha! I always wanted to do that.)**

**(1) Look up f*ucking Aggron on youtube**

**-Omake 1-**

A busty reporter ran up to a man with a black pony tail, who had a young girl hanging on his back.

"Poke-girl Master Ash, what will you do now that you've not only become Kanto's champion but also tamed every species of poke-girl in the region?"

"Daddy said he was going to take me to Johto next." The girl said causing the crowd to Aww.

"Is this true?" the reporter asked, making Ash grin.

"Yeah I was going to surprise her, but when she thought I wouldn't get her a present despite the _millions_ I have made so far from my battles I decided to spill the beans, I can't handle her puppy-eyed look." Ash said as he wiped a mock tear. The girl just snuggled her head deeper in to her dad's neck with a smile.

"I love you daddy!"

'_Awwwww'_

"_Giving up my body was the best. Fucking. Decision. Ever. I wonder how Red is doing."_ Ash thought as he waved goodbye to his fans.

**-Omake 2-**

Lexie and Maaka were currently panting on the ground as they bled from all over. Rebuff reloaded her guns and glared at them.

"Alright maggots listen up. Rebuff is going to teach you the pecking order. It goes you, the dirt, and the worms inside of the dirt, my guns, Jorn, Rebuke, and me. Any questions?" Maaka raised his hand shakily.

"Yeah, why are you such a bitch-*BAM*-" Maaka found himself shot off of the cliff while rebuff laughed hysterically.

"Enjoy the climb back up Bitch!" Rebuff shouted before turning to Lexie and raising her gun. "Dodge!" And to her surprise the blonde actually dodged the bullet. Glancing to the side she saw Maaka hanging on to the edge with one arm with a look of determination on his face. _"They are improving better than I thought."_

"Time to get serious."

**-With Jorn and Rebuke-**

**BGM: Breaking it Down**

We now find Rebuke and Jorn break dancing in the middle of a club while being cheered on by standers.

"Best after training ever!" Jorn shouted over the music making Rebuke laugh.


	17. Red Reign

**-Falls down to knees- *Pants* S-sorry update ninja, but you shall not prevail today! Even if I don't own Pokémon I refuse to allow you to steal any more updates!**

**BGM: Holy shit it's a Dinosaur instrumental**

**Holy Fucking shit**

**It's a new chapter~**

**Jesus Christ….What the Fuuuuuck**

**Oh my fucking God**

**Fucking new chapter**

**Holy shit what the fuuuuuuuc-**

**"**_**Er Rebuke?..."**_

**Yeah Jorn?**

**"**_**Just Start the damn chapter."**_

***Sniff***

**BGM: END**

**Chapter 15: Red Reign**

"…" Red stared at his companion in shock and horror as she gazed at him with a smile that was just _too_ wide to be considered sane. "?"

"Why?" Misty echoed in confusion. "Because this is what you wanted! Is it or is it not true that you want to help Pokémon?"

"…-"

"And is it not also true that you hate criminal organizations?" Misty interrupted making Brock gape at her.

"How the hell did you just interrupt a stare?" Brock questioned sounding honestly confused, but was ultimately ignored by both of the Masters as they continued their argument.

"!"

"This is not a criminal organization!" Misty shouted confusing the red eyed boy. "This is your own organization that's sole purpose is to stop the _real_ criminals! You can't honestly tell me you wouldn't mind the help!"

"…" Red clenched his fist as he felt his resolve breaking.

"Not only is it a good cause but haven't you always wanted to try something exciting?" Misty murmured and Red's eyes widened as he recalled something that happened back in his days as a trainer.

**-Flash Back-**

"_Stupid old bitch her damn tea!" _Red thought angrily as he continued to walk through the trees as Pika followed him. _"That was the last straw I am done with people. In fact after I become a Pokémon Master I'm gonna go live on a mountain! In fact, I'm never even speaking to another person." _Red swore to himself as his Pikachu sweat dropped as he watched his master gain a dark aura. Pika glanced back at the path they walked through and sighed as he saw a group of injured trainers lying on the ground twitching as tears fell from their eyes.

"Congratulations! You just beat our 5 contest trainers! You just earned a prize!" A black haired man said suddenly as he appeared next to Red and handed him a nugget.

"…?" Red blinked in shock as he held the nugget in his hand. He had been so pissed at what had happened for the past few days that he honestly didn't notice what he was doing as he stalked forward angrily.

"By the way would you like to join Team Rocket? We're a group dedicated to evil using Pokémon!" The man asked bluntly and cheerfully. "Would you like to join?" Red frowned as he felt as though he could only answer either yes or no. His career as a trainer suddenly flashed through his head as he remembered Prof. Oak using him for child labor, getting screwed over by Green, nearly killed by an old lady, and randomly challenged by adults even when he was visibly fatigued and only ten years old. One thing came to his mind after that.

"_Fuck it." _Red smirked as he held out a hand. "…"

"Are you sure?" The man asked as he gained a sad expression making Red nod with a smirk.

"…"

"Come on join us!" The man pouted, confusing the hell out of Red who was sure that he had just agreed.

"!"

"I'm telling you to join!"

"!?" Red questioned incredulously as he pointed to his outstretched hand for emphasis.

"Okay you need convincing." The man said as he nodded his head sagely while Red blatantly gaped at him. "I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!" Red shook his head in denial as the man pulled out a poke ball.

"_I AGREED WHAT THE HELL!? Do you not understand the message being conveyed by my eyes?" _Red screamed mentally.

Red battled that man that day.

Red's bounty in Team Rocket also increased that day and he was forced to take down the organization because they refused to leave him the hell alone.

**-Flash Back: END-**

"…?" Red raised an eyebrow cautiously making Misty stare at him in confusion before she broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Didn't you hear me? You won't be working for me it's the other way around…everything that used to belong to team rocket along with the police force will be yours!" Misty smiled as the boy stared at her in shock. Brock looked between them nervously as he began to back up.

"Now Red…you can't honestly be considering this!" Brock said making Misty roll her eyes.

"You honestly didn't think I factor you in? If we're going to be a good organization then we'll need someone who can care for the Pokémon unlike team Rocket. Look around you Brock…you will be rewarded handsomely." Brock felt his jaw drop as the assembled officer Jennies look at him in admiration. "You may suck as a trainer, but you aren't half bad as a breeder."

"Do it." Brock said bluntly as he gazed at Red. Red face-palmed and stared at the psycho redhead tiredly.

"…?"

"Well besides you and I; Yellow is also a member so that means we have three masters on our side." Misty counted off making Red stare at her in shock.

"!?"

"Yeah she's still "Here" whatever that means." Misty said with a small frown. "She joined after I beat her. She wanted me to tell you that if you joined Chuchu would make Pika very happy…again I'm just passing on a message I have no idea what that mean-" Misty was cut off as for the first time in years, one of Red's Pokémon forced themselves from their poke ball.

"Pika, Pika!" Pika shouted as he ran up Red's pants and grabbed the boy by his collar as his cheeks sparked. Red groaned as he pulled the mouse Pokémon off of him and stared at Misty in exasperation. Once again, his Pokémon career up to that point flashed through his eyes making the Master come to a decision.

"Fuck it." Red muttered as he held out a hand making Misty grin and grab his hand…before yanking him towards her and planting her lips firmly over his as the Jenny's cheered.

"Hail Red!" They roared as they looked at their new leader.

"Woo! Go Red!" Brock shouted as he found himself being tossed in the air by some of the blue haired women.

**-Days Later: Cinnabar Island-**

"We're already at Cinnabar Island, that will show Red who truly the superior trainer!" Gary said cockily as the cheerleaders fawned over him. As he approached the gym he felt his jaw drop as he gazed at possibly the sexiest woman he had ever gazed upon.

"He'll be here in shortly? Alright thank you." The woman said as she hung up her phone. She had shoulder length black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She had a small beauty mark under her right eye and crimson lipstick that matched her eyes perfectly. She stood a good head over Gary and was currently wearing a black blouse that was unbuttoned enough to give a generous view of her black lacy bra. Also she had on a pair of black dress shorts, black heels, and she had a crimson tie that was quite slack. She was staring at the sky as a black suitcase that had a crimson _**"R" **_on it laid on the ground next to her.

"_She's…incredible!" _The young boy thought with wide-eyes before the sound of a helicopter rang through the air.

**BGM: Suit & Tie-Justin Timberlake**

"_She should be waiting for you in front of the Pokémon Center."_

"?" Red quirked an eyebrow as he held the phone next to his ear. Instead of his former clothes he now wore a black dress shirt and red tie under a black suit jacket. He also wore a pair of black dress slacks, dress shoes, and his hat was gone.

"_We tested her and she is the most talented of the Jennies. So much so, that I opted to give her a makeover so that we can differentiate her from her relatives; she is our best member that is not in a leadership position."_ Misty said from over the phone as Red glanced out of the window and stared at the woman as the helicopter landed.

"…?"

"_Sadly because of the complete takeover of Team Rocket the other Organizations are now weary of us. I'll have to keep an eye on them. Brock and I will meet you at the Indigo League."_

"…"

"_Alright, talk to you later Red. I love you." _Misty said making Red nod before hanging up the phone. Red hopped out from the helicopter with Pika on his shoulder and approached her.

"…?" Red quirked an eyebrow making the woman nod with a smile.

"Yes, apparently Mistress M recognized my abilities. I am honored to be your companion for the remainder of your stay in Kanto." Jenny said making Red nod his head. "So Master-"Jenny stopped when Red gave her an exasperated look. "Oh well what do you want me to call you?"

"…" Red shrugged as if telling her it was up to her.

"Okay _baby._" The woman said flirtatiously making the Pokémon Master face-palm. "The sooner we finish up here the sooner you can take out Lance, and make this region ours." Red nodded and began walking to the gym with the woman behind him before a thought occurred to her. "Oh I almost forgot! This is a gift from the Mistress; she said you'd need it."

"?" Red looked at her in confusion as she reached behind her back and pulled out a black fedora that had a red poke ball embroidered into it and a poke ball that had the word "Clothes" on it in black ink.

"She said your old clothes are in this Poke ball in case you ever need to blend in."

"…!?" Red stared at her with wide eyes as he tried to figure out where the hell she had just pulled the items from.

"It's a woman's secret, you wouldn't understand." Jenny said with a smirk making Red shake his head before placing the hat on his head and placing the poke ball on his belt where Pika's ball used to be. They were about to continue their trip when suddenly…

A WILD GARY APPEARED!

**BGM: END**

"Hold it there Redy boy! If you think you are getting this badge before me then you are sadly mistaken!" Gary shouted as his cheerleaders looked torn between cheering for him or Red. "You got lucky the first time, but now I challenge you to a battle!"

"…?" Red looked at Jenny in confusion as she turned on her phone and checked the date.

"It's only been about a month before you started you journey." Jenny informed him, making the Master whistle in appreciation as he gave Gary a thumbs up.

"What do you mean you're impressed at my speed? A month is the average amount of time it takes someone to get there 4th badge!" Gary said making Red gape at him along with Jenny.

"!"

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing challenging Blaine so early? You're too confusing come on lets battle, unless you're scared!" Gary taunted as his cheerleaders sighed contently.

**-One minute later-**

A battered Gary lied on the ground as Red went through his pockets and stole his wallet.

**+ 400,000 Pokedollars.**

"Red gave half of it to his new assistant, making her nod in appreciation, before they continued on their way to face Blain. Gary's fan club was currently huddled in a corner as they watched the Master leave in horror.

**-Later: Cinnabar Gym-**

"_Hmm I have a few more months before I should start getting any a challengers, maybe I should go on vacation-" _Blaine was cut off when one of his assistants ran up to him.

"Sir! You have a challenger!" The man said incredulously making Blaine cough frantically.

"What!? Send them away then, obviously they don't have some of the other badges so they probably aren't strong enough to challenge me!" Blaine said as he got over his shock while the assistant began sweating heavily.

"That's just it sir! He has _every_ other badge!"

"What the hell!?" Blaine roared with wide eyes. Rubbing his temples, the gym leader released a sigh. "Okay, this is obviously a fluke…send him in this shouldn't take too long." The man nodded and ran away.

**-With Red-**

"Alright, he'll see you know-what in the world!?" The assistant said in alarm as he watched the boy pickpocket the unconscious forms of the other assistants.

"He got bored isn't that right baby?" Jenny questioned as red walked up to her and handed her some cash. "You know you already gave me my pay check right?"

"…"

"Really? I suppose the holidays did creep up this year. Thanks for the bonus." Jenny said as she gratefully accepted the money making Red nod.

"Uh-uh…come this way." The assistant stuttered as he walked away, trembling slightly.

**-Battle field-**

"Challenger Red as challenged Blaine to a Pokémon battle, and-why am I here already?" The referee questioned in confusion as he turned to Blaine.

"Apparently this kid has been blazing through the other leaders and wants to challenge me." Blaine shrugged before turning to Red. "Okay let's get this over with! Go Nine-tails!" Blaine shouted as he released the fox-Pokémon. Red said nothing as he tilted his fedora down, causing a shadow to cover his eyes, before holding out a hand towards Jenny.

**BGM: Look Pimpin!-MadWorld Soundtrack**

"…"

"Anything for you baby." Jenny purred before she opened the suit-case; revealing a large group of Poke Balls. Jenny picked one up and tossed it to her boss; who looked at it with a smirk before cocking his hand back and throwing the Poke ball. Red placed his hands in his pockets as he stood with a smirk.

"Wailord." Red said simply as the giant Pokémon appeared on the field, making Blain Gape.

"H-hey, N-now hold up-" Blaine protested, but was stopped when Red pulled out one of his hands and snapped his fingers, causing the Pokémon to use surf causing a large torrent of water that…

Well let's just be honest. That Nine-tails got decimated.

"…" Red held out the poke ball, causing the Wailord to return before tossing it to his assistant.

"R-Rhydon! Go!" Blaine shouted as he released his poke ball.

"…" Red held out his hand and caught the next Poke ball. "Swampert."

"**Horn Drill!"** Blaine ordered as Red yawned and snapped his fingers again. The Rhydon stood no chance as it was taken out by a powerful Hydro Cannon. "Hydro-Cannon! You used _Hydro Canon _on a ground type!? Are you _trying_ to kill my Pokémon?" Blaine asked incredulously as he made Rhydon return. "Okay that's it, time to get serious." Blaine muttered as he grabbed his last Poke Ball.

"…" Red deadpanned as he made Swampert return, and tossed the poke ball to his assistant, who placed it back into his suit case. Jenny passed tossed Red a pokeball, causing the Master to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"You were going to ask for that Pokémon. In case Mistress M, didn't make it clear I am _good _baby." Red shook his head as he turned to Blaine, who was glaring at him.

"Magmar go!"

"Empoleon."

"Em-_what?" _Blaine asked in confusion. The Swampert and Wailord he had been fortunate to see before on his travels, but he had never even heard of the last pokemon.

"…" Red smirked.

"How do you have pokemon from Shinnoh!?" Blaine asked perturbed.

"…" Red shrugged before giving the Gym leader his best rape face.

"You're bluffing, there is no way that pokemon knows Hydro Cannon!" Blaine shouted making Red raise an eyebrow before holding up his right hand as if preparing to snap his fingers.

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" Blaine shouted before tossing Red his badge, but the boy's hand never lowered. "What else do you want?"

"…"

"Fine." Blaine muttered before tossing Red his wallet.

**CONGRADULATIONS! YOU HAVE OBTAINED THE VOLCANO BADGE **

**Badge 8 of 8 Obtained!**

**Any level Pokemon will now obey you.**

**500,000 Pokedollars**

**Gold Trophy Unlocked: League of Legends! (Unlock the Indigo League!)**

"It was truly a pleasure doing business with you. We'll keep in touch." Jenny told Blaine with a bow before following her boss who was already walking away. "Are you sure you're ready to face Lance, baby?" Jenny questioned in concern.

"Of course." Red said nonchalantly. "This is _my _Region and as soon as I take control I'll make sure it's people and pokemon are protected from criminal activity."

"Justice hmm? Well this will be interesting." Jenny smirked.

**BGM: END**

**PAUSE**

**RebukeX7: And there you go the update which was stolen by the Update Ninja has been returned to its rightful place, on your computer screen.**

**117Jorn: Update Ninja my ass.**

**RebukeX7: Oh I'm sorry. Are you telling me it **_**WASN'T **_**the update ninja that stole your Mass Effect updates?**

**117Jorn: -Sweats- you know what? You're right. Damn that Update Ninja!**

**RebukeX7: That's what I'm saying! Fuck that guy. –Bro fist-**

**-Small Omake-**

"You two are finally ready." Rebuff muttered as she stared at the panting Lexie and Maaka.

"We couldn't defeat you! How are we ready?" Lexie questioned incredulously.

"Rebuke lost to me, you had no chance. You lasted and that's what matters. Now let's go I have to continue keeping an eye on how Spider-Man is doing."

"How you were trusted with the Marvel-verse I'll never know." Maaka sweat dropped as he followed after the third in command.

"I wonder…maybe I should help a universe myself as well?" Lexie wondered making Rebuff shrug.

"Go for it, what's that manga you read? Fairy Tail? They look like they could use some help." Rebuff shrugged.

"How come I can't help a universe?" Maaka questioned in confusion.

"Fuck you, that's why." Rebuff gave her signature response before fading away with her two former apprentices.

**-Omake: END-**

**For those of you confused by the flash back let me explain. In pokemon Fire Red and obviously Pokemon Red there was this thing called the nugget bridge challenge. Once you get to the end you run into a guy that offers to let you join team rocket…and you can't say yes. No matter how hard you try you can't accept. This has been the bane of my existence (no not really) ever since I was a kid playing fire red. **

**ANOUNCEMENT: Get ready to see your favorite heroes return in the NEXT LIAG MOVIE!**

**Years after the Journey for the Arcana Force The X7 army has grown as more and more heroes joined their ranks, but soon a new threat comes to the multiverse can our heroes stop it!?**

**Who will defend multiverse?**

_**NARUTO!**_

"_Ninja..."__ The blonde said coldly from behind Rebuke.  
><em>

"_KYAAAA!" Rebuke shouted as he leapt away from the ninja, who was laughing his ass off.  
><em>

"_Oh kami, you screamed like a bitch! HAHAHA! I'm dying!" Rebuke glared at him before dialing another number._

_**ICHIGO!**_

"_I am sick and tired of all these mother fucking people joking about my single mother fucking attack!" Ichigo roared as he flung Zangetsu._

_**RED!**_

"…"

_**JOHN AND JANE SHEPARD!**_

_**Paragon Action**_

"_Alright here's the plan." John began as he looked at the assembled heroes. "First we'll-"_

_**! RENEGADE ACTION!**_

"_Alright fuck the bullshit, let's do this!" Jane shouted as she charged forward leaving a group of gaping heroes behind._

_**LIGHTNING!**_

_The men looked at each other for a bit longer, when suddenly a large crystal rose pattern filled the room.  
><em>

"_KYAAA!"__ The room shouted in fear as lightning appeared on Odin.  
><em>

"_Wow, a room full of pansies...why am I not surprised." Lightning drawled as she slid from the top of the horse, and de-summoned it._

_**REBUKE!**_

"_I swear I better get laid for this!"_ _Rebuke shouted as he ran at the goddess._

_**REBUFF!**_

_Waking up tiredly, a confused as hell Rebuff gaped as she turned to see a snoring Rebuke next to her, both stark naked._

"_You son of a bitch." The woman muttered as Rebuke woke up suddenly and stared at the glaring woman, positive that he was about to die._

"_Doesn't matter, had sex." Rebuke stated simply before going back to sleep._

_**JORN!**_

"_You know speaking of missing ANBU there is a group of rampant ninjas that watch people masturbate running around." Jorn said seriously. "I seem to be their main target I killed three more yesterday."_

"_So that's where root went!" Naruto said as light bulb seemed to turn on his head. "By all means, keep killing them."_

_**ROSE? Wait what the hell?**_

"_Hold up let me get this straight…you WEREN'T the original leader of X7?" Jorn questioned with wide eyes as he looked at a wide eyed Rebuke, who was still gaping at the long black haired woman who had blazing red eyes._

"_Rebuke, love,…why is this brat wearing my jacket and using my gun?" Rose questioned as she pointed at Jorn._

**Shit is about to hit the fan in LIAG MOVIE 2: Legacy of Rhen! Coming soon to a RebukeX7 or 117Jorn profile page near you! **

**-Lack of Spider-Man or Natsu will be explained in the movie-**

**Not yet rated.**


End file.
